Let the Right One In
by Roselilia
Summary: Akashi always thought humans were akin to bugs but after moving in to a small town and meeting an enigma of a boy who has his own dark secrets, he is forced to change his mind. AkaKuro. Werewolf AU. Repost.
1. Chapter 1

This is a repost. This had been taken down due to problems I had been going through but now that I've gotten through them, I'll be reposting all my stories along with finishing and posting more stories in the future! Thank you for everyone who have supported me through my problems and I'm much better now!

unbeta'd

* * *

><p>Akashi ran through the forest quickly, his paws barely touching the ground as he swiftly weaved through the thick trees with practiced ease, an arrow in his side that leaked blood. He was panting heavily as he felt the burning of silver inside of him, shifting with every step he took, burning like acid.<p>

Arrows whizzed past him, his ears picking up the sound seconds before they reached him, allowing him ample time to dodge. Shouts and heavy footsteps ran after him but the sound was beginning to fade as the distance between the hunters grew.

They were foolish in trying to kill him in the first place. He was an alpha wolf of his own pack, his speed unmatched, and his strength doubled by the size of his pack. The only reason they had gotten him in the first place was because he had foolishly let his guard down, unaware that hunters were in town.

He had one of his pack mates check the town out before he moved there and it hadn't seemed like any of the residences were hunters but they were a cunning kind of human, learning new tricks with every new generation born, ruthlessly killing his kind.

Akashi snarled angrily as the burning in his side began to spread but it was perfectly placed so he couldn't just tear it out with his jaws. He would have to shift into his human form and pull it out that way.

His ears swiveled around as he slowed to a quick trot, coming to a complete stop when he didn't pick up any running footsteps. He sniffed the air for a few minutes before he laid down on his uninjured side, taking a few minutes to catch his breath, gathering the strength he would need for the transformation.

It would be a particularly painful process since the arrow would be jostled and his muscles would shift around the silver tip but it was the only way to get it out.

The sound of snapping sticks had Akashi jumping on his feet, ignoring the pain the quick actions caused him, his head lowered and teeth bared to protect his neck, crouched down as he prepared to jump and defend himself, his golden eyes flashing.

A small boy, perhaps the same age Akashi appeared to be in his human form, stepped out, the moonlight overhead reflecting off of powder blue hair that framed an oval face and making pale, almost white skin, glow. Wide blue eyes full of concern stared at Akashi who was caught off guard, not used to having that particular look aimed at him by a human.

It was the only reason Akashi allowed the human to approach him, the boy crouching and his hands held out, making slow movements.

"I'm not going to hurt you." The boy said with a whispery melodious voice and Akashi snorted at the implication that the human even could if he wanted to. Even being the smallest werewolf in his pack he still reached the boy's shoulders.

Which brought up the curious question as to why the boy wasn't cowering in fear. Any sensible human would be and Akashi pondered if he should feel insulted that this odd boy wasn't.

He sniffed the boy carefully as he got closer and grunted in surprise when no scent reached him which was impossible. All humans had a unique scent that marked them individually but this human, and he was indeed human, had no scent.

Not mention, now that Akashi studied him carefully, something was off with the boy in general. He was right in front of Akashi yet Akashi couldn't sense him at all. He had absolutely no lack of presence and Akashi knew that ordinary humans probably would have a hard time seeing him.

What an odd human. No scent, no presence, no fear.

The boy was close enough to touch Akashi now and under his careful eyes he reached out with a slender hand and grabbed the arrow.

"This is going to hurt." The boy warned needlessly and Akashi braced himself, stifling a howl of pain as the arrow was swiftly yanked out. He did release a loud snarl however but the boy didn't even flinch, just gave Akashi a sympathetic look as he tossed the arrow away.

Akashi panted slightly as the pain began to dissipate and he could feel the wound beginning to heal. He faced the human boy who looked at him, still with no fear, even when Akashi brought himself to full height so he towered over the crouching boy, growling experimentally.

"Are you going to kill me?" The boy whispered and once again Akashi was caught off guard. Akashi huffed as he pawed the ground and then circled around the human who merely watched him in curiosity.

The lack of fear wasn't impudence then, the boy knew that killing him was a possibility, so why did he choose to help him?

He sniffed the human again, his nose touching the back of the boy's neck, but still, no scent came to him.

How fascinating. He thought that moving to this small town would be a boring endeavor but he just might have found a source of amusement.

His eyes scanned the boy for anything he might have missed and he caught the word Seirin embroidered in the black with blue trimmings uniform that the boy adorned. A high school student then.

"If you come with me I can patch up your wounds." Kuroko said softly as he stepped away and began to cautiously walk away and after some careful consideration, Akashi chose to follow him.

He needed to go back and warn the two pack mates he had chosen to bring with him but going now would be foolish since the hunters would be still looking for him. It would be better to wait until morning when they would surely give up.

So he followed the boy through the woods, the human easily weaving through the trees and avoided the large roots with practiced ease, until they reached a small hut like construction.

It was shaped like house but only big enough to have only one room at the most. The wood it was made of was mostly rotten, probably from age, and sprawling green vines encased most of it. There were a couple of windows, too grimy to see through, and one that was broken, jagged pieces of glass sticking out the window frame.

The human pushed open the heavy wooden door that screeched as its rusty hinges protested and they both walked in, the boy closing the door slightly but leaving a gap wide enough that Akashi could nude it back open if he wished.

The room inside was desolate, barely any furniture at all except a small beat up table in a corner with a large box on top of it.

In the center of the room was a pile of blankets and books which was surrounded by used currently unlit candles. There wasn't even a fireplace inside for a source of heat and Akashi knew the boy must be freezing. It was the middle of the night after all and winter was coming soon.

The boy brought over the box that had been on the table and Akashi looked inside it, mildly surprised at the assortment of medical objects that was inside. There were rolls of bandages, antibiotics, rubbing alcohol, painkillers and other things that Akashi couldn't recognize.

The human pulled out a roll of bandages and cautiously began wrapping up Akashi's wound although he didn't really need to since it would be healed by morning thanks to his healing abilities. Still, it was an odd sensation being care for like this.

The boy was careful, taking so much care not to make the bandages to tight or to loose and trying to be quick yet precise, his eyes narrowed in concentration. All he was was an overgrown wolf to him, so why did he care so much?

"There we go, all patched up." The boy whispered as he stepped back and Akashi walked around a bit to make sure it wouldn't hinder his movements, pleased when it didn't. "I'm not sure if whoever did that to you is still out there so you can stay here with me for as long as you want to."

Akashi watched as the human walked over to the pile of blankets and wrapped them around him, shivering slightly and he rolled his eyes. Humans were so fragile. Why didn't he just go home? Surely he didn't live here.

The human didn't look like he was going to leave anytime soon though so Akashi paced around the room, sniffing the air but no scent could be smelt. The boy shivered pitifully and with a roll of his eyes, Akashi curled around the boy, his large body able to completely encircle him, with his head and tail touching each other on the human's lap.

The boy gasped in surprise but the warmth of Akashi's body immediately comforted him and he settled down, running his hands through his soft fur. It was actually pretty relaxing as he gently combed out tangles and loose fur.

"My name is Kuroko Tetsuya." The boy suddenly introduced and Akashi perked his ears and looked at him curiously wondering why he had just introduced himself to a wolf. "I wonder if we can be friends."

The boy's, Kuroko's, voice sounded so forlorn and Akashi only found himself even more interested in the boy. What kind of life did he live that he sought friendship with an animal? Why was he in this shack in the middle of the night? So many questions.

Kuroko yawned lightly and he leaned his body heavily against Akashi's, his eyes drowsily closing and soon his breathing evened out.

What an odd human.

Akashi swiveled his ears around, making sure there were no sounds to indicate another person, before he allowed himself to relax and dose off.

He hadn't meant to fall into a deep sleep but the next thing he knew, he was being awoken by Kuroko who had started to shift around as he woke up. Akashi uncurled himself from him and watched as the human stretched tiredly, his hair sticking up every which way which induced the urge to comb it, before he looked at the streaming sunlight through the broken window.

"I should be going home." Kuroko murmured to himself although he looked reluctant. Akashi would have frowned if he was capable, wondering why the boy chose to spend the night here if he had a home to return to.

Kuroko gave him a soft smile and gently petted him on the head before leaving the hut with Akashi following him, sniffing the air cautiously.

"Thank you for keeping me company, it was nice not being alone." Kuroko said softly and Akashi cocked his head at the genuine happiness in Kuroko's eyes. The boy began walking away and Akashi watched him go, knowing he had to go back to warn his pack mates of the hunters.

At least that's what Akashi told himself but a few minutes later he found himself soundlessly trailing after the boy, annoyed at the urge to make sure he made it safely home, but the boy looked so frail that it was hard to not want to protect him.

As they came closer to the town, Kuroko began to drag his feet and he looked reluctant to go any farther. Unfortunately Akashi was unable to go any farther since it would be a bad predicament if anyone else saw him so with on last intrigued look, Akashi ran off back into the forest and toward his home, his thoughts remained on Kuroko.

As he neared his home, luckily meeting no hunters, a large golden wolf greeted him, whining and barking happily, prancing about like a puppy. Kise Ryouta was the oldest in his pack but his age certainly didn't reflect in his personality as he acted the most childish. Sometimes Akashi considered if it was because Kise had been bitten not born a werewolf.

With a loud growl that had Kise cringing and calming down, Akashi ran the rest of the way home with Kise hot on his heels.

His home was an old Victorian styled house with gray paneling exterior, large wrap around balcony with pillars to support the second floor balcony, large windows that had permanently closed curtains so strangers couldn't look in and large doors which Akashi knew had several locks for security reasons.

It was a large house for only three occupants although the number varied every so often. So far only two of his pack mates were actively living with him and the other two were with their own mates who lived in different regions. It wasn't uncommon for packs to live separately as long as they were willing to regroup at a moment's notice.

Akashi padded around the house to the back where he began to transform after checking the air for any intruders. His body convulsed as incredible familiar pain spread through it, his bones cracking and crunching as they rearranged themselves, his fur receding into his body leaving smooth fair skin, his bright golden eyes changing to brilliant analytical red, his tail also receding back into his body along with his wolf ears as human ears popped out of his skull and his snout cracked as it began to shorten until it completely disappeared leaving a human face behind.

Akashi stretched his naked human body, cracking his neck side to side, before glancing at the golden wolf who had also transformed back into a human with silky blonde hair, the exact same shade as the fur on his wolf form, narrow auric eyes that sparkled happily, a wide grin on his face that seemed permanent and was also completely naked revealing flawless skin.

"Ryouta, please go fetch your mate." Akashi ordered and the blonde nodded as he ran into the house shouting the name 'Aominecchi' with a loud hyper voice and Akashi's ears could pick up the grumblings of the other werewolf resident.

Kise's mate was Aomine Daiki, arguably the strongest in the pack in terms of brute strength, but he had a sloth like personality and was generally unmotivated when it came to anything except basketball. He had been the one to turn Kise.

Kise ran out of the house, still fully nude, with his arms around a man with short navy, currently wet, blue hair, bored lazy dark blue eyes and wore nothing but a towel around his waist and had water all over his dark tanned skin. Evidently Kise had chosen to drag him out of the shower.

"What's going on Akashi?" Aomine asked with a yawn.

"There are hunters living in this town. I wasn't able to see their faces." Akashi informed them and Kise stiffened while Aomine merely looked bored.

"I can hunt them down and tear them apart limb by limb." Aomine offered in the same tone he would use to describe the weather but Akashi shook his head.

"You know that will only grab their attention. No, we'll stay low and eventually they'll move on thinking I ran off." Akashi said and Kise looked nervous.

"What if they don't?" Kise asked, his arms tightening around Aomine's arm, his mate shooting him a look with hidden care.

"They never stay in one spot for very long. You know that Ryouta." Akashi said softly, placing a reassuring hand on Kise's arm, trying to convey comfort. Kise had a bad run in with a hunter a few years back so his fear was still fresh.

"So what will we do in the meantime?" Aomine asked and Akashi's mind flashed to Kuroko's uniform.

"Well, we must act completely normal and since we look like teens it would make sense to go to school wouldn't it?" Akashi said and the two frowned pensively.

"You want...us to go to school Akashicchi?" Kise asked experimentally and Akashi nodded while Aomine groaned in annoyance.

"They might have a basketball team." Akashi said and Aomine perked up slightly although he was obviously against the idea even if he didn't verbally voice it.

"Well, if it's what you want." Kise said reluctantly and Akashi smirked.

He really did mean it when he said they needed to seem perfectly normal but it didn't mean he wouldn't use the time to get to know Kuroko. He would discover everything about him until his curiosity was sated.


	2. Chapter 2

Akashi growled softly as he crouched down so his belly touched the ground, his teeth bared and all his sensed sharpened as he watched the hunters in front of him. Beside him Aomine, a large wolf with dark blue, almost black fur, did the same, watching the hunters with unconcealed bloodlust in his navy eyes.

Akashi growled warningly at him, nipping his snout sharply but lightly and Aomine bowed his head subserviently. Akashi stared him down for a long moment before turning back to the hunters.

Oh how he wished he could kill them, they were on his territory, a territory he was not able to mark without alerting them of his presence, and his instincts were screaming at him to tear them apart. However werewolves had laws to follow and he could not kill them unless they were about to slay one of his own.

So he watched, trying to gauge if they were going to move on soon. One of them, a large man with grey hair despite his youth and wild ash grey eyes stared around the forest with a raised crossbow, ready to strike.

"Tch, he probably moved on. It'd be fucking stupid of him to stay knowing there are hunters." The man said gruffly to his companion, a tall male with red hair, a shade brighter than Akashi's, and flat auburn eyes.

"Patience Haizaki, it would be best to stay a few more days just to make sure." His companion said reasonably and Akashi's hackles rose. He wanted them gone _now_.

"Screw your patience Ishida." Haizaki snarled as he trudged further out into the forest, his companion shaking his head as he trailed behind.

Akashi watched them disappear and stood up straight, stretching his muscles, while eyeing Aomine carefully.

While in wolf form, their primal animalistic instincts were more prominent and were harder to fight, so it would be easy for Aomine to see them as potential harm to his mate and go off to kill them, disregarding the law.

Aomine pawed the ground uneasily, growling, before he turned and went back to where he knew Kise would be. Akashi watched him go before he began running through the forest as fast as his paws could carry him.

For the last few days Akashi had taken to visiting the intriguing human boy every night when the moon was high in the sky, Kuroko having decided to call him 'Aka', a name amusingly close to his real name. At least he hadn't chosen a ridiculous name like 'Fluffy' or something of the like. If he had then Akashi would have reconsidered not eating him.

Irritation sparked through him as he realized that watching the hunters had made him late and he felt anxious to be at the human's side. Kuroko was so frail and winter was approaching, the air so cold frost was beginning to form on the ground, that the possibility of him freezing to death was not unlikely.

Like he would let his only form of amusement die.

He approached the hut, nosing the wooden door open with his snout, and walked in. He found Kuroko curled up in a ball in the middle of the room, wrapped up in the poor excuse of a blanket, reading a book by candle light.

"Aka, I was getting worried." Kuroko said as he perked up, setting the book down on his lap and moving the candle away so Akashi had enough room to curl around him. Akashi huffed a little and Kuroko chuckled as he immediately began petting Akashi's fur.

Feeling the anxiety of having hunters in his territory slip away, Akashi allowed himself to let down his guard, allowing himself to relax. He rested his head on Kuroko's lap, his eyes becoming half lidded as Kuroko's gentle nimble fingers running through his fur, lightly scraping his skin with his nails and combing out loose fur and dirt.

It was utterly absurd but Akashi felt completely at ease when he was with the boy, another factor of intrigued amusement for him.

He was about to allow himself to doze off when the scent of blood reached his nose which wrinkled. He turned his head to the source and saw that one of Kuroko's arms was bandaged neatly. He whined in confusion as he nudged it gently.

"Ah, this?" Kuroko asked as he lightly touched his bandage. "Just a small accident."

Akashi heard Kuroko's heart miss a beat, a sign of lying, and he growled softly, his ears going back slightly in annoyance, not liking that his human was lying to him. Kuroko paused, stiffening slightly but not in fear just wariness and Akashi forced himself to calm down.

He huffed in annoyance and laid his head on Kuroko's lap once more and moments later Kuroko's fingers resumed their ministrations. When his fingers began to tire, Kuroko picked up his book and began reading it out loud, the soft continuous timber of his voice making Akashi drowsy and content.

When he sensed that it was getting extremely late he raised his head and gently nipped Kuroko's hand, silently telling him to stop. The boy sighed in resignation as he set down the book and blew out the candle, nestling deeper against Akashi's body.

Akashi made sure that Kuroko was warm enough before licking Kuroko's hand and laying his head down, closing his eyes but he didn't allow himself to fall asleep until he heard Kuroko's own breathing even out in sleep.

_It's unusually busy, _Kuroko thought as he walked through the school, weaving expertly through throngs of students, noting the loud excited chattering all around him.

He entered his classroom and immediately went to his seat in the corner of the room by the window. It was a beaten up desk with the word 'ghost' etched into it and balls of paper surrounding the general area.

Not perturbed in the least, Kuroko just swiped the rubbish off his seat without even looking away from his book and sat down. Groups of students were already gathered since the bell was going to ring soon, their loud chattering reaching his ears and distracting him.

"Did you hear? Three boys are transferring here today!" One of the girls said excitedly, combing her hairs with her fingers.

"I hear they just moved into that huge house by the forest." Another girl said as she fixed her makeup, smacking her lips loudly.

"I hear that they're rich and good looking!" Another girl chimed in happily, a dreamy look in her eyes and all the girls sighed as they daydreamed.

Kuroko rolled his eyes although he would be lying if he said he wasn't the least bit curious. They didn't get many transferred students especially in the middle of the school year. Strings must have been pulled to allow it so late in the year.

Kuroko shrugged slightly as he put more effort into ignoring their mindless chatter, immersing himself into his book. It worked for a while until a particularly loud voice broke him out of his reverie and Kuroko looked up in annoyance.

A girl, one of the popular one's, strutted into the classroom and beside her was a boy Kuroko had never seen before although he couldn't shake the feeling of familiarity as he saw his cardinal red hair that looked like the exact same shade as Aka's. The boy looked around the room with sharp annoyed ruby eyes and Kuroko jolted slightly when they snapped to look right at him.

Not through him, not at his general direction, but right at him which was genuinely the first for Kuroko as his lack of presence made it impossible for people to notice him. How odd.

The boy asked the girl something, his tone too hushed to hear, but the girl replied loudly, her voice dripping with derision as she looked in Kuroko's direction. "That's the ghost of Teiko. He's a nobody, just ignore him. He gets his kicks from scaring people."

Kuroko snorted to himself as he returned back to his book. It was all a blatant lie of course but because he did have a tendency to scare everyone he wasn't exactly well liked. He didn't care very much though, he didn't feel the need to have their approval.

"Akashi-san!" He heard the girl whine and he jumped a little when Akashi sat down in the seat in front of him.

"My name is Akashi Seijuro, pleased to meet you." Akashi introduced and Kuroko looked at him boredly before glancing at the pouting girl who was shooting glares at him, though it may have been a bit more effective if she was able to look directly at him.

"Well, Akashi-kun," Kuroko said with cold politeness that had Akashi quirking an eyebrow. "I do believe that girl wishes for you to sit with her."

"Yes, I believe she does as well but if you don't mind I think I would prefer to sit here." Akashi said and Kuroko looked at him coldly.

"You would rather spend time with a ghost than with her?" Kuroko said, making sure his voice conveyed just how idiotic he thought the idea was and Akashi chuckled.

"If you don't mind." Akashi said and Kuroko paused as he studied him. He did mind of course, he valued his personal space and he preferred to be alone but something about Akashi reminded him so much of Aka.

"Do what you want." Kuroko said blandly as he returned to reading his book and ignoring Akashi completely.

Akashi knew he should be insulted at being so blatantly dismissed but all he could feel was amusement. As soon as he had entered the school people had tried to get his attention, wanting to be friends, tripping over their feet to be near him, like he was some sort of new commodity but of course his little human would be different.

Akashi chuckled throatily and Kuroko's eyes flitted to him before going back to his book with a small shake of his head.

How strange that Kuroko was more friendly to a wolf nearly his height than a human.

"I would be grateful if you stopped staring at me." Kuroko said and Akashi blinked.

"I'm just not used to seeing a person with such a lack of presence is all." Akashi murmured and Kuroko gave him an odd look.

"Funny, I'm not used to someone seeing me." Kuroko said with wryly. "How do you see me anyway?"

"Call it a gift." Akashi said with a smirk and Kuroko gave him an unamused look although he was unable to hide the intrigue in his blue eyes.

Truthfully, the reason Akashi was able to see Kuroko was not just because he was a werewolf, but more to do because he was gifted with something called emperor's eyes, a bloodline trait passed down from his family.

It allowed him to see things others couldn't and it helped predict movement before it happened. It was handy, especially in fights.

"You are a strange person." Kuroko said bluntly and Akashi nodded with a chuckle.

"Perhaps, but so are you." Akashi said and Kuroko shrugged.

The bell rang and everyone began piling into the classroom, their eyes immediately landing on Akashi, and hushed whispers filled the room, mostly questions as to why he was sitting so close to the ghost of the school.

"They really don't like you do they?" Akashi asked as he leaned his head on a hand and Kuroko shook his head in an uncaring way. "Humans never do accept what they can't understand."

"You say that like you're not human." Kuroko pointed out and Akashi smiled wide enough to show teeth.

"Oh did I? My apologies." Akashi purred. The look he received was one a person would give to a possibly deranged person. "Now, I'm new to the school and I was hoping that you could show me around the school."

"No." Kuroko said bluntly and Akashi's eye twitched ever so slightly although he never lost that amused look in his eyes.

"Why not?" He asked and Kuroko gave him a dubious look before gesturing to the entire class.

"You have an entire class dying to know you. Why not ask one of them?" Kuroko asked stubbornly and Akashi gave the rest of the class a bored look.

"I find you much more interesting." Akashi said truthfully and Kuroko sighed in slight exasperation before holding out his hand for Akashi's schedule which he readily passed over.

Kuroko's eyes scanned the schedule and his eyebrows furrowed in suspicion. The reason being that most of Akashi's classes were with Kuroko, all except two.

Akashi specifically tried to be in as many classes with Kuroko as he could and the classes he wasn't in Aomine or Kise were in it. They knew of his little fascination with Kuroko and would keep an eye on him. If they could see him.

"Most of your classes are with me so you can just follow me." Kuroko said bluntly as he handed Akashi back his schedule and the redhead feigned surprise.

"Well, that certainly works out for the best doesn't it?" Akashi said smugly and Kuroko eyed him weirdly as the teacher entered the classroom which hushed.

"Class, please welcome our new student, Akashi Seijuro. Akashi, why don't you stand up and tell the class about yourself?" The teacher asked and Akashi nodded as he faced the class.

"As mentioned, my name is Akashi Seijuro, I have just recently moved here with my two cousins, Daiki Aomine and Kise Ryouta. I do hope that we can get along." Akashi said amiably with a small forced smile.

"I'm sure there's someone here who's willing to show you around." The teacher said as his eyes swept the room and everyone raised their hands.

"My apologies, but I already have someone who's going to show me around." Akashi said which caused an outbreak of disappointed looks and a small exasperated sigh from behind him.

"I see. Well please sit down and I'll start the lesson." The teacher said and Akashi nodded while doing so, giving a small cheeky smirk to Kuroko who gave him a deadpanned look from the top of his book.

The day went more of the same, Kuroko reluctantly showing Akashi to his classes and the redhead sitting directly in front of him, uncaring if he took someone's seat. At first, Kuroko was annoyed since he preferred being alone but he allowed it because Akashi still reminded him so much of Aka.

He was also suspicious of the redhead's intentions, after all, he proved to be quite smart, he was good looking and it was rumored that he was rich, all of which made him quite sought out. So why would he bother with a ghost?

Still, it was an interesting experience if nothing else, being seen and talked to but it was also something Kuroko resolved not to get used to.

"Do you know how to get to the roof?" Akashi asked during the class before lunch and Kuroko frowned at the odd question.

"Yes." He replied honestly.

"Would you take me there?"

"No."

"You're not a very social person are you?" Akashi asked in amusement and Kuroko gave him a bland look. "If you don't show me where the roof is then I'll just have to follow you everywhere during lunch."

"...I'll show you." Kuroko acquiesced with annoyance and Akashi smirked at him. "Why do you wish to go there?"

"My cousin often skips class at whatever school we go to and can usually be found on the roof." Akashi replied and Kuroko nodded before turning back to his book.

When class was over Kuroko tried to sneak away but Akashi caught him just before he could escape into the crowds of students, forcing him to keep his word of showing him to the rooftop. It wasn't actually very well-known that there was door leading to the rooftop, Kuroko had found it by accident one day when he was searching for an empty classroom to hang out in.

He led Akashi to the third floor of the school, often stopped by people asking the redhead to eat lunch with them which Akashi politely declined each time, making it a long time before they arrived to the door.

"This leads to the rooftop. Bye." Kuroko said shortly and he made to leave but Akashi grabbed his arm and Kuroko blinked at the heat of his skin which seemed abnormally hot.

"Please, accompany me, I would like you to meet them." Akashi asked and Kuroko paused before sighing and nodding, frowning at the pleased look on Akashi's face. Did his company really mean so much to him?

He followed Akashi through the door and up the stairs, both of them stepping out onto the rooftop where two boys were wrestling about roughly.

One of them was blonde and lither than the other and he seemed to be copying movements from the other as well but it was still obvious that he was on the losing side of the fight. The other, a dark skinned teen with dark navy hair, had more muscle and his body was more heavy set yet just as quick as the other so he easily over powered the blonde.

"They will fall off the roof." Kuroko commented as he watched the two roll dangerously near the edge and Akashi sighed and shook his head.

"The only damage that will be done is a dented pavement." Akashi muttered. "Daiki, Ryouta."

The two boys immediately stopped fighting and looked at Akashi attentively. Akashi gave them all a pointed look and they nodded as if receiving a silent order.

"Akashicchi!" The blonde greeted happily as him as he and the other walked over to the middle of the roof, Akashi and Kuroko joining them.

"Tetsuya, this is Kise Ryouta and Aomine Daiki." Akashi introduced, gesturing to each of them in turn. "Daiki, Ryouta, this is Kuroko Tetsuya. I do hope that you get along."

The two squinted where Akashi had gestured to and to their credit when they finally noticed Kuroko they didn't shout in surprise, or show much of a reaction except widening their eyes and weirdly sniffing the air around him.

Kise came awfully close to him, his nose twitching, and Kuroko bopped him in the face with his book, making the boy yelp and Aomine to growl lightly, Akashi repeating the sound but with a more dangerous tone as he glared warningly at him.

"That hurt!" Kise wailed exaggeratingly and Aomine rolled his eyes and hit him on the arm making Kise yelp again and he glared. "What was that for?!"

"For being a crybaby!" Aomine retorted and once more they began to wrestle and Akashi rolled his eyes as he pulled out his lunch from his bag, a bento box full of assorted sushi. He began to eat, eyeing Kuroko when he just began to read his book, not pulling out food for himself.

"Are you not going to eat?" Akashi asked and Kuroko shook his head. "It's not healthy to not eat."

"I was not aware you cared so much for my wellbeing." Kuroko said blandly and this time Akashi's eyes narrowed in annoyance, feeling true irritation for the first time that day.

"I insist that you eat." Akashi said as he pushed his bento so it rested between them. "I'm afraid I packed too much and I do not wish to waste food."

"I don't want to." Kuroko said bluntly, the two of them not noticing how the Aomine and Kise had stopped wrestling and were currently watching them.

"I insist." Akashi said with a fake smile.

"I desist." Kuroko turned a page of his book.

"So you would have all this food wasted?" Akashi implored with a quirked eyebrow.

"It is Akashi-kun's fault for making so much." Kuroko retorted.

"Tetsuya, we can do this for the entire hour but I'm not going to give up." Akashi informed him and Kuroko took a slow deep breath before snapping his book closed and accepting the chopsticks Kuroko handed to him.

He took a piece of sushi and began to nibble on it and he was reluctant to admit that it was actually pretty good. Akashi gave him a pleased look before he also resumed eating.

Aomine and Kise glanced at each other and snorted before pulling out their own lunches, made my Akashi, and began to eat also.

"So Kuroko," Kise began and Kuroko glanced at him. "How long have you lived here?"

"Since I've been born." Kuroko replied.

"Is there anything fun to do here?" Kise asked excitedly and Kuroko shook his head and Kise looked severely disappointed. The blonde looked like he was going to ask him more questions so Kuroko stood up, garnering their attention.

"I just remembered I must return a book to the library. Excuse me." He wasn't technically lying, he did have a book that was going to be due soon but he had been planning to return it after school. He left them without a backward glance and he was going down the stairs when he heard footsteps behind him.

"I have yet to see the library I hope you don't mind me accompanying you." Akashi said with a smirk and Kuroko's eyes narrowed, his patience finally reaching his limit.

"Why are you doing this?" Kuroko asked lowly, turning to face the redhead, his jaw clenched and Akashi gave him a serious look, stepping down a few steps so his face was level to Kuroko's.

"Because I'm quite interested in you." Akashi said softly in a voice that sent shivers down Kuroko's spine that he tried to hide, backing away until his back hit the wall behind him.

"Why?" Kuroko demanded softly, his eyes guarded and Akashi smirked at him, moving closer, a hand moving so it rested on the wall beside Kuroko's head, his face moving inches away from Kuroko's, their bodies so close Kuroko could feel Akashi's body heat.

"I find you fascinating little human." Akashi said as his eyes pierced Kuroko's and they seemed to glimmer just the slightest. "I want to know everything about you, how you think, why you act like you do, I want to know all your secrets."

"Good luck with that." Kuroko growled with icy eyes, shifting closer to Akashi challengingly before he turned on his heel and walked off. The redhead allowed him to leave, a dark chuckle bubbling out of his throat. Oh yes, he always did enjoy a challenge.

"Why are you so fascinated with him? He seems even lower than a normal human being." Aomine asked gruffly when the redhead returned to them and Akashi snarled angrily, his eyes flashing gold, and Aomine bowed his head contritely.

"Akashicchi..." Kise started with startled golden eyes and Akashi looked at him with a frown. "Could it be that..."

"What?" Akashi snapped and Kise bit his lip nervously.

"Has your wolf picked out a mate?" Kise asked and Akashi froze, his red eyes widening but he did not outright deny it.

Werewolves had destined mates, chosen by their wolf side, the human side not having a choice in the matter. They only ever had one mate, a chosen person in the entire world, human or werewolf notwithstanding. Many werewolves spent their entire lives searching just to never find their chosen mates and Akashi had long given up even as his own pack found their mates.

It would explain his fascination with Kuroko and why his wolf form was so soothed by the boy's presence.

Akashi chuckled once more, his eyes looking over at the stairwell where Kuroko had left, a smirk twisted his lips.

"Fascinating." He murmured.


	3. Chapter 3

"He's really annoying." Kuroko complained grumpily as he sat in the middle of the room with Akashi curled around him, his golden eyes full of hidden amusement as he listened to the boy complain. The boy sighed with a shake of his head, running his hands through Akashi's fur to warm them. "Then the two classes I didn't have him in, either Kise or Aomine was there. I managed to avoid them for the most part but I don't think it will work for long since they tried really hard to find me."

Kuroko sighed tiredly and leaned further against Akashi, his tired exasperated eyes looking at the ceiling as if it had answers among the spider's webs.

Akashi huffed slightly, raising his head and touching Kuroko's face with his cold nose and the boy calmed down slightly, his eyes softening as he caressed one of Akashi's ears which suddenly perked up and the wolf tilted his head in confusion.

"What's wrong?" Kuroko asked with a frown and Akashi looked hesitant before he nudged Kuroko to his feet and began pushing out the hut with his snout, the boy stumbling a little.

The boy shivered slightly as he hugged his arms around himself as they stepped out into the cold. Akashi pushed him farther away from the hut before he stood close to Kuroko so his body heat offered him some warmth.

He raised his head and let out a couple of barks that echoed through the forest and Kuroko frowned, his eyes widening when two large shadows moved and stepped out, revealing two large wolves, both larger than Akashi.

One of them, the largest and bulkiest of the three, had what looked like black fur that glinted blue from the moonlight, his eyes dark blue. The other had golden soft fur and he was leaner than the blue wolf but not as much as Akashi. His tongue rolled out as his auric eyes looked at Kuroko excitedly.

The two approached him, delicately smelling the air, and Akashi touched both their noses with his as he allowed them to approached Kuroko who, despite being in the presence of three wolves that could easily kill him, two of which were as tall as him, still showed absolutely no fear, just stared at him impassively.

The golden wolf butted his head against Kuroko lightly then licked his face, leaving a trail of saliva on his face making the boy grimace in slightly disgust, and the blue wolf rolled his eyes.

"You two remind me of Kise-kun and Aomine-kun..." Kuroko murmured with a frown and Akashi eyed him curiously but Kuroko merely shook the thought away although lingering suspicion remained in his cerulean eyes as he petted Kise.

"You know, I think I'll just name all three of you after them. Akashi, Aomine and Kise." Kuroko said and Akashi snorted in wry amusement while the other two wolves blinked in surprise. It made him wonder if his little human already subconsciously knew the truth, he did seem pretty perceptive.

Aomine and Kise sniffed Kuroko carefully, trying to memorize a non-existent scent, and Kuroko boldly petted each of them on the head with a soft smile, laughing softly when Kise butted him nearly hard enough to make him fall and he would have if Akashi wasn't supporting him from behind.

Aomine nipped Kise's tail sharply and the golden wolf swung around and growled playfully, crouching his front down so his butt was in the air, his tail wagging excitedly. Aomine eyed him and also crouched down, his tail swishing side to side sedately, his teeth bared.

The two paused all movement for a moment, gauging each other, before they leapt and clashed with each other, a mess of teeth and growling, biting each other and dodging attacks. At first Kuroko was worried but Akashi just calmly watched them, knowing full well they were playing.

Kuroko began to look awed at the strength they displayed as they fought and Akashi snorted before barking, the wrestling werewolves pausing and looking at him. Akashi stepped forward and yipped at Aomine, crouching down slightly and Aomine growled and pawed the ground, his eyes more serious.

Kise stood by Kuroko like Akashi had, although for some reason he didn't seem as warm, but it was still enough that Kuroko wasn't freezing.

The two wolves circled each other, the air around them a bit tenser, then suddenly Aomine was charging and Akashi easily dodged, kicking his face with his back paws. Aomine quickly recovered and snarled as he charged once more but before he had even moved Akashi had shifted to dodge his attack, easily counterattacking with a snap of his powerful jaws.

His jaws sank into Aomine's shoulder and blood was shed but the wolf just snapped at Akashi's neck, the red wolf flitting away before his jaws could connect.

"Aren't you guys going too far?" Kuroko said concerned, not knowing that they could fight as viciously as they wanted since they had rapid healing abilities. Kise nudged him reassuringly as he watched his mate with pride.

They circled each other once more before Akashi darted forward at a speed that Aomine couldn't dodge, sinking his teeth into one of his front legs and Aomine sank his teeth into the back of Akashi's neck but the red wolf ripped out of his hold before he could secure it, blood invisible against his red fur.

With an injured leg Aomine's speed was hindered but he didn't give up, keeping his head lowered, his teeth bared as he watched Akashi who paced around him. Akashi flitted forward and Aomine lowered his body and moved his head, thinking that Akashi was aiming for his neck but instead Akashi leapt up and landed on the larger wolf's back, sinking his jaws into the back of his neck.

Aomine howled and dropped and rolled, forcing Akashi to let go and Aomine immediately charged after him trying to catch him off guard but Akashi was ready, nimbly avoiding the attack, dropping low and snapped at Aomine's neck.

His jaws encased it, sinking his teeth into flesh, and Akashi pushed with his legs, forcing Aomine onto his back, pinning him by the neck securely. Aomine stayed still, not fighting, whining in reluctant defeat. Akashi kept him pinned for a long moment before letting him go and walking over to Kuroko with pride, his head held high.

Kuroko immediately worried over Akashi, the wolf wagging his tail slightly and his eyes pleased as he nudged Kuroko playfully, allowing Kuroko to worry over his wounds, his concern pleasing him. Kise walked over to Aomine, sniffing his wounds and licking them to clean them, the dark wolf licking his face gratefully.

Kuroko shivered and Akashi began pushing him to the hut, Kuroko not bothering to fight it since he was cold and tired. Just before they entered Akashi turned to Kise and Aomine, barking and gesturing to the hut with his snout, inviting them inside.

It was a tight fit, having three wolves and a boy inside, but they all managed to squeeze inside comfortably, their combined body heat making Kuroko warmer than he had ever been. Kuroko curled against Akashi and smiled softly as he ran his hand through the fur.

"So, I have two new friends now?" Kuroko murmured and Akashi barked lightly as he licked Kuroko's hand.

* * *

><p>Kuroko opened the door slowly, letting it swing open, and peered around the dark room before stepping into the house, closing the door behind him. He expertly walked around empty glass bottles and made his way to the kitchen.<p>

It was an old styled kitchen with almost antique like fridge and old gas stove, all beaten up in some way. The counters were a mess, bottles accumulated on the surface and where there weren't bottles there were dirty dishes, the sink already full.

Kuroko's feet stuck to the sticky yellowed tile floor as he made his way to the fridge which made an odd loud noise, indicating it was close to breaking down. He opened it just to see barely anything in there aside some eggs, milk, some bread and moldy rice which he took out and threw away.

He then took out the eggs and bread and closed the fridge behind him. He took a frying pan, quickly cleaned it in the sink, before he began making a simple omelet, keeping his ears open for any sound as he tried to stay as quiet as possible.

He tried to toast the bread but the toaster sparked when he tried to use so he gave up quickly on that front, not wanting to electrocute himself, instead after the omelet was done, he moved it onto a plate and fried the bread slightly.

Once the meal was done he made his way through the house and entered a dark room where there were piles and piles of empty bottles, clothing and other messes strewn about. In the middle of the room was a large ratty bed with a huge lump in the middle covered by a blanket.

Kuroko moved to the nightstand, moving away some dirty dishes, before placing the cooked meal onto it, giving the lump on the bed a cautious look. He turned to leave but a thin hand wrapped around his wrist, yanking him to a stop, Kuroko flinching harshly at the contact.

He turned to face the lump, which was no longer a lump, but a thin wiry man with haunted blue eyes. His brown hair was messed about and limp with grease from being unwashed for so long and his skin a sickly pale.

"Tetsuya..." The man whispered with a hoarse voice, tears welling up and falling down his thin gaunt cheeks. He licked his chapped lips and opened his mouth as he breathed out of it, revealing yellowed teeth. "Tetsuya...I'm sorry..."

Kuroko turned around and patted his painfully thin shoulder, his eyes vacant as he did so but the man's eyes brightened nonetheless.

"It's okay father, hurry and eat your meal." Kuroko said softly as he gestured to the plate on the nightstand. He gently removed his father's hand from his wrist and instead helped guide him so he sat in front of his meal, only leaving when his father picked up the fork and began to mechanically eat.

Kuroko paused at the doorway and stared at his father for a moment before sighing morosely and leaving.

Akashi entered the classroom with a self-satisfied smirk, pleased at how last night had gone with both his packmates and mate accepting each other, only to freeze when he realized that they classroom wasn't empty like he had originally thought despite it being pretty early.

In the corner was a student writing something on Kuroko's desk in permanent marker, no doubt adding to the collection of words already accumulated there, and Akashi growled animalistically, the sound echoing through the room and startling the boy.

"What do you think you're doing?" Akashi demanded softly, dangerously, stalking closer to the boy like a predator to his prey. The student backed away, his human instincts warning him of danger, but Akashi kept coming closer to him, caging him into a corner.

Fear began leaking out of the boy, filling Akashi's nose and the redhead's eyes glinted gold just for a mere second.

"I-I..." The boy stammered.

"I...?" Akashi parroted, waving a hand and twirling it in a gesture for the boy to continue. The student looked at the doorway, gauging how far it was to see if he could run and escape, but Akashi moved to block his sight, a smile on his face that held no warmth.

"I was just doing what everyone else does!" The boy shouted defensively and Akashi chuckled darkly, the boy flinching away at the twisted sound.

"Just like a little sheep. Do you know what eats sheep?" Akashi asked softly and the boy looked a bit confused but fear dominated his brown eyes. "_Wolves_."

Akashi moved closer, his eyes piercing the boy's, his smiling lips parted to show teeth, and a hand moved so it rested on the boy's throat. The boy was heavily breathing at this point, the acrid smell of fear wafting even heavier now which only egged Akashi's wolf side on, and the student let out a whimper.

"I will say this once, and only once." Akashi said slowly to make sure the dimwitted human heard him. "Leave Tetsuya Kuroko alone or the only thing that anybody will be able to find of you years from now is your bones buried deep into the forest. Do. You. Understand?"

"Y-y-y-es!" The boy whimpered and Akashi's hand tightened over his fragile neck a little bit.

"I can't hear you." Akashi said sadistically.

"YES!" The boy shouted through the pain around his throat and Akashi let him go, his nails scratching the skin lightly, lingering, before dropping to his side.

"I suggest telling no one about our little chat, I doubt anyone will listen to you but I am positive they will listen to me." Akashi said before he stepped aside and he watched as the boy ran out of the classroom.

Akashi leaned against the wall and closed his eyes, breathing deeply, focusing his thoughts on Kuroko to calm himself. He had almost lost control which was something that came easy to a werewolf but often left devastating consequences.

When he opened his eyes he was visibly calmer and more relaxed. He wandered back to Kuroko's desk, a new word marring the surface, and Akashi raised his hands, his nails growing longer and sharper before he smashed through the wood easily.

He spent long moments destroying the desk completely, making it unusable and unrecognizably before he dumped the remains in the corner of the class. He took a random desk and placed it where Kuroko's desk had been before he plopped down on his own desk with a satisfied look.

A few students walked in, some of them noticing Kuroko's new desk but wisely stayed quiet when seeing Akashi's warning look, until finally Kuroko entered the classroom. A book was in his hands but his eyes did not shift to read the lines, instead they stared at the book blankly, a troubled look on his face.

He reached his desk and paused, staring at the clean surface with a frown before he looked around and his eyes landed on the pile of wrecked wood and metal. His eyes moved over to Akashi, scrutinizing him, quietly asking him if he was the culprit.

"Good morning, Tetsuya." Akashi said with a small smile and cunning pleased eyes.

"What happened to my desk?" Kuroko asked, not sitting down as if it was a trap.

"I don't know what you mean." Akashi replied and Kuroko's eyes narrowed.

"This isn't my desk." Kuroko stated impatiently before pointing at the pile in the corner of the room. "That was."

"There must have been some kind of accident." Akashi said innocently but it didn't fool Kuroko in the least however he sighed in resignation before cautiously sitting down. "So how are you Tetsuya, it looked like you were troubled by something when you came in."

"It's none of Akashi-kun's business." Kuroko said sharply and Akashi stifled a growl.

"One of these days you'll open up to me." Akashi stated.

"And one of these days you'll grow bored and leave me be." Kuroko quipped, leaning back when Akashi moved closer to him with a smirk.

"I don't think I'll ever get bored of you." Akashi said slowly and Kuroko's breath hitched slightly when those red eyes stared into his so intently, feeling oddly flustered and put on the spot.

"If Akashi-kun says so." Kuroko said softly and Akashi's smile grew as he leaned back once more, allowing Kuroko to relax.

"Tell me Tetsuya, would giving me a chance be so bad?" Akashi asked seriously and Kuroko gave him a guarded look.

"It could be." Kuroko said truthfully and Akashi nodded.

"But it might not be. Aren't you lonely, having no friends to trust or to be with?" Akashi wheedled and Kuroko's eyes turned icy.

"I prefer to be alone." Kuroko said and there was some truth in his words but his eyes held longing that wasn't mean to be seen but Akashi's eyes caught.

"Nobody wants to be alone, it is human, even most animal's nature, to want a companion." Akashi said and Kuroko turned his head and looked out the window.

"Why do you care so much? I've done everything to dissuade you and yet you keep persisting." Kuroko asked and Akashi gave him an equally guarded look, trying to figure out what to say since he couldn't very well come out and tell the truth. Not yet.

"Is it so wrong to just find you to be an interesting person and want to get to know you?" Akashi settled on saying. "Is that not how friends are usually made?"

"I wouldn't know." Kuroko replied but it was obviously that he was faltering a little. Akashi reached forward slowly, touching the hand he often licked when in wolf form, and Kuroko blinked but didn't move away.

"I'm not asking for much Tetsuya. All I'm asking is for a chance." Akashi said cajolingly, his hand warming up Kuroko's. "I won't push you and I'll back off if you tell me to."

"Do-" Kuroko paused and licked his lips. "Do what you want I won't stop you."

It wasn't words of acceptance but it was enough for now, or at least all he was going to get. Akashi smiled at him and Kuroko just looked at him warily, as if this whole thing was a trap and he was waiting for it to snap.

"Well, how about accompanying me during lunch with my cousins once more?" Akashi offered. "I even packed an extra bento just in case you didn't have lunch again."

"You shouldn't have gone through the trouble." Kuroko replied and Akashi gave him a reassuring smile.

"It was no trouble. So will you?"

"...It would be bad for the food to be wasted." Kuroko replied before he opened his book and began to read.

The bell rang and the teacher entered the classroom but the two boys easily ignored him, Kuroko continued to read his book and Akashi stared out the window, lost in his thoughts. The rest of the day crawled by more of the same until lunch time came.

Kuroko didn't even need further convincing, he obediently followed Akashi to the rooftop without trying to sneak away like Akashi had half expected him to. Once they walked out, Kuroko looked away with a small blush when he saw Kise and Aomine in the midst of a heavy make out session.

Akashi was pleased to see no disgust in his eyes just discomfort at the public display. He cleared his throat loudly and Aomine and Kise broke apart, not looking the least bit bothered at being caught.

"Akashicchi!" Kise said happily as the two sat down. At first the two didn't notice Kuroko but after a long moment both Aomine and Kise jolted slightly when they spotted him. "Kuroko!"

"Hello." Kuroko said, accepting the bento that Akashi passed over to him. "Thank you."

Akashi eyed Kuroko carefully, watching him open the box and look at the assortment of expensive food that Akashi had spent a lot of time cooking with care. Kuroko slowly picked up his chopsticks and nibbled on the food, his eyes lighting up slightly.

"Do you like it?" Akashi asked and Kuroko nodded, pleasing the redhead, his wolf side content. Since Kuroko was his mate, it was his job to provide the food and it was his mate's job to accept it.

With a triumphant smirk, Akashi began eating his own bento and Kise and Aomine knew that if he was in his wolf form, his tail would be wagging happily which amused the both of them. Silence permeated the air as they enjoyed their lunches.

"You have gym next right?" Aomine asked suddenly and Kuroko frowned, trying to figure out how Aomine knew since he had avoided him yesterday, making sure they didn't see him, but shrugged it off.

"Yes." Kuroko replied.

"Wanna head over there together then Tetsu?" Aomine asked and Kuroko shrugged, his frown growing deeper slightly at the overly casual nickname, but then nodded. He really was trying to make a bit of an effort and Akashi was glad his words were having a bit of an impact.

Kise began chattering loudly and excitedly, his words mostly aimed at Kuroko, telling him about the places they had lived before. Kuroko didn't show much of an outward reaction and he didn't really reply, but his eyes would glance at Kise interestedly.

"Tetsuya, is something not to your liking?" Akashi interrupted when he saw Kuroko stop eating when hadn't even finished half. Kuroko blinked and looked down at the bento before shaking his head.

"I have a small appetite I can't eat a lot." Kuroko said softly and Akashi frowned suspiciously, once more taking in Kuroko's small frame and thin wrists. Aomine took the bento from Kuroko and ate the food so it wouldn't go to waste.

The bell rang and everyone packed up before going their separate ways to class, with Aomine and Kuroko heading to the gym.

"Does this school have a basketball team?" Aomine asked roughly, and Kuroko nodded, subtly examining Aomine as they walked down the bustling halls. With his physic and height, Kuroko could see him doing well in basketball which made him a bit envious.

Pushing his lack of presence aside, Kuroko didn't have enough stamina to participate in sports even though he wanted to. He had joined the basketball team at one point, but he was pushed into third string and eventually quit when it became obvious that he wasn't getting any better.

They entered the gym's locker room, and Kuroko snuck into a corner where he couldn't be seen very well as extra security. He changed swiftly, keeping a wary eye out, biting his lip nervously all the while.

Once he was done, he left the locker room where some people were already doing light exercises including Aomine, who noticed him after a few minutes of searching. His navy eyes landed on Kuroko's arms which were revealed by the mandatory gym t-shirt.

One of his arms was wrapped up tightly in a bandage but his other was littered in bruises and small scratches.

"What happened there?" Aomine asked, and Kuroko flinched as he reflexively touched his arms, rubbing them lightly.

"I fall a lot." Kuroko said blandly. "I'm a bit clumsy sometimes."

"Be more careful." Aomine said gruffly as he began stretching, looking around and analyzing the people around him, looking disinterested but resolving to go to Akashi about this.

The gym teach walked into the gym and blew his whistle, everyone obediently lining up in front of him as he took attendance; Aomine helped Kuroko out when the teacher failed to see him.

"Alright, listen up you little runts. Today we'll be playing dodge ball." The teacher said as he pulled out a cart full of rubber balls and began lining them up in the middle of the gym. The students were sorted into two teams with Kuroko and Aomine in the same one.

"This is boring." Aomine said with a yawn, and Kuroko nearly chuckled as the whistle blew, signalling the beginning of the game.

Everyone clashed, their shoes squeaking on the floor, rubber balls bouncing everywhere. At first, the two teams were even, but then, the side Kuroko was on began winning when Aomine proved to be fast and accurate, if not a little brutal at times.

The other team began focusing on him, and it took everything Aomine could to dodge them all. It was then that Kuroko's lack of presence proved useful as he began to deflect the balls easily, allowing Aomine time to throw more balls at the opposing team.

"Eh, we make a good team Tetsu." Aomine said suddenly with a smirk. Kuroko blinked and flinched when the larger man suddenly raised a fist toward him. The fist remained in the air, and Kuroko cautiously knocked it with his own fist, having seen friends doing it occasionally. Aomine gave him a grin before continuing on with the game.

No matter how many rounds they played, the side with Aomine and Kuroko always won; it was a blatant one sided fight each time and soon enough everyone just gave up which annoyed Aomine.

By the end of the period, people were clapping Aomine on the back, much to his displeasure, congratulating him on a good game, while Kuroko slipped off to the changing room, changing quickly while everyone was distracted.

"You going to your next class?" Aomine asked as he finished changing and found Kuroko, finding it easier and easier to keep track of him as time went by.

"Yes." Kuroko said shortly as they left the locker room and made their way through the hallways of the school.

"Well I'm going to the rooftop to sleep." Aomine said as he stifled a yawn. "High school is useless, trust me."

"Goodbye Aomine-kun." Kuroko said with a tiny bit of amusement. Aomine waved goodbye to him and disappeared into the crowds of students while Kuroko went to his next class. In his next class, Kise managed to track him down and spent most of the time talking to him, only lowering his voice to a whisper when the teacher began to teach. At first it was annoying, but Kuroko began warming up, even finding some of Kise's stories interesting.

He also liked the fact that as much as Kise talked, there was no pressure for Kuroko to respond to any of it, the excitable boy perfectly content to just talk. It was calming in its own way. It was only directed at him as well.

A few students tried to grab Kise's attention, try to get to know him, befriend him for various reasons, but the blonde would politely blow them off. Kuroko was beginning to be the target of hate and envy since he now garnered the attention of Kise and Akashi, Aomine's attention not yet well known.

Still, Kuroko wasn't worried. It wasn't like any of them could actually see him after all. There honestly wasn't much they could do to him. Mess up his desk, make up rumors and lies and maybe trash his locker that he had stopped using long ago. All things that really didn't bother Kuroko.

Akashi was in the rest of his classes afterwards and they didn't talk too much, just exchanging small talk. True to his word, Akashi didn't push him too much, asking simple questions like what his favorite color was, what his favorite book was and so forth.

At the end of the day Kuroko was actually just a tiny bit reluctant to leave but he had things to do. He had to go grocery shopping with the little money he had and then go home. So with a sigh, Kuroko hefted his bag over his shoulder.

"I'll see you later, Tetsuya." Akashi said and Kuroko frowned a bit, wouldn't it be 'See you tomorrow?' but nodded nonetheless, watching as the redhead along with Kise and Aomine got into an expensive black car that stood out nearly obnoxiously, and drove off.

* * *

><p>Kuroko walked through the forest a little earlier than usual, a tired haggard look on his face, gingerly stepping with injured feet protected by shoes, as he arrived at the hut. He looked around but Akashi was nowhere to be seen but then again, the sun had barely just set so Akashi had plenty of time to arrive.<p>

Still, his comfort wouldn't be unwelcomed.

With a shake of his head he inwardly scolded himself for being so dependent on a wolf that could very well leave any day before he made his way to the hut, frowning when he saw the door was slightly opened when he distinctively remembered closing it that morning.

Cautiously, Kuroko opened the door, wincing at the loud creaking noise, and looked inside. A man with odd grey hair yet a young face stood inside, his ash grey eyes scanning the area and furrowing at the pile of blankets and books that laid about. He was clad in black and had silver rings on his hands.

When he heard the door open he twirled around and Kuroko noticed the crossbow in his hand, raised to point right at him. At first the man looked confused, not seeing Kuroko, but after a few seconds, a considerably less time than what it took most people, he let out a startled shout.

"Fuck! Just when I thought I got away from this shit!" The man swore but then his eyes narrowed. "But you're not him so...Who are you?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Who are you?" Kuroko asked cautiously as he took a step back more than a little shaken that someone was in a place he considered his sanctuary. Haizaki set his crossbow down and raised his hands as if to surrender and Kuroko noticed silver rings adorning his fingers.

"Hey, I don't mean any harm. Here, let's try this again." Haizaki strode over to Kuroko who flinched and offered his hand. "Name's Haizaki."

"...Kuroko." Kuroko said softly as he shook the hand, noticing how Haizaki's ash grey eyes seemed to narrow in speculation as if to discern Kuroko's reaction, his hand clutching Kuroko's firmly so his rings pressed into his skin.

"Well it's nice to meet ya!" Haizaki said as he let go of Kuroko's hand, the boy feeling as if he just passed an unspoken test but none of his unease dissipated.

"What are you doing here?" Kuroko asked guardedly with wary eyes and Haizaki gave him a smile that was probably meant for reassurance.

"Just lookin for something." Haizaki said and Kuroko's eyes narrowed as he made the connection to the crossbow and the arrow that had hurt Akashi when they first met. It was still early so hopefully Akashi wouldn't arrive for a while which was fortunate.

"What are you looking for?" Kuroko asked and Haizaki looked at him consideringly.

"Tell me something first boy, do you have a brother?" Kuroko frowned before nodding hesitantly.

"Yes, he's gone off to college though." Kuroko replied vaguely.

"Share the same name as you?" Haizaki dug and Kuroko's eyes turned absolutely icy.

"I don't know what business that is of yours." Kuroko snapped and Haizaki bowed his head slightly.

"Perhaps you're right I just feel as if I met someone similar to you." Haizaki said before he leaned against the doorway to the hut. "What I'm looking for is a dangerous beast. It appears as a large wolf."

"There are none here." Kuroko said readily, perhaps too much so since Haizaki's eyes narrowed in suspicion. Kuroko kept his face carefully devoid of emotion. Lying was something he excelled at especially when it came to ones important to him.

"You sure, boy?" Haizaki asked as he tried to make himself seem bigger and more intimidating. Kuroko tried to look just a little scared for show, his eyes widening a little and he bit his lip nervously.

"I've lived here for a long time and I've come here every night and I haven't seen anything like that, sir." Kuroko said with a small vulnerable voice and Haizaki studied him before snorting to himself and looking around the forest.

"Do you believe in monsters, boy?" Haizaki asked and Kuroko frowned a little before nodding slowly. "Smart boy then. You see, there are monsters everywhere, right under your very nose. A monster came and killed my parents."

"My sincerest apologies." Kuroko said mechanically as his thoughts wondered to Akashi. He and his friends were certainly strong enough to kill but Kuroko did not feel that they seemed the type to do so needlessly. After all, they hadn't killed him and he was the definition of prey to them.

"You'd be surprised what monsters lurk about." Haizaki said slowly, intently and his grey eyes pierced Kuroko's, holding them, the boy unable to look away. "They can seem human sometimes but they always have to return to their true forms."

"That sounds scary, sir." Kuroko said with a false waver in his voice and Haizaki smirked as he walked closer to Kuroko and it was only then he smelt an odd scent. It was like a mix of gunpowder, wood and a...Sort of herb he never smelt before.

"Damn right it is. They act friendly, keep the act up for years sometimes, but then they kill you or turn you into one of them." Haizaki said and Kuroko once again though of Akashi but his mind refused to compare Akashi to a monster. "I will ask you one last time, are you sure you haven't seen anything unusual here? An animal that never used to live here? An animal bigger than normal? Red fur?"

"No sir, if I did I would report it for the safety of my family and friends." Kuroko said with wide eyes as he scanned the forest in trepidation and fear.

"Perhaps it moved on then." Haizaki murmured under his breath but then he shook his head. "Well, I'm living in the hotel in the middle of the town. If you see anything come see me immediately."

"Of course, sir." Kuroko said dutifully and he watched as Haizaki walk away with troubled blue eyes.

Monsters...Well they came in all forms didn't they? Who was anyone to judge what a monster was? Kuroko's eyes hardened resolutely before he stumbled into the hut.

* * *

><p>Akashi darted through the forest, a little late because he had been making bento boxes which had taken unusually long, probably because Kise and Aomine had managed to nearly destroy the kitchen in one of their tussles, which they were now fixing because if it wasn't completely fixed when Akashi got back there would be hell to pay.<p>

He was just nearing the hut when he smelled the poisonous scent of a hunter and he snarled angrily as he rushed forward, warning bells ringing in his head. A hunter was near HIS mate.

Without any regard for his own safety Akashi broke into a dash, his legs straining as he ran as fast as he could, and burst into the hut, snarling and growling. In the middle of the hut, all alone, was Kuroko who gasped and jumped at the sudden intrusion.

"Akashi, what's wrong?" Kuroko said as he hurried over to the wolf who immediately pushed him over and began sniffing at him. There was a scent of blood that came from Kuroko's feet but Akashi doubted that had been by the hunter but he gnashed his teeth together nonetheless.

He anxiously paced the hut, sniffing around and snarling as he discovered that the entire place was filled with the scent of perfume. He pawed the ground, fur bristling and hackles raised, and Kuroko watched him with concern, cautiously walking over to him and touching his shoulder.

"It's okay Akashi, calm down." Kuroko said softly and Akashi felt himself unwillingly obeying his mate and he buried his snout into the boy, hoping to block the stench of perfume. "There was someone here but he's gone."

Akashi still whined and he looked around to make sure the man was indeed gone. He pushed past Kuroko and left the hut, stalking around the small building, his nose sniffing but even as he did this the chilled night air was blowing away the perfume meaning the hunter was long gone.

That didn't change that he had been there in the first place. Akashi turned around and went back to the hut where Kuroko waited for him, probably reluctant to stand on his feet but blue eyes watched him with concern.

Akashi sniffed his mate's feet which were bandaged, Kuroko's shoes by the door, blood also emanating from them, and barked, demanding him to explain how he got injured. Kuroko reached over to pet him but he dodged the hand and barked again this time accompanying it with a paw slamming against the floor, still agitated.

"I just stepped on some broken glass." Kuroko explained and Akashi heard no lie which was good because he didn't know if his temper would be able to handle it at that point. He closed his eyes, felt the bonds of each of his packmates, like threads wrapped around him tightly, and he tugged on Aomine and Kise's, summoning them.

"Hey come on, it's okay." Kuroko cooed softly as he hugged Akashi's neck. The wolf huffed slightly but he pressed Kuroko's body closer to him with his head. After a long while, Kise and Aomine arrived, whining at the scent and barking as they circled the two, making sure they were both ok.

Akashi barked at them softly, tilting his head outside, and both Kise and Aomine ran out to make sure the hunter was truly gone. He turned back to Kuroko who finally let him go and yawned tiredly, crawling to his pile of blankets.

Akashi wished he could transform back into his human form and demand answers from him but he couldn't. It wasn't the right time yet to reveal the truth and he would just scare Kuroko off. The hunter wouldn't harm Kuroko since he was human.

Still, the unease and anxiety was still there, but Akashi pushed it back as much as he could as he curled around Kuroko a little tighter than usual but the boy didn't complain.

"I don't understand what the problem is." Kuroko stated as he ran his hands through Akashi's fur, feeling how his muscles were tense. "All we did was talk and he left."

Akashi huffed but turned his head and licked Kuroko's hand, trying to force himself to calm down. He felt Kuroko bury himself deeper into his fur and eventually fall asleep but he kept watch, his ears perked up and his mouth baring his teeth ever so slightly.

He heard before he saw Aomine and Kise come back and they entered the hut, touching their snouts to Akashi's before curling around him and Kuroko. It would seem the hunter wasn't around or they would have warned him.

Despite that though, none of them slept that night, too wary of the hunter. If he didn't leave town soon then Akashi would have to come up with a plan to get rid of him which wouldn't be easy. He couldn't kill hunters unless they were attempting to kill him outright and he couldn't just kidnap Kuroko and move to a different town.

Akashi growled slightly as he tucked Kuroko against him more so the boy was barely even visible. It was his job to protect his mate and he would do it, damn the consequences.

He would keep a more careful watch and he wouldn't do anything quite yet but the moment he thought his mate was in trouble, he would kill all the hunters in town.

* * *

><p>The next morning, both Kise and Aomine ran off back home while Akashi waited as Kuroko gingerly slipped on his shoes, wincing in pain. He stood up experimentally, sighing, and began limping out of the hut. Akashi snorted before walking in front of Kuroko, stopping him.<p>

"What's wrong?" Kuroko asked and Akashi turned his head and pushed Kuroko closer to him, crouching slightly. At first Kuroko stood still looking at Akashi in confusion before understanding dawned on him. "Surely you don't..."

Akashi barked and nudged him again more insistently and Kuroko cautiously placed his hands on Akashi's back, studying the wolf's reaction. He gradually placed more and more weight on his hands as he slowly lifted his leg and sat on Akashi's back with more than a little trepidation, hardly believing what he was being allowed to do.

Akashi waited for Kuroko to find his balance before slowly beginning to walk toward the town, picking up the pace once Kuroko got more comfortable, keeping his balance by holding onto Akashi's shoulders and lightly squeezing Akashi's side with his legs, fortunately having enough sense to not clutch and tug on his fur.

"Thank you Akashi." Kuroko said softly and Akashi barked, his tail slightly wagging. He began walking quicker, bordering on running, just to see how Kuroko could keep his balance. The boy lowered himself and put more pressure on his legs but seemed securely balanced still.

So Akashi began to run, not nearly as quick as he could of course, but enough to just experiment. Kuroko completely flattened his body against Akashi's and his legs were squeezing the wolf's sides, his hands sliding so they lightly looped around Akashi's neck, locking himself firmly.

Faster and faster Akashi began to run, not knowing what was too fast since he never had a human ride on top of him, as if he would degrade himself to, and Kuroko stayed on top of him, although he had to bury his head into the fur under him when his eyes began to blur.

It was absolutely exhilarating for him though, to be on this huge red wolf, racing at speeds unnatural for any animal. It was like time stopped and it was like they were gliding through the air. For the time being Kuroko was able to forget about everything except for how he was riding Akashi and he felt _free_. A smile grew on Kuroko's face and he began to laugh softly, almost inaudibly, Akashi barking happily in response.

At this point Akashi was just running through the forest in random directions, not heading to the town although staying reasonably close to it, feeling pleasure at making his mate so happy, with a simple action of running of all things. Eventually though, too soon for him, Kuroko squeezed his neck slightly and shouted for Akashi to take him back to town, that he was late for something even though they had a while before school.

So regrettably, Akashi ran toward the town, slowing and stopping when he reached the edge. He crouched down and Kuroko gingerly got off, wincing as he put weight on his feet. Akashi wished he could help him walk but unfortunately a giant wolf walking through the town probably wasn't a good idea.

"...Be careful, Akashi." Kuroko said and Akashi whined, tilting his head in confusion. Kuroko sighed as he petted Akashi's head fondly, looking him in the eyes. "Just...Be careful going through the woods."

Akashi barked and wondered if Kuroko's warning had anything to do with the hunter, making him also question just how much Kuroko knew. Still, Akashi couldn't very well ask, even when he was back in human form.

"I'll see you later, Akashi." Kuroko said and Akashi bumped his head against Kuroko one last time and watched as the boy walked away, only retreating back into the forest when he disappeared into the distance.

* * *

><p>"What happened to your feet?" Akashi asked the moment Kuroko entered the classroom, still walking slowly and his eyes hiding pain. Kuroko gave him an annoyed petulant look as he sat down and pulled out his book.<p>

"Nothing. I stepped on glass by accident." Kuroko replied and there was no lie but Akashi was still suspicious since Kuroko didn't seem like the clumsy type but decided to let it slide for the time being.

"I can drive you home after school if you wish so you don't have to walk." Akashi offered and something akin to fear flashed through Kuroko's eyes as he shook his head quickly.

"No." Kuroko said sharply, sharper than ever before even when they had first met, and Akashi frowned, slightly startled since he hadn't done anything but offer a ride which hardly warranted such a response. "Ah, my apologies. No thank you though."

"If you insist..." Akashi said and Kuroko nodded then paused as he studied Akashi with traces of concern, an expression reminiscent of the look he gave Akashi when they first met when he was in wolf form. It took him aback now as it did back then.

"Is everything alright?" Kuroko asked and Akashi blinked, trying to keep his surprise hidden.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Akashi asked although he supposed it could be the fatigue showing on his face because he hadn't slept all of last night and had been plotting and planning for the majority of the time.

"You just look tired and a bit worn out." Kuroko replied, turning his attention back to his book, his fingers playing with the pages idly, trying to look like he hadn't been concerned in the first place. Akashi smiled at him a little, his red eyes softening a little before he touched Kuroko's hand.

"Thank you for your concern." Akashi said sincerely and Kuroko shifted uncomfortable and shrugged, although his cheeks looked a little pinker from embarrassment.

Akashi leaned his head against the wall beside him and started to doze off a bit, assuming that Kuroko would warn him if anything arose. What he had planned as a light rest turned out to be a deep sleep though.

Kuroko watched Akashi sleep for a few minutes, taking in his relaxed facial expressions that were usually so guarded, before shaking his head and looking away, or at least he tried to but his eyes always wandered back.

Akashi really was a handsome person with his flawless skin and regal cheekbones. With his face free of any tension, his looks almost looked inhumanely beautiful. It wasn't any wonder why he was the source of all the gossip in the school and the target of affection from most of the girls.

He looked around to make sure the classroom was empty before slowly and cautiously reaching out and touching Akashi's shoulder, feeling warmth immediately seep into his hand. The redhead stirred just the tiniest bit, shifting so he was as close as he could get to Kuroko in his seat, his head lolling to the side.

Kuroko's hand shifted up slightly, flicking a couple of strands from Akashi's face, before retreating back and he cradled the appendage to his chest, feeling warmth from Akashi linger. His hair was soft and the warmth that radiated from his body was exactly like...Like...But no, it was impossible.

The bell rang and Kuroko broke out of his reverie, quickly picking up his book and pretending to read as Akashi's eyes snapped open at the loud sound, cringing ever so slightly at the shrill tone. The sound cut off just as suddenly and the redhead stifled a yawn as he watched students begin to file in.

He did a cursory check with his nose and ears to make sure nothing was amiss and he frowned when he heard Kuroko's heart beat considerably faster than normal. He glanced at his mate but all he could see was an apathetic look that revealed nothing as he read his book.

"Did anything happen while I slept?" Akashi asked and Kuroko shook his head without looking up but Akashi could sense something was slightly off. "Are you sure, Tetsuya?"

"Yes, Akashi-kun." Kuroko said shortly and his heartbeat was beginning to slow but was still too quick for Akashi to discern if he was telling the truth or not. Nothing else seemed amiss though. So Akashi pushed his concern away against his better judgement and focused on the teacher who walked in.

Class went as usual, the teacher rambling on about things that Akashi had learned long ago, some he had actually been there to experience. The redhead leaned his head against a hand, his eyes half lidded, his other hand drumming lightly against his desk. Behind him he heard pages being turned as Kuroko continued to read.

It made Akashi wonder how well Kuroko did in school as he never put his book down and never seemed to pay attention to the lesson. What was the point of going to school if he wasn't going to learn?

Suddenly the students began murmuring amongst themselves and Akashi perked up just in time to hear the teacher talk about a partnered project they were to complete in a week's time. They were to choose their own partner and they had to something, anything, based on a different country.

Sensing eyes on him, Akashi quickly turned to Kuroko and poked his book with a nimble finger to get his attention. The boy frowned before lowering his book and looking at Akashi with a tilted questioning look.

"We have a project and need partners." Akashi quickly explained before anyone could approach him and Kuroko frowned as he looked over to the chalk board where the teacher had written the outline to the project. "I was hoping to be your partner, if you would have me."

"...If you wish." Kuroko said and Akashi nodded sharply.

"I will be glad to be your partner." Akashi said, slightly raising his voice so others could hear, and heard the sound of disappointment around him.

"Perhaps you should be partners with one of them. They seem so distraught." Kuroko said and Akashi turned to him to see a bit of teasing in blue eyes.

"If I were to be partnered with one of them, then it would be I who would be distraught." Akashi said and a ghost of a smile danced on Kuroko's lips.

"Perhaps I would find that amusing." Kuroko quipped and Akashi quirked an eyebrow.

"I'm fairly sure that would make you sadistic." Akashi said and there was definitely an amused glint his blue eyes as they looked up at him.

"I never said I wasn't." Kuroko said softly and Akashi smirked.

"You're a fascinating little person aren't you?" Akashi asked and Kuroko snorted delicately.

"I do not think you have much room to call me little." Kuroko snipped and Akashi chuckled as he shook his head.

"No, perhaps not, but at least I'm still taller than you." Akashi said back and Kuroko huffed slightly before turning back to his book, feigning disinterest to the world while Akashi smirked smugly. "So, when do you wish to work on the project?"

"We should get it done as soon as possible." Kuroko replied as he squinted once more at the chalkboard with a considering look. "We need to pick a country..."

"We can do Russia, if you don't mind. We can do the project on Russian buildings, I have pictures when I used to live there." Akashi said and Kuroko blinked.

"You lived in Russia?" Kuroko asked curiously and Akashi nodded.

"Moscow to be more exact." Akashi said and Kuroko looked a bit awed.

"I'm alright doing it on Russia." Kuroko said with a small shake of his head as he turned back to his book.

"Why don't we work on it at your house since my house is-"

"No." Kuroko cut Akashi off sharply, his eyes icy, and the redhead paused. The blue eyes softened slightly, looking a bit contrite at his tone. "I can't have people over, my apologies."

"Well then, we can work on it at my house." Akashi said although his eyes watched Kuroko suspiciously, something that didn't escape the boy but still Kuroko didn't offer an explanation so Akashi let it drop albeit reluctantly.

The rest of the day went rather slowly but normally. The only exception was instead of going to gym Kuroko actually skipped class with Aomine and they both spent the time on the roof with Aomine napping and Kuroko reading a book.

Soon the end of school rolled by and Kuroko followed Akashi slowly to the parking lot where the redhead's car was, biting his lip, and his hands wringing together nervously.

"Is something wrong Kuroko?" Kise asked and Kuroko shook his head but Akashi looked at him with a frown, red eyes filled with concern.

The neared the car and Kuroko stopped suddenly, his hands now clenched in fists, nails digging into flesh, eyes wide and for the first time since Akashi had met him the scent of fear began to emit from the boy. Kuroko's heart beat began to speed up at an alarming rate and Kuroko began to softly pant in shaky breathes.

"I'm sorry, I though perhaps I could do this since it's been so long and your house is so far, but I can't be in a car." Kuroko said apologetically as he stepped back from the vehicle, a small waver in his voice.

"What do you mean so long?" Aomine asked and Kuroko bit his lip harshly before looking away, refusing to answer.

"It's alright. Ryouta, Daiki, you may drive my car for today but if there's so much as a scratch on it I will have your heads." Akashi said and the two nodded sharply knowing that it wasn't an empty threat.

"I guess we'll see you two when you get home then." Kise said hesitantly.

"Ah, I know where your home is, I can walk there and you can drive." Kuroko said quickly with a bit of guilt but Akashi shook his head.

"I don't mind." Akashi gestured to Aomine and Kise who looked at him carefully before getting into the car and after a moment, driving away, leaving Kuroko and Akashi alone together. "It's a long trek, we best be going."

The two began the long walk to Akashi's home and the redhead was pleased to hear Kuroko's heartbeat slow down and the smell of fear disappear.

"Were you in a car accident before?" Akashi guessed and Kuroko nodded although he refused to look Akashi in the eye. "My apologies, you should have said something earlier."

"It was a long time ago, I thought I was over it." Kuroko replied softly and Akashi nodded in understanding and deciding to drop the subject when he saw how uncomfortable Kuroko was at the subject. He glanced up at the sky consideringly.

By the time they got to his home it would be nearing evening, since they had to walk slow in consideration of Kuroko's wounds on his feet, and that didn't leave much time to work on the project.

"I hope I'm not being to forward by asking this but would you be willing to spend the night at my place?" Akashi asked and Kuroko blinked a no on the tip of his tongue but not quite leaving his mouth. "It will only be for one night. I promise it won't be so bad."

Kuroko sighed as he looked back at the direction of his house. He had things he had to do but...Would...Not going home for one night be so bad? What about the wolf Akashi? Would he miss him? It was only for one night...With Akashi already having pictures, half the work was already done...

"Alright." Kuroko said hesitantly and Akashi smiled.

"I promise you won't regret it."


	5. Chapter 5

Just as Akashi predicted, it was nearing evening by the time they got to his home although some of it was due to them stopping at a store to buy supplies to make a display including a display board which he carried while Kuroko carried a bag of other stuff they would need.

Kuroko scanned the house, the first time he had ever seen it up close although he had heard of it, and took note that it was much bigger than he thought it would be. It was old too and it had an eerie atmosphere about it which was why before Akashi had moved in, it had been rumored to be haunted.

"Only you and Kise-kun and Aomine-kun live here?" Kuroko asked and Akashi nodded.

"Well, I have other cousins who may come visit as well which is why I chose such a big house." Akashi explained as they walked up the door which Akashi opened, revealing it to be unlocked, and the inside was different from what Kuroko had expected.

He had for some reason still had it in his head that it would be similar to a haunted house, dark and dusty, with cobwebs decorating the ceiling and old out of date furniture. Instead, it was light and warm, pictures adorning the walls, the furniture expensive looking, the wallpaper simple and light colored. The house was nice and clean from what Kuroko could see and warmth enveloped him the instant he walked in.

"Do you like it?" Akashi asked with concern, as if he put a great weight on Kuroko's opinion, and the boy nodded in wonder as he examined some of the pictures hung on the wall.

The biggest one had a lot of people in it including Kise, Aomine and Akashi. They all stood together closely so everyone could fit and Kuroko took note of the people he hadn't met before. There was a tall boy with green hair and eyes covered by glasses who looked disgruntled as a raven haired boy with sharp eyes sloppily kissed his cheek.

A purple haired giant that towered over everyone munched on a pocky as he looked down fondly at a teen with black hair that covered one of his grey eyes as he looked at the camera with a smile, a hand touching a ring that was on a necklace around his neck.

A girl with bubble gum pink hair and fuchsia eyes seemed to be waving at the camera with one hand while she wrapped her other arm around Aomine's. There was something different about her though, that just seemed different from the boys surrounding her. It was odd but Kuroko couldn't place his finger on it.

"My cousins and their boyfriends." Akashi explained shortly and Kuroko nodded without looking away. He pointed to the tall giant of a man. "That's Murasakibara Atsushi and his boyfriend Tatsuya Himuro this," Akashi pointed the green haired man. "Is Midorima Shintaro and his energetic boyfriend Takao Kazunari."

There wasn't any disgust in Kuroko's eyes when Akashi mentioned how most of them were gay. Most mates were guys, perhaps an evolution of sort, for women werewolves were rare. It was nearly unheard of a female werewolf to be born and human female bodies usually couldn't survive the change.

"Lot of cousins." Kuroko commented and Akashi shrugged lightly.

"It's a big family." He explained.

"You don't look like any of them." Kuroko said and Akashi nodded.

"Doesn't make us any less of a family." He said nonetheless and Kuroko nodded his agreement, not trying to imply anything else.

"You look happy." Kuroko said wistfully as he looked at Akashi who was in the middle of the picture, a small smile on his face, his eyes full of contentment. It must be nice, having a nice big caring family...

His eyes began to wonder to different pictures that all featured at least one or two of the people in the pictures, all looking happy. The scenery changed in the pictures as well, showing off different cities and places from around the world.

"Why aren't you all together now?" Kuroko asked idly and Akashi looked a bit wistful himself as he stared at the pictures with Kuroko.

"Well, my cousins wished to be with their boyfriends and sometimes it can be hard living together when you wish to be only with your loved one. However they don't live far away so I can see them whenever I wish." Akashi said and Kuroko nodded, his eyes moving further down the wall of pictures and Akashi's eyes widened when he saw a picture of him in his wolf form.

"We should get started on the project." Akashi announced as he touched Kuroko's arm to draw his attention before it could reach that picture.

"Ah, my apologies for getting distracted." Kuroko said and Akashi smiled at him as he led him away down the hall and up the stairs to his room.

"No need for apologies, you can look at them more later." Akashi said amiably and Kuroko nodded curiously as he looked at the rooms they passed, one of them being Aomine's and Kise's whom waved at them as they passed, without pausing the video game they were playing together.

"Hide the werewolf pictures downstairs and anywhere else." Akashi muttered under his breath, knowing Kise and Aomine would hear him.

"Did you say something?" Kuroko asked and Akashi shook his head. They arrived at Akashi's room and Akashi looked at Kuroko who examined it carefully.

It was pretty large for a bedroom, it was the master room after all, with a giant king sized bed that was definitely larger than Akashi needed with large wide windows behind it, the floor covered with an expensive plush carpet, expensive modern furniture decorating the room and more pictures decorating the beige walls although luckily none of anyone in their wolf forms.

"Bigger than my house almost." Kuroko mumbled under his breath and Akashi smirked smugly before he walked over to a large chest and opened it, pulling out an album book.

"Here are the pictures. I have quite a few that don't have anyone in them, just scenery that we can use. I think there's a few on the food as well thanks to one of my cousins who aspires to be a chef." Akashi said as he handed Kuroko the heavy album.

Kuroko studied the pictures carefully, taking note of the buildings before looking at the display board in contemplation. Since he wasn't working by himself and the project would affect Akashi's grade as well, he was determined to make the project perfect.

"Do...Do you have any paint?" Kuroko asked hesitantly and Akashi looked mildly surprised before he nodded thoughtfully. "I can paint a background on the display so it doesn't look so bland."

Kuroko showed him a picture of a Russian cathedral and Akashi blinked in surprise before nodding in acquiescence. He left the room to get the paint and Kuroko cautiously sat on Akashi's bed, the soft mattress immediately molding around him.

He looked around, hardly believing where he was, and he stared out the window where the forest framed the house. He again wondered if his wolf friend would miss him and he hoped not. It was for only one night after all...

Akashi returned with an armful of paint supplies along with a laptop. He carefully laid out the paints on the floor by the display board and sat down nearby with the laptop as Kuroko got of the bed and examined the paint which looked to be top quality, something he was not used to.

"You can go ahead and paint and I'll get some research done to print off and post by the pictures." Akashi said and Kuroko nodded.

The next couple of hours were quiet aside from the sound of the brush sliding smoothly against cardboard and the sound of tapping from the laptop's keyboard. Akashi was so focused on the research that he didn't even glance to see how Kuroko was doing, only stopping when his stomach growled lightly.

"I should get dinner cooking. If I leave it to Ryouta and Daiki, they'll destroy the kitchen...Again." Kuroko nodded as he looked up tiredly and Akashi chuckled as he leaned forward and wiped a spot of blue plaint away from Kuroko's cheek, the boy reddening a little at the contact.

Akashi tried to look at what Kuroko had done so far but Kuroko moved in the way. "Please, I don't want you to see until it's done."

"Alright. Well, do you want to continue or do you want to aid me in cooking?" Akashi asked kindly and Kuroko considered his options.

"I will help." Kuroko replied and Akashi nodded and the two walked out the room and down the stairs, going through a couple of hallways to the large kitchen that held any appliance they would ever need.

"I think a nice stew would be nice, what do you say?" Akashi asked and Kuroko nodded as he looked around, frowning at an odd looking appliance that had a large circular saw in it that was big enough to cut off a hand.

Akashi opened a large freezer and Kuroko blinked at the sheer amount of meat that was in it, of all different kinds. "That's a lot of meat."

"My family are mostly meat lovers." Akashi said with some amusement as he pulled out meat, more than Kuroko thought was needed, before placing it on marble counters and walking over to the fridge where he pulled out an assortment of vegetables.

"Would you be alright helping me with cutting?" Akashi asked as he gestured to the greeneries and Kuroko nodded as he accepted a sharp knife from Akashi.

He began cutting them while Akashi sliced up the meat into chunks, every so often looking over to Kuroko to see how he was doing. Kuroko's cuts were precise and exact, a sign of someone who often cooked or had to cut things up.

"Do you cook?" Akashi asked and Kuroko nodded.

"I used to be only able to boil eggs but eventually cooking was left up to me so I was forced to improve." Kuroko replied and he wondered if his father would be alright by himself. It would be the first time in years that Kuroko wouldn't be there to cook for him. He wasn't even sure if there was food in the house. He would have to go shopping soon. Perhaps he could sneak some money away? Or exchange some of the bottles for money?

"Are you alright? You suddenly looked troubled." Kuroko blinked and shook his head, the knife stopping inches from where it would have sliced his finger.

"Yes." Kuroko answered shortly and Akashi's eyes lingered on him before moving back to the meat.

"You know, I know we haven't known each other for long but you can trust me. If you ever need to talk, I have been told I'm a decent listener." Akashi said and Kuroko blinked and his eyes flittered over to him before going back to the vegetables.

Akashi noticed Kuroko about to cut an onion before he stopped him with a hand on his arm. "Is something wrong Akashi-kun?"

"There's an easier method to cutting the onion, here I can show you." Akashi moved behind Kuroko and placed his hands around Kuroko's smaller ones and the boy immediately stiffened as he felt warmth seep into his back and hands.

Akashi's head leaned on his shoulder, his breathes brushing past his ear, and Kuroko forced himself to stay completely still, his heart speeding up and his cheeks reddening, not seeing Akashi smirk at his reaction.

"Here." Akashi moved Kuroko's hands and showed him the easier way to cut the onion.

"A-ah." Kuroko stuttered, acutely aware of how Akashi's body pressed and molded against his, warming him in a foreign way. It wasn't uncomfortable per se but it was the first time he had ever been in this sort of situation and he couldn't help but feel flustered.

"Do you understand?" Akashi whispered into Kuroko's ear and his smirk grew when he distinctively heard Kuroko's heart skip a beat.

"Y-yes." Kuroko said and Akashi's lips brushed against Kuroko's neck unperceptively as he moved away, his arms tracing up Kuroko's arms before dropping down to his side as he walked back to the meat.

From the corner of his eyes he saw Kuroko just stand still for a moment unmoving before he shook his head hard and resumed cutting although his cheeks remained an interesting shade of red and his chops were harsher than necessary. Akashi snickered to himself as he dumped the meat into a large pot that was sitting on the stove already full of water.

Kuroko handed the cut vegetables to Akashi who also dumped it in, popping a few carrots in his mouth and munching on them. He looked over to Kuroko who was standing around still looking flustered and he opened his mouth to say something to break the slight tension.

"OI!" Kuroko jumped while Akashi rolled his eyes as Kise and Aomine tumbled through the kitchen, Aomine chasing Kise who was laughing maniacally, holding something that was no doubt Aomine's. They tore through the room, Aomine tackling Kise and they both rolled around, a ball of punches and kicks flying everywhere, before they darted out of the kitchen, Kuroko blinking in surprise.

"You get used to that." Akashi said calmly and Kuroko gave him a dubious look as there was a crash coming from deep in the house. "Hey! If you're going to do that, do that outside! I will not have another hole in the wall because of your hard heads!"

"Yes, Akashi(cchi)." The two said at the same time and Akashi shook his head as he stirred the soup.

"What about your family?" Akashi asked and Kuroko bit his lip.

"My mom died and my father...Is still dealing with it." Kuroko said softly and Akashi frowned as he moved over to lean against the counter beside Kuroko, offering his silent support.

"My apologies. Do you have any relatives to help out?" Akashi asked and Kuroko shook his head. It was the first time talking about it with someone, nobody cared or was interested and Akashi seemed to be both at the moment, and it actually felt nice. So nice that Kuroko found himself talking more than he ever ordinarily would. "I have a brother, a half-brother, who went to a city to attend college. He was going to stay to help out but I made him go."

"Half-brother?" Akashi asked interestedly and Kuroko nodded.

"Same mother different father and because of that we have different last names." Kuroko explained and Akashi nodded in understanding. "He insisted I come with him but I wanted to take care of my father."

"Admirable. Are you close to your father?"

"We used to be close but after my mom died things changed but I'm sure he just needs time." Kuroko said determinedly and Akashi hid the doubt from his face. "What about your parents?"

"Both of them were murdered." Akashi replied, not feeling the least bit of pain with the admittance, it had been decades now and he had long come to terms with it.

"I'm sorry." Kuroko said sincerely and Akashi shrugged.

"Thank you but there's no need. It was long ago and the murderer was caught." And ripped to shreds but Akashi felt that little tidbit was probably best left out.

"So you lived with your cousins?" Kuroko asked and Akashi tilted his head consideringly.

"Not quite. I was moved from family to family. My parents were important people and so I had to be raised a certain way but I did eventually meet my cousins and we made a makeshift family." Akashi explained which was technically the truth, pushing aside that they weren't actually cousins.

"I see." Kuroko said as his nose twitched as he smelt the aroma of the stew floating in the air and his stomach beginning to grumble. Akashi checked the stew but it wasn't done yet so he passed over a small apple to Kuroko from a fruit bowl that was sitting on the counter.

Kuroko munched on it gratefully as he looked around, idly wondering moving away from Akashi and going back to exploring the house, Akashi trailing after him just to make sure the boy didn't see anything he shouldn't, while periodically sniffing the air to judge how the stew was cooking.

The first floor didn't have much. A large dining room conjoined to the kitchen, a living room with a large tv and plush couches and chairs with bookshelves full of books which Kuroko scanned, a couple of empty rooms and such.

The second floor was mainly bedrooms except for one that Kuroko stood in the middle of, gaping in awe. It was christened the artistic room of the house for it held various musical instruments which the pack had picked up over the years, an easel with a badly painted person with large breasts, a loom, and just various stuff for artistic amusement.

What caught Kuroko's eye though was a large piano sitting in the far corner. He wondered over to it and cautiously pressed a few keys, the sounds coming out sharp and shrill, startling him even though he had expected it.

"Do you play any instruments?" Akashi asked as he walked over.

"No." Kuroko said and Akashi showed off a bit, playing a short lullaby with one hand, and a small soft smile playing on Kuroko's lips as he listened.

"I'll play some more for you later." Akashi said as he sniffed the air slightly, smelling that the stew was just about ready. "For now, let's go check on dinner."

"Okay, Akashi-kun." Kuroko said but he looked reluctant to leave the room as he followed Akashi to the kitchen.

As Akashi had thought, the stew was ready and Kuroko helped him collect bowls before he began filling them to the brim. The two brought the bowls into the lavish dining room before Akashi called Aomine and Kise to dinner.

They four ate what turned out to be a delicious dinner despite the simplicity of the content with Kise chattering away happily to fight off any silence that may have occurred, Aomine looking marginally disinterested but every so often a small almost unnoticeable smile would grow on his lips as he listened to his boyfriend.

"Tetsuya will be spending the night." Akashi announced when Kise paused to breath and the two blinked in obvious surprise before glancing at each other nervously.

"If you say so Akashicchi." Kise said. "I'm going to go for a run later though, if that's alright."

"Of course, just be careful, you don't know what dangers lurk in the forest." Akashi said as he looked at Kise pointedly to make sure the blonde caught his second meaning.

"I will be." Kise said just as pointedly.

"I'll be napping." Aomine said with a yawn and Kise pouted before elbowing him.

"It's night!" Kise whined and Aomine shrugged.

"So?" Aomine asked and Kise flung his hands in the air with exaggerated exasperation. Kuroko chuckled softly, trying to stop it from becoming a laugh, not noticing how Akashi's eyes softened and looked at him fondly.

They finished their meals quickly before separating, Kise promising to wash the dishes as he left out the back door while Aomine grumbled as he went to his room to nap. Akashi and Kuroko returned to the redhead's room to finish the project.

* * *

><p>"Done." Kuroko said as he brushed a hand across his face without noticing that he left a yellow streak in its wake. Akashi looked up and saw it, shaking his head with an endearing chuckle.<p>

"So I may see it now?" Akashi asked in confirmation and Kuroko nodded hesitantly as he cautiously moved away, twitching slightly when Akashi picked the display up to look at it properly under the light. His blue eyes looked at Akashi's hands cautiously and warily as if he was scared they would rip the painting up.

Akashi's eyes widened as he saw the beautiful painting in front of him. It was exactly like the Russian cathedral in the photo Kuroko had been using as an example, with its large brick walls intricately painted with carefully mixed paints and the dome like spiraled rooftops carefully copied down to the last details. The colors molded together beautiful, not looking gaudy in the least despite the brightness of it.

"It's beautiful." Akashi said and Kuroko perked up in surprise, caught off guard at actually being complimented.

"Really?" Kuroko asked cautiously and he felt his heart skip a beat when Akashi actually smiled directly at him.

"You're very talented." Akashi said and it meant more to Kuroko since he sensed that Akashi was not one to compliment something undeserved. "Do you paint often?"

"Ah...I used to but I stopped for a while. This is the first painting that I've done in years." Kuroko admitted and Akashi nodded.

"I feel bad that I'm going to have to cover it up with these pictures and notes." Akashi said as he looked at all the rectangular pieces of printed paper around him and the photos that went with them. "I'll use a kind of tape where it should just peel off so we can keep the painting."

"If you wish, Akashi-kun." Kuroko said but his face was lit up with slight pride and without thinking, Akashi ruffled his hair playfully and Kuroko stiffened at the sudden contact, moving away with guarded eyes.

"Ah, my apologies." Akashi said as he moved his hand away before he picked up the display and put it away somewhere safe to dry. "Well, everything already seems to be pretty much done. We'll probably need to write up an oral presentation but other than that there's not much else to do."

Kuroko nodded and Akashi looked at him consideringly. "You seemed interested in the piano earlier, do you wish for me to play you something before we retire for the night?"

"If Akashi-kun...doesn't mind." Kuroko said, unable to refuse against his better judgement, curiosity beckoning, and Akashi nodded before they headed to the entertainment room.

"Sit anywhere you want." Akashi said with a wave of a hand as he settled onto the plush bench in front of the piano, secretly hoping that Kuroko would sit beside him but instead the teal chose to sit upon a large window sill so he was able to look outside while listening.

Akashi waited for Kuroko to settle down comfortably before taking a small focused breath and placing his hands on the keys. His hands began flying across the keys expertly and a beautiful sorrowful melody began echoing through the room.

Kuroko closed his eyes as the notes entered his ears. It was a somber melody that filled Kuroko with loneliness and yearning, as if he was seeking something he could never find. It stung him and he felt his chest ache, feeling his own experienced feelings mix in with the song. He wondered if this was Akashi's true feelings coming alive in sound. Did this person feel the things Kuroko had found himself feeling every day as well?

The melody began to change midway, becoming lighter and softer, flowing in the air like a water current that swirled around in the air. It became joyous and vibrant and without even realizing it, Kuroko began smiling. Perhaps Akashi had found what he had been looking for after all.

As the music danced all around him, enveloping him, Kuroko felt himself drifting into a peaceful restful slumber, somehow knowing he was safe. He felt like he had a small peak into Akashi's soul and he just instinctively knew Akashi wouldn't hurt him.

Akashi finished the song but didn't remove his hands from the piano keys for a long while. What he had just played wasn't a song written by anyone but himself however, midway through the song his fingers had begun to move on their own, playing a part of the song unwritten anywhere. It was curious indeed.

Akashi shook his head and looked over to Kuroko and his eyes softened fondly when he saw his mate sleeping peacefully with a small unbidden smile on his lips. It was a beautiful smile, one of the first that Akashi had seen and he was determined not to make it his last either.

He walked over to the small boy and gently picked him up into his arms easily, a small frown on his face when he felt how light Kuroko was. He had noticed that Kuroko didn't eat much but Akashi had to wonder if it was due to a small appetite or because he was unused to eating much. It was something to look into but for now he would ensure Kuroko would never go hungry.

He carried Kuroko out of the room and into a guest room beside his own room, a simple room with the very basic, at least, basic for him, furniture. He gently tucked Kuroko into the bed, making sure the warm blankets were wrapped around the boy firmly. It was a poor substitute for his warm fur in his wolf form but it would due for now.

Akashi watched Kuroko sleep for long moments that seemed to fly by, watching the subtle rising of his chest and how Kuroko unconsciously curled into a ball in his sleep. Akashi lightly tussled Kuroko's hair playfully before he retired for the night.

Kise panted happily as he ran through the forest, nipping at fireflies and other bugs his poor sight saw, his tail wagging happily. He barked as he looked up at the half full moon, wishing it was full. He wanted to let out a howl but he didn't wish to attract too much attention with hunters on the prowl.

There was much he wanted to do but couldn't because of hunters though and his wolf disliked it but put up with it, although a small part of him was permanently scared of past experience and would continue to be until the threat was gone.

Kise loped to a small creek and began to lap up the refreshing water happily, his tail wagging, not noticing when an odd scent wafted into the air, not until he raised his snout from the water and licked it with his tongue to get rid of water drops.

His nose twitched and he growled, recognizing the scent as a hunter's but he was unable to pinpoint from where it was coming from, it seemed to be coming from all directions. He backed away carefully, his golden eyes scanning the area cautiously, his head lowered and teeth bared.

He didn't noticed the shadowed person in a nearby tree, perched precariously, a crossbow in his hand with an arrow pointed right at the wolf backing away. The arrow was released, there was a whistle that cut through the air, and then a howl of pain that reverberated through the forest.


	6. Chapter 6

Akashi jolted and gasped, his eyes snapping open, his breaths coming out quick in light pants, clutching his chest as pain radiated through, spreading through his veins until his entire body felt like it was on fire.

Then it was gone as if it hadn't been there at all, a figment of his imagination, but Akashi knew that he had just experienced briefly what one of his packmates felt. He did a mental check on the bonds wrapped around him and Kise's radiated pain and agony accompanied by raw fear.

Akashi quickly got out of bed and just managed to slip on his clothes when his door was slammed open and Aomine stood at his doorway, panting, and his eyes wild and panicked, no doubt sensing his mate's pain and distress and going to his alpha for orders.

"He's hurt." Aomine growled out shortly and Akashi nodded gravely.

"I sensed it." He said and they both turned their head when they heard a door open and Akashi quickly left his room, pushing past Aomine on his way out. He faced Kuroko who was rubbing the sleep from his eyes, no doubt roused from his slumber when Aomine had slammed his door open.

"What's wrong?" Kuroko asked with a slightly slurred voice and Akashi tried to look calm and collected.

"It's getting late and Ryouta has yet to return. Daiki and I are going out to look for him." Akashi replied and Kuroko's eyes blinked a few times.

"I can help." Kuroko offered but Akashi shook his head sharply and he heard Aomine shift impatiently behind him.

"Your feet are still injured and you'll only hinder us." Akashi said, perhaps cruelly, but he refused to let Kuroko enter a forest with hunters in it. Kuroko blinked and looked hurt for a split second before all expression was smoothed from his face.

"I wish you luck then." Kuroko said shortly and Akashi nodded before he and Aomine rushed down the hallway and down the stairs, disappearing from sight.

At first, Kuroko stood rooted to the spot, contemplating before he shook his head. He was born and raised by the forest, his earliest memories were of exploring it. He knew the forest better than Akashi and Aomine would and he would have the most chance of finding Kise.

He rushed down the stairs and slipped on his shoes before slipping out of the house, shivering when he realized that it was much colder than usual but he ignored it in favor of rushing into the forest. He walked quickly, expertly weaving through the trees and avoiding roots and low branches.

He walked in a random direction, letting his intuition guide him, following it deeper and deeper into the forest. His feet hurt and ached, wounds threatening to reopen, but Kuroko pressed on. He had worse wounds in the past and compared to them, these wounds were more than bearable.

He didn't know how much time passed by but eventually he began entering an unfamiliar part of the forest, having gone deeper than he ever had before. The trees were becoming thicker and branches more gnarled and twisted.

Surely Kise wouldn't have come all the way here, not so far from his home, not in a forest he hadn't been acquainted with for long. Kuroko turned and was about to walk back when he tripped over a large tree root, his hands flying out to catch himself.

Kuroko grunted as he fell and hit the ground cruelly, his hands landing on something wet and sticky. A little irritated with himself, something like this hadn't happened in years, Kuroko sat up and looked at his hands, widening when he saw that a dark thick liquid covered them. Blood.

"Kise-kun." Kuroko said breathlessly. He quickly got up to his feet and looked around, his eyes just barely managing to make out a trail of blood that led deeper into the thick forest that he was unfamiliar with.

It was obvious that Kise was hurt, badly at that, but there wasn't much in the forest that could harm him. There weren't many wild animals, perhaps a few bears and coyotes, but nothing else that could harm him...Except for his wolf companions but Kuroko refused to believe that they would hurt Kise.

By the time Kuroko went to town or found Akashi and Aomine, it could be too late and Kise could die in that time if he wasn't already. However, he was a small male, there wouldn't be much he could do by himself if faced by a large animal.

Still...Kuroko couldn't do nothing.

With a determined look in his eyes, fists and jaw clenched, Kuroko began following the trail into the forest, grabbing a sharp looking stick for some form of protection. He was more cautious but he still hurried along, his eyes straining to keep track of the trail with the little dim light he had.

Bushes rustled up ahead and Kuroko knelt down slightly, stick held out with its pointed end pointed toward the bush, a rush of adrenaline running through him. The bushes rustled once more and a giant wolf walked out, its blue nearly black fur making it nearly invisible.

"Aomine." Kuroko said breathlessly and the large blue wolf snarled, pawing the ground anxiously and if Kuroko allowed himself to think so, looked absolutely exasperated.

The wolf looked around, looking like he was considering something and let out a small whine before snarling again when he saw the blood on the ground, rushing forward to sniff it attentively.

"Help me." Kuroko said as he gestured at the blood and the wolf whined again, looking back at the direction he had come from and anxiously shifting. "Please."

Aomine let out a sound that positively sounded like a groan and he began walking along the trail of blood without checking to see if Kuroko followed or not, but not walking too fast so Kuroko could keep up if he was.

"Thank you. I'm not sure if another animal took him or not." Kuroko said and Aomine tilted his head. "I don't know what I would have done but I'm glad you're here."

Aomine growled lowly, nodding his big head, his navy eyes looking to be concerned but he looked at Kuroko with something akin to admiration and grudging respect. Then again, it could all be Kuroko's imagination.

They walked briskly, Kuroko touching Aomine's back for a little bit of comfort, wishing it was Akashi with him even though the wolf was smaller than Aomine. There was something about Akashi that was more comforting.

They came up on a small clearing and right in the middle of it was the bloody naked body of Kise who looked to be unconscious, or even dead. Both Aomine and Kuroko rushed into the clearing although Aomine sniffed the air and gagged painfully although Kuroko didn't smell much, perhaps an herb kind of smell but they were in the forest after all.

"Kise-kun!" Kuroko called in a slightly panicked voice as he tried to find where the wound was but there was so much blood it was hard to discern. Up close to the body though, Kuroko could tell he was still alive which was a miracle considering how much blood he had lost.

Aomine sniffed Kise and whined and snarled in agitation, barking at Kuroko who didn't know what to do. He couldn't very well patch up Kise since he didn't have anything to patch him up with and he didn't have the strength to carry him all the way back to Akashi's house.

"Can you carry him?" Kuroko asked Aomine who blinked in surprise before actually nodding and crouching down. If Kuroko had the time, he would start questioning the wolf's intelligence, but he was too close to panicking to do so.

Carefully, Kuroko slid Kise's body on Aomine's back, slinging him so Kise laid sideways with his arms and legs hanging off the sides but luckily the wolf was big enough so Kise's limbs didn't touch the ground. There was even enough room for Kuroko to slide on to support the Kise so he didn't fall off.

Aomine barely waited for Kuroko to properly situate himself before he darted off through the forest and Kuroko was barely able to keep himself on and keep Kise from falling but luckily he wasn't as fast as Akashi or Kuroko would have surely fallen.

'Hold on Kise-kun.' Kuroko thought.

* * *

><p>In the shadows, Haizaki leaned against a tree, a serious look on his face, having seen all that had transpired. He had been hoping to lure the alpha to the clearing and kill him, if you kill the alpha of a pack then the rest would be easy pickings after all, but instead he saw the boy and another werewolf.<p>

"Friends with them are you? I bet you don't even know what they are." Haizaki muttered to himself. The wounds on the blond werewolf hadn't been anywhere serious enough to be fatal for him and yet the boy had been so panicked. No, he didn't know or he wouldn't have been so concerned.

Still, being so close to those two werewolves, actually seeming to be their friend, perhaps...No, it was his job to protect humans. He couldn't involve the boy...However the boy had already involved himself.

Haizaki sighed warily as he looked up at the half moon that hung in the sky. How far would he go to kill the monsters that killed his parents?

* * *

><p>Aomine made it to Akashi's house with swift speed, barking loudly as he neared the house, the loud harsh noise seeming to echo through the forest, as if it was signal to something. By the time they got to their destination, Akashi was already there although for some reason all he had on were pants and no shirt, showing his well-built torso.<p>

"Akashi-kun!" Kuroko said breathlessly and oddly enough Akashi didn't seem perturbed by the giant wolf, instead he rushed over to them and helped Kuroko get Kise off the beast.

"Bring him in the house." Akashi said sharply and Kuroko nodded as they both began carrying him into the house, Aomine running back into the forest.

"I found him deep in the forest. I think a wild animal attacked him." Kuroko explained quickly and Akashi nodded but he looked absolutely furious but Kuroko assumed it was because his cousin was seriously injured.

Truthfully, Akashi was angry at two things.

The main one was that his packmate was harmed and the smell of wolfsbane was emitting off of him strongly which meant this was the work of a hunter.

The second reason was his mate had disobeyed him. He had specifically ordered him to stay in the house and instead he finds him on the back of Aomine, in his werewolf form, with a bloody Kise. It invited all kinds of danger to Kuroko if the hunter saw him with werewolves.

First thing first though was taking care of Kise. There was a lot of blood over him and the smell of wolfsbane was too strong to be simply being from being near a hunter which meant he had been injected by wolfsbane, probably from a needle.

They carried Kise to his bedroom up the stairs and laid him on the bed he shared with Aomine carefully. Akashi directed Kuroko to where the bathroom was with orders to get a wet towel and bandages which his mate obeyed.

Kise coughed wetly, blood splattering out of his mouth and Akashi gritted his teeth in anger. There was a slamming sound and stomping feet before Aomine barged in, eyes wild and teeth bared. His eyes landed on Kise and he rushed forward.

"Keep calm, he'll be okay." Akashi murmured and Aomine growled as he grabbed Kise's hand in his own tightly, his nose twitching, no doubt catching the scent of wolfsbane mixed into Kise's blood. Aomine snarled angrily and Akashi reached out and touched him, his eyes looking into Aomine's meaningfully. "Calm. Down."

Aomine took a deep breath and simpered down, sitting on the edge of the bed without letting go of Kise's hand, his eyes taking in his mate's pale pallor, and a small almost inaudible, definitely inhuman, whine escaped his lips.

Kuroko returned with the wet towels and bandages and Akashi accepted them before he redirected Kuroko to the kitchen to fetch a large bowl and fill it with water. As soon as Kuroko left the room, Akashi wiped the blood from Kise's torso as best and quickly as he could, finding an arrow wound that was slowly healing, but not nearly as fast it should meaning a silver tip had been used.

Akashi quickly began to bandage him even though not all the blood had been cleaned knowing that it would bring trouble if Kuroko were to see that it was an arrow wound. He was just finishing, the wound covered, when Kuroko returned with a large bowl filled with lukewarm water.

Akashi dipped the cloth into the bowl, cleaning it the best he could, before he returned to the task of wiping the blood from Kise's body.

"Will he be okay?" Kuroko asked with concern and still with remnants of panic and Akashi nodded, trying to look reassuring. "Shouldn't we take him to the health clinic in town?"

"He'll be fine." Akashi said and Kuroko didn't argue but he did look dubious.

Aomine ignored the both of them, stroking Kise's hair while rubbing circles on Kise's hand with his thumb. His eyes had calmed down considerably but he was still on edge. Akashi finished cleaning up the blood quickly before he turned to Kuroko.

"Tetsuya, he seems fine, why don't we retire for the night and let him rest?" Akashi said and Kuroko looked at him dubiously, looking like he was about to argue. "There's nothing more we can do, he just needs rest."

"...If Akashi-kun...says so." Kuroko said with obvious doubt but with the glare that Aomine suddenly shot him, Kuroko thought it would be best to just leave.

"Go back to bed." Akashi said softly and Kuroko nodded before leaving the room, both werewolves waiting for the sound of door opening and closing.

"What do we do?" Aomine demanded roughly and Akashi sighed tiredly.

"There's nothing to do except wait for the wolfsbane to leave his system." Akashi said softly and Aomine growled. "He's going to be sick for a while but I don't think it was a lethal dose he was injected with or he would be dead by now."

"I'm going to kill that hunter, Akashi." Aomine said it calmly, not asking for permission, simply informing the redhead. "He nearly killed my mate. It is my right."

"How are you going to do that?" Akashi demanded. "The hunter is probably waiting right now with a trap. You rush to him with no plan and then you'll die and then what?"

"Then what do we do!" Aomine snarled angrily and Akashi repeated the sound right back, his eyes glinting.

"Do you think I'm happy about this? You think I don't want to kill the hunter to?" Akashi growled as he stood up so Aomine was forced to look up at him. "We will get the hunter, Daiki, but not now, not with Ryouta in such a delicate state and not when the hunter is out there waiting for us with a trap."

Aomine looked down with a twisted glare, clutching the hand in his own even tighter, pain in his eyes as he sympathized with his mate's wounds. Still, even without checking the mental bond, Akashi could feel the rage emanating from Aomine in dangerous waves.

"Do not transform or you won't be able to control yourself." Akashi ordered and Aomine sharply nodded before slightly glaring at Akashi, silently demanding he leave.

The redhead checked on Kise one last time before warily leaving the room, closing the door shut behind him and leaning against it as he closed his eyes and tried to abate the headache that was forming.

He took slow calming breaths but the wolf inside him refused to calm down, demanding revenge to protect his pack as was his job as an alpha. It snarled and fought within him, cajoling him to transform, to hunt, to kill, to tear the flesh of the one who had wronged his pack. Without the distraction of taking care of Kise and calming Aomine down, his reason was slipping and changing into a wolf and losing control was enticing.

No, he couldn't, it was a trap and if he got caught in it then he could die. His pack needed him still, he couldn't afford to lose control and stupidly get killed because he was careless with rage.

Akashi lightly slammed his head against the wall and a growl escaped his throat, fighting to keep in control but it was becoming increasingly hard. His packmate was hurt. He needed retribution. He needed to kill.

"No." Akashi snarled but even as he said it his teeth and nails began to elongate, transformation pains wracking his body, forcing it onto the ground so he was on all fours. His control was almost all gone, in seconds he would be a wolf completely focused on killing if he didn't do something.

A wolf ear tore out of his skull, a human one disappearing, and Akashi heard Kuroko's breathing, a deep slow rhythm which meant he was asleep, probably completely exhausted from the night. Akashi's body contorted, loud cracking sounds coming out of him as his bones rearranged themselves and changed shape and sizes.

Fur exploded out of his body, covering it completely as a tail grew out behind him and a snout grew onto his face which was changing shape. Another wolf ear popped out while his other human ear disappeared into his skull.

Soon a wolf stood in Akashi's place, growling, golden eyes looking at Kuroko's door where he could still hear the boy's breathing. He whined and pawed the ground, wanting to go out and kill but also wanting to be by his mate like he had been for the last few nights.

With a snarl Akashi turned around and was about to run out the house when he heard a Kuroko mutter his name, despite his breathing still indicating that he was asleep. Akashi stopped, whined, before he turned around and walked to Kuroko's door which was opened a crack.

He nudged it open with his snout and entered the room, walking over to Kuroko who was curled into a ball, sleeping with a small frown on his face. Akashi jumped on the bed easily and wrapped himself around his mate who shifted and subconsciously clung to him, his little fingers digging into Akashi's fur.

Feeling the body pressed against his own, Akashi allowed his anger to simmer down, and he buried his snout into Kuroko. There was still no scent but it still calmed him even further. He was far from relaxed, his muscles still tense, blood thirst just under the surface, but by his mate's side, Akashi could push it down.

Akashi took deep breaths and he closed his eyes even though he knew no sleep would come to him tonight. He listened to Kuroko's breathing, letting his mate's presence anchor him, calming him more and more as time went on. Tomorrow, he would think of what to do. He would take his revenge on the one who hurt Kise. He would keep his pack and mate safe.

* * *

><p>Kuroko opened his eyes blearily, automatically looking out the window and seeing sunlight leak through them, lighting up the room. He felt incredibly warm which was odd since usually he only felt this warm when Akashi was wrapped around him but what was stranger was as time went by he felt himself cooling down. It was as if something had been warming him but had left before he woke up.<p>

Shaking his head at the absurd thought, Kuroko stretched his upper body, yawning, and running a hand through his errant bedhead, attempting to smooth it down. He then reach out to the blankets and was about to pull them off him so he could get out of bed when he noticed something on them.

At first he didn't realize what it was but then his eyes widened and he grabbed it, staring at it in disbelief, his breathing quickening. He clenched his hand around it and tore out of bed, taking quick steps through the room and opening his door, gasping when he saw Akashi who had been passing by.

"Good morning, Tetsuya." Akashi greeted and then frowned when he noticed how pale Kuroko looked and the slightly wide eyes that looked at him nervously. "Is something the matter?"

"No, not at all. Good morning." Kuroko said but his eyes searched Akashi's for something, an answer to an unspoken question. "Just out of curiosity, do you ever sleep in the room I slept in?"

"...No, I don't believe I have...Why?" Akashi asked in confusion and Kuroko shook his head.

"I was just wondering, Akashi-kun." Kuroko said but Akashi's eyes narrowed in suspicion. Something wasn't right. Kuroko's heartbeat was racing, his breathing coming out quickly and his eyes were wide with an undiscernible look in them.

"...If you say so. Why don't I make everyone something to eat?" Akashi offered but Kuroko shook his head vigorously.

"I must be getting home." Kuroko said and he began to walk away but was stopped and flinched when Akashi reached forward and lightly grabbed his arm. Warmth radiated through his clothes and into his skin but this time it didn't comfort Kuroko.

"Tetsuya, are you sure nothing is wrong?" Akashi demanded and Kuroko looked away.

"Let me go Akashi-kun, I wish to go home." Kuroko said quietly.

"Tetsuya..." Akashi tried but Kuroko shook his head and tore his arm from Akashi's grip.

"I will talk to you later but I really must be getting home." Kuroko said before he continued to make his way out of the house and this time Akashi didn't stop him, just watched him go with troubled eyes. He contemplated going after him but instead he went to check on Kise.

He entered Aomine and Kise's room and was greeted by protective growling from Aomine who had gone against Akashi's orders and had transformed into a wolf, probably feeling that he could defend Kise better that way. It was fortunate that he hadn't lost control, a miracle really, with Aomine's temper.

"I'm only going to check on him." Akashi murmured as he slowly walked over to the bed where Kise lay. The blond was no longer pale and dead looking as he was the night before, now his skin was flush with fever, his breathing coming out in pants.

"His body is fighting the wolfsbane." Akashi said as he brushed sweaty locks of hair from Kise's face in a rare show of affection that he usually withheld. Aomine growled, touching Kise's forehead with his snout, whining softly.

"He'll be fine soon." Akashi reassured, reaching out and petting Aomine who calmed under his touch. "I will go and contact the council and inform them that I will be killing hunters for the safety of my pack.

I was foolish, I should have informed the council earlier and killed the hunters when they had attacked me but I had thought they would move on and there would be no conflict. I won't make that mistake again, I will kill all the hunters and protect my pack."

Kuroko ran away from the house, sprinting along the border of the forest and town, his heart racing and his lungs burning with the strain. He ran as fast as he could, uncaring that his socks were getting wet with blood as his wounds reopened, or that his legs were getting tired.

It was only until he was on the verge of collapsing did he stop and lean against a tree, sweat dripping down his face and his breathing coming out in heavy pants and gasps. Slowly, he raised his still clenched hand and opened it, revealing blood red fur.

"Akashi...Akashi-kun..." Kuroko murmured in complete disbelief, not noticing someone coming up from behind him.

Something was pressed against his nose and mouth and a sickly sweet scent filled his orifices and he felt his eyelids getting incredibly heavy. His body slumped and would have fallen but strong arms caught him and began dragging him away.


	7. Chapter 7

Despite his inner need to be by Kuroko, Akashi stayed home that day instead of going to school in order to look after Kise who was getting worse. It wasn't unusual, in the past Akashi had seen many victims of injected wolfsbane and he knew that it would get worse before better.

Akashi sighed warily, wanting nothing more than to be with his mate. His inner wolf growled and snarled under the surface of his forced calm, wanting retribution for the wrong that the hunters had done to his pack. He was calmer than he was last night, thanks to spending it with Kuroko, but it still took effort to stay in control.

Akashi entered his packmates' room and leaned against the doorway, watching as Aomine gently wiped Kise's fevered pink face with a wet towel with an uncharacteristically openly concerned look. Aomine's dark eyes glanced at Akashi, a small growl rumbling from his throat, before he turned his attention back to Kise.

"He's not getting better." Aomine said with accusation in his voice.

"He will be when his fever breaks." Akashi replied reassuringly and Aomine snarled impatiently.

"What will we do about the hunters? We don't even know how many there are." Aomine pointed out angrily and Akashi sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I'll figure it out but we must wait for Ryouta to get better first." Akashi said and he could tell Aomine wanted to argue but his need to protect his injured mate took precedence. "I'll inform the council about what has happened."

"Don't bother." Aomine retorted with a twisted grimace. "You know they care too much about humans to give us approval to kill."

"Perhaps but we'll be punished without at least informing them of our intentions." Akashi said as he thought about the council that all werewolves had to answer to. It kept them in check and made sure the old laws were upheld to keep humans safe and ignorant of their presence.

"Do what you want Akashi but I will kill the hunters when Kise is better." Aomine replied and Akashi nodded but with resignation. Killing hunters was a nasty business which is why it had been easier to try to avoid them altogether.

"I'll inform them tomorrow." Akashi promised as he glanced out the window and saw the sun was already nearly gone. Aomine also noticed the sun disappearing from the sky and grunted.

"Go to him." Aomine growled and Akashi turned his attention to the dark haired man. "I know you want to."

"Ryouta is my top priority right now." Akashi replied although his wolf snarled at that because his mate should take precedence over everything, it was instinct, but Akashi forcibly quelled it down. Still, when he thought of Kuroko in the hut all by himself, cold and shivering, waiting for him, his control nearly slipped.

"I can take care of him, he's MY mate." Aomine snarled and Akashi's eyes narrowed warningly. "Look after your mate and I'll look after mine. Kise will be fine."

Akashi walked over to Kise's side and brushed a hand over his face, checking his fever which was going down due to medicine, and nodded. It was true, there wasn't anything more that could be done except to wait.

"If anything goes wrong you are to inform me." Akashi ordered sharply and Aomine nodded seriously.

"Go to Tetsu." Aomine said gruffly with a wave of his hand and Akashi nodded gratefully before he swiftly turned on his heel and left the room. He walked through the house and left through the back so he faced the forest.

He immediately began his transformation, forcing it to go faster which made it even more painful than it already was but in a mere minute Akashi was fully transformed. He languidly stretched his sore muscles before he launched himself into the forest, paws digging into the ground to give him more speed.

He couldn't wait to see Kuroko.

* * *

><p>Kuroko moaned lightly as he drifted into consciousness, feeling lightheaded, his body heavy. His mouth also felt uncomfortably dry and he found it hard to open his eyelids. He weakly coughed before he shifted, feeling uncomfortable hard flooring under him.<p>

He managed to open his eyes and he blinked a few times to get them to focus, frowning slightly when he found himself in the hut, a blanket over him and candles lit. Kuroko shifted and his eyes widened when he realized his hands were tied behind his back and his legs were tied as well.

"Wha-" Kuroko began to struggle but whatever bound him was tight and would take a lot of work to break free. His breathing quickened and he looked around but the hut was empty, giving him no clues as to what was going on.

He tried to calm down and remember what had last happened before he lost consciousness. There was the red fur he found in Akashi's house, in the room he had spent the night in. Then he had panicked because that meant...He didn't know for sure. He wasn't ready to know for sure.

He had run away and then...Something pressed against his face and then nothing. Was he kidnapped? If he was then why was he in his hut? What was going on?

The door to the hut swung open and Kuroko gasped slightly when he saw Haizaki walk in, wearing all black and a crossbow in his hand. Grey eyes looked around the hut and landed on Kuroko.

"Oh, you're up. Didn't expect the chloroform to work so well on ya. You slept all day." Haizaki said as he closed the door behind him.

"Why...What's going on?" Kuroko asked as he sat up although that took a great deal of effort. Haizaki looked almost apologetic but determined at the same time.

"Remember when I told you about monsters?" Haizaki asked seriously as he leaned against the wall by the door. Kuroko nodded hesitantly, subtly turning his body so he faced Haizaki and began to struggle against the bindings that tied his wrists together.

"Yes." Kuroko replied shortly, his eyes expressionless.

"Well, boy, you lied to me about not being with them." Haizaki said and Kuroko bit the inside of his cheek lightly.

"I don't know what you're talking about, sir." Kuroko said innocently and Haizaki scoffed.

"Drop the act boy. I saw you with a blue furred monster and the yellow furred monster in human form." Haizaki said. "I bet you know the red beast as well."

Kuroko's breath hitched slightly, pausing his struggle to get free, his mind spinning. He understood if Haizaki called Aomine a monster, he was a giant wolf after all, but to call Kise a monster as well? He was...He was human...Wasn't he?

"You were the one to hurt him." Kuroko said numbly and Haizaki nodded in confirmation.

"Are you going to hurt me as well?" Kuroko asked without fear, just inquisitive, and Haizaki scoffed again with a shake of his head.

"You aren't a monster boy. I have no quarrel with you but I have to make sure you stay out of the way or you'll get hurt too." Haizaki replied.

"They aren't monsters either." Kuroko said vehemently and Haizaki eyed him before shaking his head sympathetically.

"They played with you. They are monsters, it's what they do." Haizaki said his eyes grave and serious as they looked into Kuroko's ones. "There's a word for them."

'_Please don't say it.'_

"People say they're a myth."

'_I don't want to hear it.'_

"Both human and monsters at the same time."

'_Please, I'm not ready.'_

"Werewolves."

The word echoed in Kuroko's mind over and over again and he closed his eyes and took a shaky breath. He wanted to deny it because it was so unfathomable but it would explain everything and he wasn't so stupid to ignore all the facts.

Three human and three wolves that resembled them, all showing up around the same time. Akashi's unusual attention to him a few days after Kuroko had helped the giant wolf with the arrow in his side. How the wolves were unnaturally intelligent, just like a human.

It explained why Akashi wasn't the least bit scared of the blue furred wolf even though the wolf was so large, hadn't even asked about the wolf afterwards. Surely a person would ask Kuroko how he knew such a large wolf well enough to ride on top of him.

But the most damning evidence that had securely connected Akashi to the red wolf was the red fur stuck on the blankets of Kuroko's bed and the warmth that Kuroko had felt when he woke up. It all connected together and could be explained in one single word. Werewolves.

"You're not surprised." Haizaki said and Kuroko opened his eyes, staring down at his lap.

"No." He whispered. He looked at Haizaki then lowered his gaze to the crossbow he carried. "Are you going to kill them?"

"Yes, they deserve to die. They're killers." Haizaki said and Kuroko frowned.

"So they killed people?" Kuroko asked and Haizaki shrugged.

"All werewolves are killers boy, it's better to kill them then ask questions." Haizaki retorted and Kuroko looked up at him impassively.

"They never hurt me, not once." Kuroko said softly as he turned his focus on the floor he sat on.

How many nights had it been where he had fallen asleep with Akashi wrapped around him? Then there was the incident at school where Akashi had helped with the bullying, the first person to do so. The lunches as well that Akashi went out of his way to make. The song that Akashi had played for him on the piano as well...That was not the song of a monster.

"I don't think they're murderers or monsters, Haizaki-san." Kuroko said and Haizaki made an odd noise.

"They fooled you, probably biding their time to turn you or kill you." Haizaki said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "Given the chance they will take the kill and nothing can stop them."

"You're wrong." Kuroko said softly but resolutely. "They aren't like that."

All he got was a sympathetic look as if he was a victim before Haizaki moved to the broken window and raised his crossbow so it rested on the sill, pointing outside. Kuroko's eyes widened when he realized that he was waiting for Akashi to shoot him, using him as bait. No, no not again. No, he wouldn't let another person die because of him, human or not.

Kuroko renewed his struggles frantically, his heart pounding and adrenaline running through his veins as he felt true fear. He had to get free. He had to warn Akashi or stop Haizaki. He had to do _something._

There was a loud howling from outside and Haizaki smirked as his finger moved to the trigger of the crossbow. Kuroko bit his lip as he looked around without stopping his struggles, his eyes landing on a nearby candle.

Without any hesitation, Kuroko crawled over to it and turned his body so his back was facing it. Looking over his shoulder, he moved his bound wrists to the small flame, lighting the material on fire. It burned his wrists and Kuroko winced at the pain but it did the trick.

He tore through the bindings and patted the burning material before it could light the entire hut on fire. As soon as that was done he began untying his legs, his eyes flitting to Haizaki who was still waiting for Akashi to appear.

"There you are." Haizaki muttered just as Kuroko got his feet free and without wasting a moment he ran at Haizaki, lunging at him. His body knocked into Haizaki's larger frame and the arrow that was released flew off target.

There was a pained snarl outside and Haizaki pushed Kuroko onto the ground angrily but the bluenette clutched onto his crossbow, trying to take it away from him.

"Are you stupid?!" Haizaki snarled before he slammed Kuroko against the floor, dazing him so he let go of the weapon. Something large slammed into the door accompanied by angry snarling and Haizaki rushed over to the window.

He tried to angle the crossbow at Akashi but he couldn't with the wolf at the door. Haizaki swore under his breath and instead aimed at the door that was going to break at any moment with the continuous impact.

Kuroko picked himself back up and once more lunged at Haizaki, throwing his entire weight on him and grabbed the crossbow. This time he was able to tear it out of the man's grip and he immediately slammed it on the ground with all his strength, breaking it.

Haizaki swore with absolute fury and he picked up Kuroko and threw him on the other side of the hut before he reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife with a pure silver blade. He stalked toward the door and his hand wrapped around the handle, readying himself.

"Akashi-kun, watch out!" Kuroko yelled just a moment before Haizaki threw the door open and tried to stab the wolf but that moment was enough for Akashi to avoid the surprise attack. Still, Haizaki wasn't deterred.

He tackled the wolf, the two falling on the ground and rolling away from the hut and from view. Kuroko picked himself up, wincing slightly since Haizaki had thrown him pretty hard, and rushed outside anxiously.

The two were wrestling viciously with angry growls and yells echoing through the forest. Akashi attacked with his claws, slashing through Haizaki's clothes and wounding him. He tried to bite him as well but Haizaki was especially careful to avoid those attacks.

Akashi was far from unwounded though. He had a long cut along his side from the missed arrow and Haizaki managed to cut him in several places with his knife.

They battled fiercely and Kuroko found himself frozen, not knowing what to do. Blood was dripping from the both of them and if they weren't stopped, one of them would die. Except...Kuroko didn't think they would stop until one of them was dead. They would forever hunt each other until the other was gone.

Akashi snarled and avoided the blade before he jumped up and slammed his body against Haizaki's, making the man fall down on his back. Akashi landed squarely on top of him, teeth bared and mouth dripping drool, golden eyes filled with raw fury.

Haizaki tried to reach for his knife that he had dropped up on impact but it was fallen too far away. His eyes dimmed in resignation as he stared up into Akashi's eyes, consenting defeat and ready to be killed. Akashi howled in triumph and his jaws widened as he prepared to bite Haizaki's neck to kill him. His jaw began to close.

"STOP!" Kuroko yelled and Akashi automatically obeyed at the desperate tone in his mate's voice, his teeth scrapping skin but not piercing. "Akashi-kun please..."

Golden eyes snapped to meet Kuroko's, a confused whine escaping his throat at the suffix that Kuroko only used when he was human. So...Haizaki had told him. It was just another reason to kill him then.

"Please, don't." Kuroko whispered softly, his voice filled with pain and pleading. "Please don't kill him Akashi-kun, please."

"It's no use boy." Haizaki said and his throat moved against the teeth that wrapped around it as he spoke. "Just run before he kills you too."

Kuroko ignored him as he cautiously moved closer to them with an outstretched hand. There was wariness in his eyes but he still continued forward until he was able to touch Akashi's back tentively. With caution that was never there before, Kuroko ran his hand through Akashi's blood drenched fur.

"Please Akashi-kun, don't kill him. Prove to me that you're not a monster." Kuroko whispered and Akashi whined again. He was torn between protecting his pack and mate and listening to Kuroko's words, wanting to do both but unable to.

Kuroko back away several paces but keeping in Akashi's view, his hands outstretched as he looked at Akashi pleadingly, beckoning him to follow. "Please."

Akashi growled, his eyes turning to Haizaki's who had lost all fight, before he tore away from him. He picked up the blade that was a foot away by the hilt so Haizaki couldn't pick it up and walked over to Kuroko who collapsed to his knees in relief.

Akashi dropped the blade in front of him before he turned to Haizaki, staying in front of Kuroko to protect him should the hunter choose to attack once more.

Haizaki stayed on the ground for a long moment as if he expected Akashi to return to finish the job but he eventually slowly picked himself up. He stared at Akashi with stunned grey eyes, gaping slightly.

"Why?" Haizaki whispered in complete disbelief.

"Because he isn't a monster." Kuroko replied as he touched Akashi's snout. Haizaki watched as Akashi turned his attention to the boy, his golden eyes holding such fierce protectiveness and care, something that Haizaki had never seen before in the eyes of a werewolf. Or rather, something he refused to see.

"Please don't kill him Haizaki-san." Kuroko said with pleading blue eyes that stared into Haizaki's. "He could have killed you but he didn't even though you tried to kill his cousin."

"I..." Haizaki trailed off, still in shock as he just stared at Akashi who looked at him, daring him to attack again.

"I'll vouch for him." Kuroko said softly. "He's had so many opportunities to kill or turn me but he didn't Haizaki-san. All he's done is go out of his way to help and care about me. You owe him your own life."

It was true since it was Akashi's right to kill him for injuring his packmate the way he did. In not doing so and letting him keep his life, Haizaki owed Akashi. The hunter closed his eyes and clenched his fists before reopening them with resignation.

"I swear on my honor as a hunter that I will not hunt this werewolf or his packmates so long as they don't take a life." Haizaki said. Swearing on his honor as a hunter was the highest oath he could utter.

"I will watch him and make sure he doesn't." Kuroko said softly and Haizaki nodded before he reached into his pocket and pulled out a white card. He placed it on the ground, knowing better than to approach Kuroko to give it to him, before looking at Kuroko with uncertain grey eyes.

"If anything happens." Haizaki said before turning his attention to Akashi who snarled angrily, gnashing his teeth. "The hunters with me already left. They thought you were gone, only I stayed. I'll leave town but if I hear that you killed anybody I will hunt you down and kill you."

Akashi snapped his jaws loudly, stomping his paws against the ground and raising himself to full height. His golden eyes pierced Haizaki's, demanding that he leave. The man stayed there for a long moment, looking at both Akashi and Kuroko, before he turned around and walked away.

Akashi kept his ears perked to listen to the fading footsteps and sniffed the air to make sure the man was really leaving, not relaxing until he was sure Haizaki was gone. Kuroko meanwhile numbly stood up and walked over to the white card on the ground. He picked it up and saw a number scrawled in messy writing across it.

He stared at it for a long moment, biding his time before he had to face the inevitable, before he sighed and pocketed it. He turned around slowly and faced Akashi with wary blue eyes.

"Akashi-kun." Kuroko said and Akashi growled softly, his head nodding. He took a step forward but stopped when Kuroko stepped back, unwilling for the distance between them to close. "Prove it. Show me that you're Akashi-kun."

Akashi stared at Kuroko for a long while before he began the transformation, his eyes never leaving Kuroko's who didn't look away which was a feat. Transformations were never a pretty sight but it never showed in Kuroko's eyes which remained blank.

As Akashi's body completely contorted and changed shape with the sound of snapping and breaking bones Kuroko's face remained impassive as he drank in the sight. He committed it to memory, letting it solidify what he already knew.

Soon Akashi was completely naked on the ground, panting softly at the effort, his skin covered with blood and cuts from the fight. He gingerly picked himself up and stood up, facing his mate. Kuroko just stared at him for long minutes, probably in a bit of shock.

"Tetsuya..." Akashi trailed off, unsure what to say. He had imagined coming out to Kuroko about being a werewolf to be completely different. He hadn't wanted Kuroko to find out this way.

"Why?" Kuroko whispered and if it wasn't for his enhanced hearing Akashi wouldn't have heard him. "Why...All this...befriending me...Doing all that you did...Why? Was it all because I helped you that night?"

"It started that way. I never knew a human to care for a wolf as much as you did and you weren't scared in the least. I was fascinated by you, I didn't lie about that." Akashi replied with a gentle voice.

"Then what?" Kuroko asked, sensing there was more.

"Then...I realized that you were my mate." Akashi replied honestly even though he wanted to hold off on the information. He didn't want to scare Kuroko away but he was unwilling to lie and break whatever trust Kuroko had in him, if he even had any still.

"Your mate?" Kuroko questioned. His voice remained impassive and his expression unreadable making it impossible for Akashi to discern his state of mind.

"Every werewolf has a mate in the world be it human or werewolf. We usually don't find our mate although most of my pack already has." Akashi replied and Kuroko mulled the information in his head.

"What does that mean then? Will I transform into a werewolf too? What will happen to me?" Kuroko asked monotonously and Akashi wondered if he was in shock although he sounded collected and calm.

"Nothing. Nothing has to happen it's all up to you. I follow by traditional courtship rules which means nothing ever happens without your permission." Akashi answered honestly. Of course he didn't have to, many werewolves chose not to thinking it was too much trouble, but Akashi was brought up traditionally and as such, he followed the rules.

"Do you wish to turn me?" Kuroko asked and his eyes looked right into Akashi's who paused, not wanting to answer but doing so anyway.

"Not anytime soon but eventually, yes I would. However, never without your consent." Akashi said and Kuroko lowered his eyes making the redhead unsure if that had been the right answer.

"I have so many questions but I can't do this. Not right now. Please, give me time." Kuroko whispered with dull eyes and Akashi nodded although he wished he could tell Kuroko everything at once and make him understand.

Kuroko looked at him one last time before he turned around and simply left. Akashi let him leave even though everything in him wanted to chase after him. He couldn't though. So much had happened that night and Kuroko needed time to come to terms with it.

He would wait.

The next few days were complete and utter hell for Akashi.

As soon as he got home he and Aomine had gotten into a vicious fight. Aomine was furious that Akashi hadn't killed Haizaki and he demanded they hunt him down. Akashi tried to explain that Haizaki had sworn a hunter's oath to stay away but Aomine didn't care.

It was understandable and Aomine even understood how hard it was to go against a mate's wishes but he still demanded blood. It wasn't until Kise, who had luckily woken up while Akashi was gone, reassured Aomine did the large wolf calm down.

They reached an agreement that Haizaki would live unless he came to town again. If he returned then Aomine could hunt him down and kill him.

With that solved Akashi waited for Kuroko to come around. Akashi went to school every day in hopes of seeing Kuroko, Kise and Aomine joining him a few days later when Kise was completely better, but the boy never showed up.

Every night Akashi, in his wolf form, went to the hut in hopes that maybe Kuroko would meet him there but he ended up falling into an unrestful sleep all alone each time. Sometimes he would go through town in his human form, just to check up on Kuroko but he could never find him.

It was pure agony for him to not be by his mate's side for so long. He always felt agitated and anxious without any peace. He wanted to tear the town down to look for his mate, to make sure he was okay. He was willing to give Kuroko time but he hadn't expected him to completely disappear.

Then one night Akashi walked over to the hut, no longer running to it eagerly, his tail dragging behind him and his ears lowered. He no longer held any hope of Kuroko meeting him there but yet he couldn't help but keep going just in case.

He arrived at the hut and froze when he saw Kuroko standing there, staring at him with an undiscernible look. Akashi's ears perked up and his tail lightly wagged as he met Kuroko's gaze and he waited for his mate to make the first move.

Slowly, Kuroko began to walk towards him and Akashi stayed still, not wanting to scare his mate away after so many days of waiting. Kuroko slowly raised a hand and touched Akashi's head, petting it, and Akashi's tail wagged as he saw something spark in Kuroko's eyes, something he had been unsure he would ever see.

Acceptance.


	8. Chapter 8

When Kuroko left Akashi, he stumbled through the forest with shaky weak legs and vacant eyes. He stumbled across everything, hardly even paying attention to where he went, his mind not even able to formulate any thoughts.

He didn't even feel any emotions, all he felt was an emptiness inside him that wouldn't go away. All he saw was Akashi about to kill Haizaki and the bloodlust Kuroko had seen in his golden eyes. It was the first time that Kuroko had ever thought of him as a monster.

Kuroko started shivering and it wasn't just due to the chill air. He began running, trying to run from everything that had happened, everything that he had witnessed. He ran as fast as he could for as long as he could.

His lungs burned as he breathed heavily and his legs began to hurt from the strain but Kuroko kept going until he reached the town. He stopped right at the border between the town and forest and stared. He stared at the town and realized he didn't have anywhere safe to go.

The hut had been his sanctuary away from home and now it was no longer safe in his eyes. The only place he had to go now was home which wasn't safe either but right now, it was the only place Kuroko could go.

So it was with a heavy and distraught heart that Kuroko began making his way through town, passing people who paid him no mind, and walked over to his run down home that he shared with his father. It had certainly seen better days back when they cared enough to take care of it.

Now wild tall grass covered the yard mixed in with various garbage to the point it was almost a hazard just to walk through it to the front door. Dead bushes framed the front of the house, branched gnarled and would never carry leaves again.

The house had dirty walls that used to be white but was now completely dirty it was impossible to tell. The rooftop had holes and missing shingles so that it leaked whenever it rained. All the windows were gone and were boarded up with wood, blocking any sunlight from coming through.

Kuroko walked to the front of the door and looked at the bottom of it where four stick figures had been painted, two tall figures and two small ones. Kuroko shook his head and pushed open the door, knowing it would be unlocked, and entered.

He closed the door behind him and stood there as his eyes carefully eyed the house. His ears picked up the sound of a TV and he tentatively began walking with light feet, creeping about like an intruder. He flinched when there was a roaring guffaw from a room and he froze, waiting.

When a minute passed and nothing else happened, Kuroko began creeping to his destination which was a tiny cramped bathroom that was barely able to hold a dirty toilet, sink and shower. He closed and locked the door behind him before he quickly stripped and entered the shower.

He turned on the shower and let the lukewarm water cascade over his body. Kuroko tilted his head under the spray and closed his eyes trying to wash away everything that had happened that night. With a ragged breath Kuroko slid down and curled up with his legs pressed against his chest. He pressed his face against his knees and wrapped his arms around himself.

He stayed like that for nearly an hour without even realizing it, the water eventually turning cold, freezing his body. Kuroko shuddered before he reached out and turned it off. He weakly stood up, swaying slightly, before he stumbled out of the shower. He changed back into his dirty clothes and left the bathroom, heading toward his room.

He tried to be as quiet as he could, his feet barely making a sound, but he stepped on a creaky floorboard and he heard heavy footsteps begin to walk towards him. Giving up on being quiet Kuroko began rushing to his room but before he could reach it a frail hand grabbed his arm and swung him around so he faced his father.

"Tetsuna?" His father whispered, his drunken breath clogging Kuroko's nose making him almost gag, his fingers digging into Kuroko's arm hard enough to bruise. "Tetsuna, love, is that you?"

"It's me, father." Kuroko said with a voice that said he has had to say this several times. A snarl grew on his father's face and suddenly a fist pounded against the wall right beside Kuroko's head. The boy didn't even flinch, just stared at his father impassively.

"It's your fault." His father slurred and Kuroko looked him in the eye.

"I know." He whispered and although it wasn't what his father had meant, he thought back to earlier. "I know."

His father glared at him with unfocused eyes and for a moment Kuroko thought he was going to hit him but instead he back off before stumbling away. Kuroko watched him with wistful eyes before he shook himself off and went to his room quickly.

He immediately locked his door behind him and looked around to make sure everything was as he left it. His futon, the one he had since he was a kid, still laid in the far corner by the window covered by a thin blanket. Beside it was a box full of clothes, having nothing to put them in, and his entire floor was covered by piles of books, some stacked so high it went to his waist.

Kuroko expertly weaved past them and collapsed onto his futon, his eyes looking up out the window, the only one not boarded up in the entire house, and looking at the crescent moon that hung on a clear night sky. Kuroko sighed and curled into a small tight ball and closed his eyes, wanting to sleep and escape reality.

Unfortunately sleep evaded him, all that came to him were images of Haizaki trying to kill Akashi, Akashi about to kill Haizaki, bloody bodies attacking each other, the grotesque twisting bone breaking transformation Akashi's body went through to become human and Akashi's words that he wanted Kuroko to become like him someday.

Morning slipped by but Kuroko didn't go to school. He didn't have the energy and he didn't, couldn't, face Akashi who would probably be there. He already read through all the textbooks the teachers had given him making their lectures useless. He already had enough of it memorized to pass any tests the teachers might give. A few days of missing homework wouldn't deter him any.

So he stayed in bed until he heard his father, who had spent the night making noises, go back to his room to sleep. He then walked out and made food for his father for whenever he woke up. Then he set about cleaning the house.

It was a hard job, collecting all the bottles and cans of alcohol that were scattered about but it was a good distraction. Once that was done he scrubbed the floors, cleaned the dishes, and did laundry and various other things.

The day went by quickly and Kuroko retreated back to his room by nightfall after making his father dinner. The night went by like the first. The next day he went out, made food, and then read until nightfall.

An entire week went by with Kuroko doing various things to distract himself during the day while being haunted during the night. Sometimes his father would offer a distraction by pounding and yelling at his door but that never lasted long.

Then, one night as he was lying on his futon staring up at the darkening sky, he heard a strange sound coming out from his neighbor's house. It took his fatigue ladened mind a while to realize it was the muffled sound of a piano and Kuroko's eyes widened as he remembered Akashi's song that he had played on his own piano.

Memories that had been muffled by that night suddenly broke through to the surface and Kuroko remembered everything.

Instead of memories of that night Kuroko remembered all the other nights that Akashi had stayed by his side to keep him warm, how he had made him lunch because he worried Kuroko was hungry, how he had actually rode on Akashi's back and how utterly free he had felt. He remembered how Akashi had accepted his painting and the song he had played, the song that Kuroko had felt so connected with.

A ragged gasp escaped Kuroko's mouth which he covered with a shaky hand and he felt his eyes burn faintly. Suddenly struck down by the need to see Akashi, the one who had protected him, Kuroko tore out his room and out the house.

As fast as he could he ran into the forest toward the hut, tripping several times in his haste, hoping that Akashi would be there. Kuroko reached the hut in record time he was struck down by disappointment and desperation when the wolf was nowhere to be seen.

Then again Kuroko had disappeared for a week, it was selfish of him to think that the wolf would still be coming. He had probably given up by now. Kuroko considered waiting in the hut but when he turned to it, all he could remember was being kidnapped.

So with a shiver Kuroko sank to the ground in front of it, hugging himself to abate the cold of the night air. He had only thrown on a thin blue trimmed white cardigan over his black shirt that he had been wearing and only had on jeans as well. He hadn't brought anything else and he knew he would freeze tonight.

Still, Kuroko couldn't bring himself to go back. He wanted to see Akashi but he wasn't sure if Akashi would even want to see him anymore. So, Kuroko stayed still, waiting without hope, shivering.

Then, he heard a rustling sound and slowly raised his head, stumbling to his feet when he saw Akashi step out. The proud wolf wasn't like he was in any of Kuroko's memories. His tail which he always held up with pride, dragged on the ground collecting dirt, his ears lowered like a guilty dog's and his usually fierce golden eyes were dull.

Then Akashi noticed him and he completely changed. He perked up, his ears pointing up and his tail wagging while his golden eyes lit up. Kuroko felt a pang of longing and guilt spear through him and he began making his way to Akashi with an outstretched hand.

His entire body was filled with complete warmth when his hand touched Akashi's head, the wolf leaning into the touch, and his eyes softened as he looked into Akashi's golden ones. This was the Akashi he knew. It didn't matter what he had seen that night. This was his Akashi and being a werewolf didn't change that.

Kuroko sank to his knees and his arms slid around Akashi's neck. The wolf's body stayed still as a statue but Akashi's head bent down and his snout rubbed Kuroko's back soothingly.

"I'm sorry." Kuroko whispered and Akashi barked before his teeth suddenly bit into Kuroko's shirt, forcing him away. For a horrifying moment Kuroko though Akashi was now rejecting him, he wouldn't blame him, but the wolf began dragging him to the hut.

At first Kuroko struggled a bit, not wanting to go in, but Akashi forced him inside. At first Kuroko was overcome by memories of Haizaki but Akashi barked sharply, bringing him out of it. Akashi whined as he rubbed his head against Kuroko's chest and Kuroko gratefully ran his hands through his red fur.

That's right he shouldn't let bad memories keep him away from this place that had been his sanctuary. With Akashi here he was safe.

The wolf lightly shoved him to the ground so he landed on the blankets in the middle of the room before he curled around Kuroko's body tightly, warming him up, and lying his head on Kuroko's lap. Kuroko nestled into the fur that surrounded him and feeling completely safe and warm for the first time in a week, he fell asleep.

Akashi watched him for a while, disbelieving that this was actually happening, that Kuroko was allowing this to happen even when he knew the truth. His tail wagged once more before he closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift off.

* * *

><p>They slept later than they ever had before, complete fatigue weighing them. Akashi was the first one to wake up and he spent the time just watching Kuroko sleep peacefully, happy that he hadn't dreamt the entire thing.<p>

Dark bags darkened Kuroko's eyes, standing out against paler than usual skin but with more sleep Akashi knew that he would be better.

Eventually Kuroko's eyes twitched and he slowly opened them, looking around. A glint of fear flashed through his eyes but it disappeared as soon as he saw and felt Akashi. With relief, Kuroko ran his hands through Akashi's fur and Akashi barked while his tail wagged.

"Akashi-kun." Kuroko said softly and Akashi tilted his head slightly before barking, not yet used to Kuroko using a suffix when he was a wolf. "What now?"

Akashi whined as he heard the lost tone his mate used and he stood up, Kuroko watching him, his eyes seeking answers amidst confusion. Well, Kuroko may have found out the truth in a way that Akashi hadn't wanted him to but he could at least get his answers from Akashi.

The wolf crouched down in front of Kuroko who blinked in surprise and stood there for a long minute before he cautiously got on Akashi's back. The wolf waited patiently for Kuroko to stop shifting around before he bolted out of the hut and began running through the forest.

Akashi noticed with no small amount of concern that his mate actually felt lighter now and that was frightening as his mate was pretty light to begin with. Couple with the large dark bags under his eyes and pale skin that Akashi noticed earlier, it was blatantly obvious Kuroko hadn't been taking care of himself.

Well, that was going to change, Akashi would make sure of it.

They arrived at Akashi's house and the wolf walked up to the door before crouching down. Kuroko gracefully slid off him and opened the door so they could both enter the household. Akashi nudged Kuroko through the house to the living room where he motioned for him to sit on one of the lavish couches.

Kuroko watched as Akashi ran off before turning his gaze to his hands which were folded on his lap. He fidgeted anxiously as he waited for Akashi to come back, feeling nervous, but his need for answers overcame that.

He couldn't keep running and hiding anymore, he had to know everything. He was ready now, or at least, he hoped he was.

He heard Akashi entered the room and Kuroko turned to see that he was back in his human form wearing a deep red shirt and casual dress pants. Akashi's red eyes looked at him, looking relieved like he had thought that Kuroko would disappear, before he went to the kitchen. Kuroko heard Akashi rummage around before he reappeared with some fruit and crackers.

"It's all I could come up with without actually cooking." Akashi murmured as he placed the platter down on the table in front of Kuroko. "Please, eat."

"I'm not hungry." Kuroko replied and Akashi gave him a stern look that couldn't be argued with.

"I insist you eat." Akashi said in a firmer voice and Kuroko sighed before obligingly taking a cracker and nibbling it. Akashi nodded approvingly before he sat down beside Kuroko, close enough for the smaller to feel his body eat which soothed some of his anxiety. "Now, I'm sure you have a lot of questions for me."

"...I don't even know where to begin." Kuroko said honestly as he focused his attention on the cracker in his hand. Akashi nodded in understanding as he looked at Kuroko, still hardly believing they were having this discussion and Kuroko wasn't running away.

"I'll start then." Akashi said and Kuroko nodded. "I am a 214 year old alpha wolf, which means I'm a leader of a pack. My pack and I often move around, mostly to make sure people do not notice we do not age, and we just happened to come across here."

"214 years old...Are you immortal?" Kuroko asked incredulously and Akashi shook his head.

"We live a hundred times longer than humans but we do age." Akashi replied and Kuroko nodded. So far everything he heard he could deal with but there was one thing bothering him. Something that bothered him far more than he would like to admit.

"Is everything that you did for me because I was your mate?" Kuroko asked as he looked at Akashi in the eyes. "What does it even mean to be your mate?"

"It means that fate has destined us to spend our lives together. It is like the soul mate concept humans are so fond of." Akashi replied. "I will admit, because my wolf sees you as my mate, I do feel certain obligations for you however, that does not equate into feelings.

It has been known for fate to be cruel and for mates to hate each other yet still feel obligated to be with each other. It's an oddity that we can't understand and it's rare but it has happened. You can be my mate but that doesn't automatically mean that I love you.

What I feel for you is more than just obligation, Tetsuya. It began when you showed no fear to me as a wolf and helped me even though you would get nothing in return for it. It's not something a human would do.

From then on it developed into deeper feelings and I found myself wanting to get to know you, I still feel this way. I want to protect you from everything and I want to do everything I can to make you happy. I simply want to be with you.

If you allow me to, I can make you happy. I can give you anything you desire. I can protect you so you're never hurt again. I can take you anywhere your heart desires. There is absolutely nothing I can't or won't do for you, Tetsuya. All I ask for in return is a chance."

Kuroko blinked in surprise, having not expected such a proclamation, then turned away with a small blush on his cheeks, unsure how to reply. Akashi patiently waited for Kuroko to collect his thoughts and form an answer.

It took a while. Kuroko wasn't sure how he felt for Akashi, there was so much they didn't know about each other, but could he ever fall in love with him?

His entire body felt warm from Akashi's words and his heart was beating fast. Longing filled him, wanting more than anything for Akashi's words to be true, to accept them. It wasn't like Akashi was asking for much from him, all he wanted was a chance.

Kuroko thought back to everything Akashi had done for him since they first met, both in his wolf form and human form. All the acts of kindness and caring that Akashi had shown him that no one else ever had. Would it really be so bad giving him a chance? It really...Wasn't too much to ask for.

"If...If a chance is all you want then that's something I can do." Kuroko said very softly and a small genuine smile curled Akashi's lips before he took one of Kuroko's hands and delicately kissed it. His smile turned to a smirk when he saw the flustered look Kuroko gave him before he turned his head to his hide expression.

"Then will you do me the honors of going out with me?" Akashi asked and Kuroko still refused to fully look at him, instead choosing to take another cracker to nibble on.

"I thought that's what you meant by giving you a chance." Kuroko said and Akashi squeezed his hand before letting it go.

"I want to take you somewhere today if you'll let me." Akashi said and Kuroko frowned.

"What about school?" Kuroko asked as he looked at a clock hanging on the wall and saw that they were already an hour late.

"One more skipped day won't hurt." Akashi said and Kuroko looked a bit hesitant and he studied Akashi before reluctantly nodding his agreement. He said he would give Akashi a chance after all. "I'll go make some food for lunch and dinner, I suspect we'll be out all day."

"Okay, Akashi-kun." Kuroko replied as his eyes followed Akashi as he went to the kitchen and disappeared. He turned his attention back to the platter on the table and began nibbling on more food half-heartedly, his mind turning to everything that had happened to him.

He still had so many questions but he still had so much to think about that anything more would be too much. There would be time to learn everything eventually for now he knew enough.

"Ah, Kurokocchi!" Kuroko blinked and turned to see Kise entering the living room, a large grin lighting up his face.

"Kuroko...cchi?" Kuroko questioned with a frown and Kise nodded as he sat down on the couch and took a piece of apple from the platter.

"I add cchi to the people I respect!" Kise chirped. "You tried to help me even though you thought a wild animal had hurt me with no weapon on hand. Thank you for that."

"You're welcome." Kuroko said, figuring that Aomine had informed Kise about that. He studied Kise from the corner of his eye, trying to figure out if he was different now, now that Kuroko knew that he was a werewolf.

Taking in his happy excited face and joyful golden eyes, no, no he wasn't any different in Kuroko's eyes. None of them were. They were still the same humans that Kuroko had met and was slowly getting to know, they just now had another side that Kuroko was also getting to know.

"I used to be where you are now." Kise said thoughtfully as he caught sight of Kuroko's searching look and the boy blinked. "I wasn't born I was bitten by Aominecchi."

"How did you deal with it?" Kuroko asked hesitantly.

"It took a while but I really liked Aominecchi back then so in the end I accepted it. It's not so bad once you accept it all. Not much changes except you can turn into a wolf and you live longer." Kise said and Kuroko gave him a deadpanned look.

"Those are pretty big changes." Kuroko pointed out and Kise chuckled as he bobbed his head in agreement.

"But you get used to those things and you have a lot of people to help you out!" Kise said and Kuroko sighed as he bit into a grape.

"I suppose." Kuroko said shortly and Kise patted him on the back, ignoring how Kuroko flinched at the sudden contact.

"Of all the people to be his mate, I'm glad it was you Kurokocchi." Kise said wistfully, his cheerful look dropping to a more somber one. "He won't admit it, not even to himself, but I know he was lonely. So I'm glad he found you."

Kuroko looked at Kise in surprise and the blonde gave him a kind smile before leaving. Kuroko watched him go before he looked toward the kitchen where the sounds of pot and pans clanging around could be heard.

Finishing off his grape, Kuroko left the living room and entered the kitchen where Akashi was busy whipping up food. Akashi looked up and their eyes connected before Kuroko silently picked up a knife and started helping by chopping up vegetables.

Akashi looked at him with surprise in his eyes before they softened and they began cooking together side by side, silently but not uncomfortably so.

"Where are we going?" Kuroko asked as they began packing up the food and putting it all in a large bag.

"Have you ever been outside the town and forest?" Akashi asked instead of answering and with a small frown Kuroko shook his head. "I was thinking I could take you away for a day just to show you what it's like."

Kuroko gave him a stunned look and Akashi smiled at him softly as he closed the bag. Kuroko looked away but not before Akashi caught the wistful longing look in Kuroko's blue eyes.

Secretly, Kuroko had always wanted to leave to travel to different areas but too many things tied him down and kept him from leaving. So he felt uncharacteristically excited even though he tried his best to hide it although judging by Akashi's expression, the redhead already knew.

"I'll go transform upstairs since I think it's better if you ride on my back." Akashi said and was about to leave when Kuroko touched his arm tentatively, stopping him.

"I...I don't mind if you transform in front of me. I said I would give you a chance and I meant it. I do not wish for you to hide anything." Kuroko said and Akashi stood there frozen for a long moment, his red eyes searching Kuroko's for any hesitancy, before slowly nodding.

"If you are sure." Akashi said before they left the house from the back. After another searching look, Akashi began to strip off his clothes. Kuroko looked away with a blush on his face, trying not to note Akashi fit physique and lean muscles, but when Akashi started the transformation he made sure not to look away, knowing it was important to them both that he accept this. It also solidified and reminded Kuroko that the human and the wolf Akashi were the same beings.

Transforming into a wolf wasn't any better, in fact it was worst, than seeing him transform into a human. Before fur blossomed all over his contorting body Kuroko could see bones shifting and changing under his skin with loud cracks. It got better once his entire body was covered with fur but it still wasn't pretty sight to see.

Once Akashi was done, he stared at Kuroko with golden searching eyes, waiting for Kuroko to do something, as if waiting for an answer. Kuroko stared at him before shifting the bag he carried on his back.

"We should get going." Kuroko said as he patted Akashi's head and packed up the fallen clothes Akashi had taken off. The wolf's tail wagged and Akashi barked happily. He butted and rubbed his head against Kuroko before he crouched down low, waiting as Kuroko situated himself on his back.

With a noticeable bounce in every step he took, Akashi darted off into the forest, toward unknown territory. Akashi's heart was light and he felt like he could float and he wondered if this was how it felt to be accepted completely.

Omake (deleted scene I decided not to keep:

"You're 214 years old?" Kuroko said in disbelief and Akashi nodded. "And I'm your mate?"

"Yes." Akashi answered seriously. "The one fate destined me to be with."

"...I believe that makes Akashi-kun a pedophile." Kuroko said and Akashi blinked delicately before staring at Kuroko stunned while the boy took another bit from his cracker.

"Excuse me?" Akashi asked and Kuroko gave him a deadpanned look.

"Akashi-kun is 214 years old while I'm only 17. That makes Akashi-kun a-"

"I get it." Akashi said bluntly and Kuroko gave him a teasing look before he turned serious.


	9. Chapter 9

It never got boring, riding on Akashi's back while the wolf rushed through the forest. Every time was like his first, exhilarating and yet serene both at the same time. Kuroko could tell Akashi was happy, his tail was wagging behind them and his every step had a bounce to it.

Trees blurred as Akashi ran past them and it was incredible that he didn't run into any but he managed to weave past them expertly even when they reached an area where they grew thick and close together. Kuroko had to lean down so his body was flush against Akashi's to avoid low branches and he buried his head into soft fur, smelling the musky scent that marked Akashi.

His arms looped around Akashi's neck but he made sure not to choke the wolf while his legs squeezed Akashi's sides. He wasn't sure how comfortable Akashi was with all this but the wolf merely barked and continued to dash through the forest.

They reached a roaring river and Akashi didn't even pause he kept running, kicking off the bank with powerful legs and Kuroko gasped, his eyes widening, as they were suddenly flying in the air. Everything seemed to slow as they went over the river, only to speed up once more when Akashi gracefully landed and continued to run.

Kuroko wondered what it must be like to be a werewolf, so powerful, and being able to run wherever he liked. He remembered the painful transformation Akashi had to go through but if this was the result, Kuroko wasn't sure if it was so bad.

They were deep in unknown territory now and Kuroko wasn't even sure how far they were from town now but he knew it was a lengthy distance at least with the speed Akashi was traveling at. It was a bit scary as Kuroko had never even allowed himself to consider leaving but he was more excited than anything.

"Go as fast as you can, Akashi-kun." Kuroko whispered and Akashi barked before complying easily. It was hard to continue hanging on, his arms tightening around Akashi's neck and his whole body threatening to fly off but it was a wondrous feeling. It was like they were flying almost.

Akashi completely let himself go without any reserve although he was prepared to stop at a moment's notice in case his mate fell off. His heart raced and he panted heavily but happily as he heard Kuroko's heart beating just as fast as his own.

He could almost feel his mate's happiness and he could accept his as his own. His mate wasn't only just accepting him as a wolf he was also enjoying it, even asking for more of him. Akashi let out a loud howl that echoed through the forest, not once breaking his straining pace, and he heard his mate let out a small laugh.

Soon the trees became thinner and spread out as Akashi ran. They were reaching the other side of the forest and Akashi slowed down so his mate could sit up straighter. He stopped to a brisk walk as he saw the edge of the forest near and stopped completely once they reached it, knowing his mate would want to look at the sight.

Kuroko froze, his heart skipping a beat and his eyes widening, as he saw a huge field spread out covered with golden tall yellow grass with rolling green mountains in the horizon and a huge expanse of water to the side, perhaps the ocean or a bay.

Being stuck in a small town and a forest all his life, having this huge open expanse of land was almost scary just as much as it was beautiful. Kuroko gracefully slid off of Akashi's back, the wolf whining and rubbing his head against his chest.

"It's beautiful." Kuroko said breathlessly as he just stood there, trying to take everything in. Who would have known such a sight was just across the forest? A mere day or so of traveling on foot, perhaps more since Akashi had run quite quickly.

Akashi barked and walked into the yellow grass which came up to under his head before he turned to Kuroko expectantly. His golden eyes were patient, his tail wagging, panting with his tongue lolling out.

Kuroko took a shaky breath and stepped out from out of the trees and into the grass, Akashi greeting him happily with an excited bark. Kuroko began walking across the field, toward the mountains, continuing to drink in the sight.

Akashi was patient with his slow pace although sometimes he would bounded away like an excited dog, just to return to Kuroko's side. It was amusing since Akashi's personality was different while being a wolf, he seemed less restrained and obviously more animalistic. It was a stark difference to the stoic self-assured person he was while human and Kuroko couldn't help but like both sides of him.

Kuroko reached over and ran his hands across Akashi's head and the wolf looked at him happily before he nudged Kuroko's bag.

"Are you hungry?" Kuroko asked and Akashi barked before he gently grabbed Kuroko's sleeve and tugged the bluenette toward the rocky shore of the water. Kuroko chuckled as he followed the wolf amiably and he sat down on a large rock once they reached the shore.

Akashi waited for him to unpack all the food and took the clothes into his jaw once Kuroko took them out of the bag before running into the grass.

Kuroko didn't bother watching this time he just simply continued laying the food on the ground. Akashi returned, fully dressed, and a pleased expression on his face.

"I take it you like it here?" Akashi asked as he settled down near Kuroko who gave him an inscrutable look that was hard to discern.

"It's my first time seeing such a view." Kuroko said simply as he looked at the dark water that lapped at the shore. If he squinted his eyes he could see boats on the horizon of the water and he wondered briefly what it would be like to be on one.

"There's a fishing village nearby across the bay." Akashi said as he saw Kuroko looking at the boats. "If you wish, I can take you there one day but it will take a few days of traveling."

"Did you go there before coming here?" Kuroko asked as he began eating the food made for lunch, Akashi copying his actions.

"Yes, I visited there briefly. Lovely people but too close knit and weary of new people for me to stay for too long." Akashi replied and Kuroko nodded in understanding.

"Will...Will you be moving again?" Kuroko asked hesitantly, the thought sending a pang of pain through his chest that he ignored. Akashi gave him a searching look before shaking his head.

"I will not go anywhere without you." Akashi said resolutely and Kuroko gave him a surprised little look before he focused on his food intently, unknowing that Akashi had heard his heart skip a beat.

"And if I never want to leave?" Kuroko asked experimentally and Akashi gave him a serious look.

"Then I will not leave." Akashi said with utter conviction and warmth filled Kuroko despite the chill that surrounded him by being so close to the water.

"I'm...I'm cold, will you sit beside me?" Kuroko asked without looking at Akashi but longing to feel the man's warmth. Akashi didn't say anything, just moved so he sat close enough that his body touched Kuroko's and the boy felt warmth seep into him instantly. "Where will we go after this?"

"When coming to your town, I found a spot I would like to show you." Akashi said as he looked toward the mountains. "It isn't anything much but I think you will like it."

"I see." Kuroko said simply and the two ate the rest of their lunch in amiable silence, Kuroko leaning into Akashi slightly even though he was far from cold. Once they were done and packed up, Akashi once more transformed into a wolf.

Kuroko got onto his back and the wolf bounded off but keeping a slightly slower pace than he had in the forest so Kuroko had ample time to commit the view to memory.

They approached another forest that covered the mountains but the feeling of everything being new didn't leave Kuroko would still gazed at the surroundings. The passed high rocky cliffs and thick trees as Akashi quickened his pace slightly in excitement.

They went on like that for a while until Akashi slowed to a quick trot and they entered a small secluded area surrounding by large cliffs, almost hiding it completely from view. There was a huge roaring waterfall that fell from a cliff and a large pool of water at the bottom, filled with bright fish.

Kuroko stepped out and looked around in amazement as Akashi transformed into a human behind him. There were a few trees lining the bottoms of the cliffs and bushes full of berries and lush green tall grass covered the ground up to the sandy shore of the water.

"Do you like it?" Akashi asked and Kuroko looked at him only to look away with a blush when he saw that the man was naked. He handed Akashi the backpack and the redhead scrimmaged around and pulled on his black boxers but nothing else.

"You are not putting on the rest of your clothes?" Kuroko asked and Akashi shook his head before walking over to the water.

"Come for a swim." Akashi said invitingly and Kuroko gave him an incredulous look.

"It's nearly winter." Kuroko deadpanned and Akashi shrugged.

"I'll keep you warm." Akashi said and Kuroko fought back a blush at the implications in Akashi's voice. "Trust me, Tetsuya."

Kuroko let out a long suffering sigh before he followed Akashi into the water with his clothes on, not wanting to be in such an undressed state with the redhead. Akashi led him farther out to the water until only their heads remained above it.

At first Kuroko's body shivered at the cold temperature but his body adjusted rather quickly so he was numb to the cold. Akashi pulled him deeper into the water until his feet no longer was able to touch the ground before he disappeared under the surface.

At first Kuroko paused, biting his lip nervously, before he also dived under the clear blue water. He was taken aback at what he saw.

He was surrounded by colorful bright fish which swam all around him and Akashi who looked at him with a soft expression. Tentively Kuroko swam around, his eyes staring at all the small fish around him, only going to the surface for air before diving back down again.

All too soon his lack of stamina forced him to take a rest though, unused to swimming, and he waded over to the shallower parts of the lake, Akashi following him and standing close enough to offer his body heat which was still abnormally high despite being in the cold water.

Kuroko moved close to Akashi, only gasping a little in surprise when the redhead wrapped his arms around him. Kuroko looked up at Akashi, taking note of his matted red hair and the beads of water that dripped down his handsome face.

Red ruby eyes looked down at him with such tenderness and care as if Kuroko was the only person in the world. Akashi looked into Kuroko's eyes as if he was the most important thing to him, a treasure. Nobody had ever looked at him like Akashi was now looking at him.

His heart began beating faster as he admired the man who had given him more than Kuroko had ever wanted and suddenly his lips were pressing against Akashi's, his feet on tiptoes, his hands slipping onto Akashi's wet shoulders for support.

At first the redhead froze but he quickly got over his surprise and kissed Kuroko back tenderly and unhurriedly, his arms bringing Kuroko closer to him. Kuroko pulled back, looked at Akashi's face and saw his eyes full of happiness, before he kissed him again, this time deeper.

It was Kuroko's first real kiss and it was sloppy, at least compared to Akashi expert mouth, but it still filled Kuroko with warmth and elation all the same. There weren't any metaphorical fireworks but it was consuming, it felt like his entire body was slowly being filled with fire. The moment lasted minutes although it felt shorter like that and with a small whine, Kuroko broke the kiss to pant lightly for air.

Akashi looked down at him lovingly, caressing his face with a hand, a small smile on his face. Kuroko felt uncomfortable in the face of such a strong emotion directed at him and he moved closer to Akashi, pressing his face into the crook of his neck, feeling the arms squeeze him gently.

"Thank you." Kuroko whispered and a rumble escaped Akashi's neck, a feral sound but yet a comforting one.

"I will do anything for you." Akashi murmured softly and Kuroko felt his eyes burn lightly so he closed them and just reveled in the feel of being in the man's arms while the water lapped around them. They stayed like that until his body began shivering as evening began to approach and Akashi forced him to get out of the water.

"Go change into my clothes." Akashi ordered gently and Kuroko frowned.

"What about you?" Kuroko asked and Akashi patted his head reassuringly.

"I'll transform into a wolf after we eat. Don't worry about me, worry about yourself, you frail little human." Akashi said teasingly and Kuroko huffed.

"At least I'm not the one who smells like wet dog." Kuroko snipped as he fetched Akashi's clothes, a small smile curling his lips at the positively scandalous look on the redhead's face.

"I beg your pardon?" Akashi asked with an affronted tone.

"Nothing, Akashi-kun." Kuroko said as he walked away to change out of Akashi's view.

"I do not smell like wet dog." Akashi growled and Kuroko nodded his head mockingly.

"Whatever you say Akashi-kun." Kuroko said just before he disappeared behind some trees.

"I do not smell like wet dog." Akashi repeated lowly to himself as he began to set out the food for dinner. He then noticed his shirt lying by the bag, forgotten by Kuroko. He picked it up and walked over to the boy who had slipped on the pants and had just taken off his shirt.

Akashi was about to hand him the shirt when he froze, seeing large fading bruises marring the expanse of Kuroko's torso along with scars of various lengths.

"Who did this to you?" Akashi snarled angrily and his eyes glinted gold for a second before settling back to fiery red. Kuroko gasped and covered his uncovered body the best he could, looking away with shame.

"Nobody, Akashi-kun. These are from a car accident." Kuroko said as he fingered a small scar on his chest.

"What about the bruises?" Akashi demanded and Kuroko fell silent. "_Tetsuya_."

"Today has been a special day, perhaps one of the best days I have ever experienced Akashi-kun. Please, let's not do this." Kuroko said as he turned and looked into Akashi's eye imploringly edged with desperation. "Please, don't push me."

"I can't just let you getting hurt by someone go." Akashi said and Kuroko walked closer to him, putting his hands against Akashi's chest, soothing a large amount of his anger by that simple action, looking up at him with begging eyes.

"I will leave you if you keep pushing Akashi-kun." Kuroko whispered even though everything screamed at him at the mere thought at having to go back to being alone. To do that, after finding and getting used to such care, would be excruciating but Kuroko would do anything to protect him, even if it meant leaving Akashi.

Akashi closed his eyes, quelling the panic that arose from Kuroko's words, and took a deep breath to calm down. When he opened them his red eyes were free from any anger and he gently ran a hand through Kuroko's wet locks.

"If that is what you wish." Akashi said before he handed Kuroko the shirt he was holding. "You should finish changing and eat."

Kuroko looked at him searchingly before accepting the shirt with a grateful expression and Akashi returned to where the food was set out. He pushed back all the emotions that told him to protect his mate, to kill the foolish human who dared lay a hand on him, but that did not mean he had given up. He would not push Kuroko but he would not let it go either. He would figure it out.

Kuroko returned and sat beside Akashi to share body warmth while they both began to eat. They talked about little things. How Kuroko liked to read, as if Akashi hadn't guessed that already, and what his favorite books were. Akashi mostly spoke about his travels and the places he had been in and wanted to bring Kuroko one day.

The conversation was nice and light, comforting Kuroko that Akashi had let the earlier subject go. He looked around the secluded area with wistful eyes, committing everything he could to memory and wishing he had a camera.

"Will you take me here again someday?" Kuroko asked and Akashi gave him a tender look.

"I'll take you here anytime you wish." Akashi said and Kuroko nodded at him gratefully before looking up at the darkening sky. They finished the last of the food and packed up the empty containers before Akashi went to turn into a wolf.

Kuroko looked around one last time before he reluctantly got up onto Akashi's back. The wolf waited for him to get comfortable before he ran off. Akashi rushed through the forest quickly and it wasn't too long before they reached the golden field once more, Kuroko urging the wolf to stop as he saw the sun setting in the horizon.

It was a beautiful sight as the sun reflected off the water of the bay and the sky changed colors as the sun disappeared. Akashi stood still patiently, not seeming to mind at all as they both watched sun until it completely disappeared, leaving a dark sky behind.

"Akashi-kun..." Kuroko murmured as he looked up at the star littered sky. "Let's sleep here tonight."

Akashi blinked in surprised, letting out a small sound that almost sounded like a 'here?' and Kuroko nodded. Giving him an odd little look, Akashi walked to the middle of the field before letting his mate slide off him.

Kuroko sat down after flattening some of the golden grass and Akashi immediately curled around him to ensure he stayed warm. Kuroko stared at the huge sky above him for a long time, feeling more content than he could ever recall, a smile on his face.

Akashi watched his mate the entire time until Kuroko eventually drifted off to sleep. Even then the wolf just watched Kuroko before he moved his head and lightly licked a soft cheek. He rubbed his snout against Kuroko's chest before he laid his head down and also succumbed to slumber.

* * *

><p>"You're back!" Kise exclaimed as Akashi trotted up to the backdoor with Kuroko on his back. The blonde was lazing on the back porch with Aomine in his wolf form beside him. The dark colored wolf raised his head and huffed at the sight of Akashi, still angry at him for letting Haizaki live.<p>

"Good morning, Kise-kun, Aomine-kun." Kuroko said as he slid off Akashi's back and Kise beamed at him as Aomine stood up, snarling, and his blackish hair standing up on end. Akashi snarled back, crouching close to the ground, baring his fangs.

"Kurokocchi, you should come here." Kise called with a beckoning hand and Kuroko looked at the two wolves warily before walking over to Kise's side.

"What's going on?" Kuroko asked just before Aomine pounced at Akashi with a loud snarl, the red wolf easily avoiding him and kicking him in the face with his hind legs.

"Aominecchi is mad at Akashicchi for letting Haizaki live." Kise replied as he watched the two wolves fight against each other wildly. "This is his way of releasing his frustrations. He'll stop eventually."

Guilt immediately flooded Kuroko as he watched the two wolves fight viciously, blood flying and dripping from their mouths, claws slashing across flesh. It was a lot more vicious than the other time they had fought back in the forest when Kuroko had been ignorant of the truth. Back then they had been playing but this time they were actually fighting to hurt each other.

"It's my fault he didn't kill Haizaki-san." Kuroko said as he considered getting between them even if it meant he got hurt. He couldn't let Akashi get hurt because of something that was his fault.

"No, it isn't." Kise said seriously as he caught Kuroko's wrist before he could move, his golden eyes soft with empathy.

"I was the one who stopped Akashi." Kuroko said and Kise shook his head.

"You're his mate and he feels obligated to do what you want, however, he doesn't have to. He could have killed Haizaki anyway but he made a choice not to." Kise explained softly, forcing Kuroko to sit down.

"They'll kill each other." Kuroko said in a slightly panicked voice and Kise grinned at him while ruffling his hair like how an older brother would to his younger brother.

"We werewolves can take a lot. I can guarantee that in an hour all their wounds will be healed." Kise said. "Don't worry so much Kurokocchi!"

Guilt still seized Kuroko as he watched the two werewolves battle it out with loud growls and snarls with the occasional whimper of pain. It was obvious that Akashi was winning, being able to somehow discern Aomine's next move and dodge with a counterattack of his own but he was still getting injured.

"Why aren't you worried about Aominecchi?" Kuroko asked incredulously and Kise chuckled.

"This happens often. We argue, we fight, and we release pent up emotions by fighting like this. This isn't anything new." Kise said lazily as he leaned back on his hands and Kuroko furrowed his brows.

"How violent." He commented blandly and Kise nodded.

"We're werewolves, Kurokocchi. We're violent by nature." Kise said sagely and Kuroko didn't know how to feel about that. He supposed it made sense but...Could he really be a part of such a violent world? Akashi paused in his fight to look at him, his golden eyes questioning the same thing, before Aomine slammed into him, nearly knocking him off his feet.

Kise looked at his watched idly and jolted slightly before glancing over to the fighting werewolves. "Hey, we're going to be late for school!"

The two wolves paused comically, Akashi sinking his teeth into Aomine's neck while the dark furred wolf was sinking his fangs into Akashi's hindquarters. Their eyes flicked to Kise before they let each other go and walked into the house as if they hadn't been fighting to death just a moment ago.

"See? No big deal." Kise said as Kuroko stared after them in shock. "This is what it means to be a werewolf. You'll have to get used to it."

* * *

><p>Akashi and Kuroko just barely made it to school and met up with Kise and Aomine who had been waiting in the parking lot by the car. Once seeing them, Kise opened the trunk and handed Akashi the display board they had worked on together, except now it was complete.<p>

"I forgot about that." Kuroko said as he looked over the project, his painting now covered with notes and pictures.

"I asked the teacher if we could present it some other day since I needed to adjust to being a new student." Akashi said with a smirk and Kuroko hid a small smile of his own.

"Thank you." Kuroko said as he helped carry the project to their classroom, waving goodbye to Aomine and Kise.

"It wasn't a problem. I have prepared a speech as well." Akashi said and Kuroko looked at him gratefully as they entered the school and then their classroom. His desk was once again defiled with the word 'ghost' and various pieces of garbage, making Akashi growl angrily but Kuroko placed a soothing hand on his arm.

"Sit down." Kuroko said and Akashi did as he asked but with a small confused frown. Instead of sitting in his desk, he sat on the top of Akashi's, scooting back so his back leaned against the wall and his legs hung off the side.

Akashi smirked approvingly. It wasn't as if anyone could see Kuroko so they wouldn't care where he sat and in this way Kuroko was even closer to him. He laid his head on Kuroko's lap which was right in front of him and closed his eyes, humming when nimble fingers ran through his hair gently.

"How are your wounds?" Kuroko asked softly and Akashi caught the concerned tone in his voice.

"Almost fully healed." Akashi replied. "You needn't worry, the fights we get into aren't serious."

"It looked serious." Kuroko said with guilt and Akashi snorted.

"There was one time Ryouta and Shintaro got into a fight that lasted an entire month simply because Ryouta ate Shintaro's lucky item which was a hotdog. Trust me when I say that this thing between Daiki and I isn't anything serious."

"A...Hotdog?" Kuroko asked with a frown and Akashi smirked.

"Shintaro is eccentric." Was Akashi's only explanation that didn't really answer anything. Still, if Akashi was telling the truth and the fight wasn't a big deal, then Kuroko felt a bit better. He ran his hands through Akashi's hair that was just slightly softer than when he was a wolf and Akashi started lazily dozing off.

He would have fallen asleep if it weren't for the bell ringing and students began filing in. Luckily Kuroko chose not to move from his spot so Akashi kept his head on his lap, not that his mate seemed to mind.

Class went by rather quickly except for when they had to present. Akashi had presented the speech while Kuroko stood beside him awkwardly, unnoticed, while the class was in awe by the painting on the board. Of course, Akashi told him it was Kuroko who had done it, but nobody believed that the 'ghost' did it. Not that Kuroko cared very much but it was Akashi who got irritated on his behalf which made him almost smile.

They had gotten full marks for the project which didn't surprise Akashi in the least. They had even gotten bonus marks for the painting which had Kuroko smiling a little with pride, the smile growing when Akashi patted him on the shoulder.

At the end of class Akashi left right away to drop off the board in the car while Kuroko took his time leaving, pausing when he heard two girls state what day it was.

October 21.

Kuroko covered his mouth as his eyes widened with panic. With a small shake of his head as if to deny what he had heard, he rushed out of the classroom and ran into the closest bathroom, hiding himself into a stall before he slid to the ground. His heart was beating and blood left his face leaving it pale as his entire body shook. He kept his mouth covered to muffle the soft whimpers that threatened to escape his mouth and his eyes burned with unshed tears.

He had forgotten. With everything that had happened he had managed to forget the one thing he promised himself to never forget. It was only a few days from now. The anniversary of the day his entire life had been destroyed.


	10. Chapter 10

Something was off about Kuroko in the most unsettling way, Akashi decided. It had started that morning, when he returned from the car, but when questioned Kuroko just waved him off. However, Kuroko wasn't a clingy person, far from it, yet he kept finding little ways to touch Akashi and he was quieter than usual.

He would sit on his desk in all the classes they had together, persistent on Akashi laying his head on his lap while he ran his hand through Akashi's hair. Then in the hallways he would hold onto Akashi's sleeve as if he was scared they would be separated, faintly reminding Akashi of a puppy.

His blue cerulean eyes that fought to remain impassive held a small lost look into them and they looked at Akashi as if begging for help but no words escaped his lips. It was as if he sought Akashi's protection but was unwilling to tell him what he needed protecting from.

It worried Akashi greatly but until Kuroko told him what was wrong, there wasn't anything he could actually do. So he just kept Kuroko close, even bringing him into his classes that they didn't share. When lunch came Kuroko was quiet and sat close to Akashi, not really talking while Kise chattered on trying to get him to open up.

Both Aomine and Kise were visibly worried about Kuroko although they were also at a loss at what to do. So Kise did his best by trying to talk about things he thought would interest Kuroko, trying to entice the boy into talking. It worked a little, Kuroko would give one worded replies, but other than that he remained quiet throughout the day.

The hardest part though was at the end of school when Kuroko looked at Akashi with so much longing, obviously not wanting to part with him. Akashi tried to get him to come over to his home but Kuroko refused saying he needed to go home and that he would see Akashi later.

So, despite the horrible sinking feeling of something about to go wrong, Akashi was forced to watch as his mate walked away, wishing more than anything to follow him.

That night, Kuroko ran into the hut with desperate eyes, running to Akashi as soon as he saw the wolf who was waiting for him, wrapping his arms around him rightly. Akashi whined, sensing the unstable state his mate in, feeling the arms around his neck quake.

"Please, Akashi-kun." Kuroko whimpered into his fur before he let go and leaned back, giving Akashi space. "Please, I need you."

It took a second for Akashi to figure out what Kuroko wanted but as soon as he did he immediately began transforming, rushing it faster than he ever had before. The pain the occurred after had him panting and weak but it was worth it when Kuroko latched onto him, barely giving Akashi time to cover himself with a blanket.

"Shhh, it's okay, I'm here." Akashi murmured as he adjusted Kuroko so he was straddling his lap, his legs wrapping around Akashi's waist while his arms desperately clutching onto Akashi, his nails digging into skin. Kuroko head was pressed firmly in the crook of Akashi's neck and he was breathing heavily.

"Tell me you need me." Kuroko whispered shakily as Akashi hands rubbed his back soothingly.

"I need you." Akashi said immediately with absolutely no hesitation.

"Again."

"I need you, Tetsuya. I need you in my life. I need you by my side. I need you." Akashi said and Kuroko pulled back just enough to kiss Akashi fiercely. It was an aggressive kiss, full of passion and desperation, their teeth clacking together as their tongues fought for domination over the kiss.

Kuroko's hands cupped Akashi's head, tilting it as he was slightly taller than the redhead since he was straddling his lap, moaning into the kiss. Akashi replied with a growl as his fingers lightly scratched Kuroko's back, making the boy arch into him slightly.

Kuroko whimpered before he pulled back, panting heavily, leaning his forehead against Akashi's. His sapphire eyes looked into ruby red searchingly, desperate to find something.

"Promise to never leave me." Kuroko demanded.

"I will never leave you." Akashi said confidently and unwaveringly. He didn't understand what was wrong with his mate and he didn't quite know what was going on but through his confusion, he understood something important was taking place.

"Tell me you love me." Kuroko demanded with a wavering voice as if he didn't expect Akashi to do as he asked but desperate to hear the words.

"I love you." The words flew out of Akashi's mouth before he could consider it more thoroughly but he didn't find himself regretting it.

Kuroko was his mate but more than that, Kuroko was the person who Akashi had developed feelings for. The person who had showed him kindness like no other human ever had, the one who he had slowly gotten to know, the one who had accepted him even when he found out Akashi was a wolf. So no, he wasn't going to regret the words that came out of his mouth unbidden because they were true.

Kuroko took a shuddering breath and his eyes shimmered with unshed tears. "Again."

"I love you." Kuroko looked relieved but his eyes told Akashi he didn't fully believe him.

Akashi gently pushed Kuroko down so he was lying on his back with Akashi on top of him, his legs and arms still wrapped around the werewolf. Akashi kissed him slowly but passionately, pouring his feelings into the kiss, warmth melting and consuming the boy under him.

Fingernails pierced Akashi's back as Kuroko clutched at him even more tightly but the redhead barely felt them. They broke apart slowly, reluctantly, their lips slightly swollen and wet and both panting heavily. Kuroko eyes looked at him with acceptance, believing his words now, before he buried his head against Akashi's shoulder.

His entire body shook pitifully and Akashi felt wetness drip onto his shoulder. Small quiet whimpers escape the boy under him and Akashi dutifully held him, whispering soothing words to him, sometimes in different languages.

He held him for as long as Kuroko needed him to, patiently waiting for Kuroko's soft sobs to subside, uncaring how long it took. Kuroko eventually pulled his head away so his eyes could look into Akashi's and the redhead gently wiped away any remained tears from Kuroko's eyes with gentle fingers.

"I'm sorry." Kuroko whispered as he tried to collect himself. "I'm sorry I just...I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Tetsuya." Akashi murmured as he placed gentle kisses all over Kuroko's face. "What happened?"

Kuroko shuddered and closed his eyes before an arm unwrapped from Akashi and laid over them so they remained hidden. Akashi gently took the arm and pinned it above Kuroko's head, his fingers interlacing with Kuroko's.

"Trust in me, Tetsuya. Tell me what's wrong." Akashi softly demanded and Kuroko took in another shuddering breath.

"It's...It's...The day my mother died is approaching." Kuroko struggled to say, not looking at Akashi, his eyes staring up at the ceiling resolutely. "The reason...The reason she d-died is...Is because of me."

* * *

><p>"Mama!" An eleven year old Kuroko shouted as he ran over to a woman who immediately picked him up with a small laugh. Her blue hair flew about as she spun around in a circle, making Kuroko laugh in delight.<p>

"I sold another painting today to a museum!" His mother announced excitedly and Kuroko cheered happily, clapping his hands together with a large smile on his face. "What should we do to celebrate?"

"Let's eat at Maji's!" Kuroko cried and his mother smiled before she nodded.

"Your father and Chihiro will be coming home late so why don't we pick it up and bring it to them?" His mother suggested and Kuroko nodded as they got into the car.

"Wait I wanna be in the front seat!" Kuroko said and his mother pursed her lips in thought.

"I dunno, do you think you're big enough for that?" His mother asked teasingly and Kuroko nodded vigorously. "Well...Just for today then."

Kuroko cheered as he got into the passenger seat, buckling himself in while his mother sat beside him behind the wheel. They drove off with Kuroko excitedly looking out the window. It seemed to be more entertaining than usual with his new seat.

Everything had been going great and he turned to his mother to ask her a question. He never quite remembered what the question was but he did remember it was enough to distract him mom who turned to look at him.

She didn't look away long but it was enough to miss the drunk driver that was driving towards them.

Everything else was a confusing blur to Kuroko. There was screeching metal and the sound of glass shattering. He remembered agonizing pain and he remembered screaming so loud his throat hurt. He remembered his mother wrapping herself around him as best as she could, protecting him from harm. Then nothing.

There was huge empty blank in his memories.

The next thing he remembered was him barely being awake on a stretcher as a paramedic talked to his frantic father. He remembered how his father looked absolutely devastated and shattered as the man told him that if she hadn't thrown herself onto her son, that she might have lived. His memories stopped again.

He remembered spending a lot of time at the hospital all alone. His father never came and the nurses rarely remembered him. Days inched by but Kuroko barely remembered them. All he remembered was an emptiness that never quite left.

He remembered coming home when he was released. His brother greeted him with dull grey eyes and barely spoke. His father was the same. They tried to act the same but it was all so wrong and it wasn't working, it just made his mother's absence more visible.

Then his brother left. He had wanted to take Kuroko with him, away from the father he had always despised deep down, but Kuroko wanted to stay. He couldn't bear being taken from the only parent he had left. His brother then wanted to stay in the town to take care of Kuroko but Kuroko was able to convince him to go, promising to send letters every week. They fought about it a lot but his brother eventually left, promising to come back someday.

Then a lot of foul smelling bottles and cans appeared around the house and his father started acting really funny. His father was yelled at him, telling him that it was his fault that she was gone. That she was the reason he lived and now without her he didn't' know what to do.

Kuroko remembered his father shredding and burning all his mother's paintings. It was only the start though because soon after his father demolished and got rid of anything that reminded him of his dead wife. The memories were too painful he said.

Kuroko tried duplicating his mother's art from memory, he was quite good, having inherited natural talent from his mom. His father found them and ripped them apart, painted pieces of paper falling all around Kuroko who just watched as they covered the ground.

Kuroko remembered his father hurting him, yelling that it was his fault, only at night when his breath smelt funny. In the morning he apologized and said he loved him. Kuroko wasn't sure what to believe.

Then one night his father really hurt him and Kuroko ran away from home. He didn't have anywhere to go so he just walked straight. He reached the forest eventually and just kept walking, uncaring how far he went.

He wouldn't have stopped if he hadn't come across an old hut. It was so small and secluded, in the middle of nowhere really, and Kuroko stayed there all night. In the morning he returned and his father said he loved him.

It was then that Kuroko decided that his father was just ill. He just needed time to heal. Kuroko would help him and take care of him until he was healed. He would cook for him and everything. One day his father would be better. One day.

* * *

><p>"Except that day never came." Kuroko said as tears ran down his cheeks. During his story they had shifted positions with Akashi on his back and Kuroko on top of him, warm arms anchoring him tightly and his ear firmly placed against Akashi's chest where he could hear his heart beating.<p>

"He told me today that it was...It was my fault." Kuroko said as he took deep shuddering breaths and Akashi held him even tighter, murmuring reassuring words. "T-That's not new but t-today he...he said that...He hated me. That he wished she hadn't saved me. He never said that to me. Never. "

Kuroko's entire body shook and Akashi closed his eyes against the rage that surged through him. He would deal with the man later but for now his mate needed him to keep calm. He would have time later.

"It wasn't your fault." Akashi said and Kuroko shook his head in denial and curled into himself. "Tetsuya, it wasn't your fault."

"How can you say that?" Kuroko whispered faintly and Akashi unwrapped his arms and cupped Kuroko's face firmly, forcing Kuroko to look into his eyes which stared at him unwaveringly.

"It wasn't your fault. She did what any mother would do but it wasn't your fault. It was the person who drove into the car you were in. It's not your fault Tetsuya." Akashi said and more tears rolled down Kuroko's face as he let out a wet sob.

Akashi wondered if anyone had ever told him that. His father hadn't, his brother hadn't seemed to realize Kuroko blamed himself and no one could even see Kuroko, nevermind comfort him. Had he spent all those years thinking it was his fault because no one had told him otherwise?

"It wasn't your fault." Akashi repeated. "Do you understand, Tetsuya? It wasn't your fault."

It took many times of repeating that phrase before Kuroko finally slowly nodded his head, repeating the words back hesitantly. "It...It w-wasn't my fault."

"No, it wasn't." Akashi confirmed and Kuroko let out a small wet chuckle. How many nights did he spend, crying himself to sleep, wishing someone would say those words? It was as if chains that had bound him tightly broke apart, freeing him. He still felt guilt, that would never leave, but it was liberating all the same for those words to be said.

Akashi smiled at him as he gently kissed the tears away from his eyes and cheeks. Kuroko placed his head back down over Akashi's heartbeat, suddenly completely exhausted.

"Go to sleep Tetsuya. I will protect you and keep you safe. You won't be hurt. I'll still be here in the morning when you wake."

Akashi continued to murmur sweet nothings into Kuroko's ear, sometimes switching languages, and Kuroko slowly drifted asleep, feeling completely exhausted but content.

They were both awake but unwilling to move, Kuroko pressed against Akashi's side, his legs lazily wrapped around Akashi's as he idly looked around the hut with drowsy blue eyes. Akashi rubbed and massaged his back with a hand that was partially curled around him while his other played with one of Kuroko's hands.

"I should go home." Kuroko mumbled and Akashi's arm tightened around him, preventing him from moving.

"Move in with me." Akashi murmured and Kuroko stiffened in surprise, biting back an automatic rejection.

"I can't." Kuroko said softly and Akashi kissed his head.

"Yes, you can. Move in with me." Kuroko's closed his eyes as he struggled internally with himself, wanting to say yes but unwilling to leave his father by himself. What if he died because no one was taking care of him?

"I still love my father Akashi-kun...I can't just let him die because no one was there to take care of him." Kuroko said quietly.

"I will make sure he doesn't die. I'll have food delivered to him each day." Akashi said grudgingly. It was more than the pathetic excuse for a human being deserved but if it got Kuroko away from him, it was something Akashi was willing to do. Kuroko blinked and propped himself up on his arms so he could look at Akashi incredulously.

"You would do that?" Kuroko asked dubiously and Akashi nodded seriously.

"If you move in with me then I will make sure your father is taken care of. I'm not low on money so hiring someone would not be too hard." Akashi said and Kuroko bit his lip anxiously as he thought long and hard. He wouldn't have to go home anymore to the person who said that he hated him and hurt him and drank himself to a stupor every night.

He loved his father, god knows he did, but he couldn't do it anymore. He had done it for so many years but it didn't get easier, it just got worse and he knew that he couldn't handle it anymore. He could be free. No longer reminded every day of his mother's death and stuck with someone who blamed him for it.

"Move in with me." Akashi whispered enticingly and Kuroko slowly, reluctantly, nodded his head.

"Yes." He whispered and the two shared a long sensual kiss, ignoring the morning breath they both had, both content in each other's arms.

Akashi quirked an eyebrow at the rundown house before him, trying to figure out how someone could live in such a heap, hardly believing his mate had been forced to live in it for as long as he did. It wasn't much better than the hut.

Akashi walked into the house, his nose wrinkling at the nasty smell the permeated the house, a scent of alcohol that came from the bottles and cans that were lying around. Akashi looked around the house that he ambled through, looking and not finding any hint of Kuroko or his mom. No pictures or decorations of any sorts, just old furniture.

Akashi shook his head before he walked to a bedroom and tried to open it only to find it locked. He took out the key Kuroko had given him and unlocked it. At first, he was taken aback by the sheer number of books that filled the room, before he chuckled because it was so Kuroko to be a book hoarder. Perhaps he should make one of the empty rooms in his house into a library. He knew one of his packmates would thoroughly like it as well.

Unfortunately, even though he brought his car, he wouldn't be able to even bring a quarter of the books back home. He didn't know which ones Kuroko would even want so he decided to stick to the other things in the room and just ask Kuroko later.

'Other things' turned out to be a box, a small box at that, of clothes. Akashi looked around the room thoroughly, figuring he must be missing something, but all he found was books and textbooks. With a snarl, because honestly who can live with such meager things, he threw the school textbooks into the box.

He took another cursory look around the room before he shook his head and picked up the box. He left the room and locked it behind him before he began making his way out of the house. He almost made it when a hand, a frail hand so thin the veins were clearly visible, wrapped around his arm.

Akashi turned around and looked into dull blue eyes, an imitation of Kuroko's beautiful cerulean ones, and Akashi's eyes narrowed. He had promised Kuroko that he wouldn't actively seek his father however, Kuroko hadn't said anything about the father confronting him.

"I will ask you to let me go." Akashi asked politely as he looked at the hand with derision. "If you don't, you won't have a hand any longer."

"Where's Tetsuya?" The poor excuse of a human said and Akashi looked at him coolly.

"Tetsuya will no longer be living here. I will ask you again to let go of my arm." Akashi said and this time, there was a small growl in his voice. The man looked at him in shock, his eye widening, looking owlish with his gaunt face, and he shook his head.

"I need Tetsuya." He whispered. "I need to apologize. I need to find him."

Well, Akashi had tried.

"Alright, listen here you little human." Akashi snarled as he dropped the box and grabbed the man by the throat, lifting slightly. The man chocked and grabbed Akashi's wrist, trying to get free. His legs kicked out and hit Akashi but the redhead barely felt such a weak attack.

"So, here's how we're going to do this. You're going to stay away from Tetsuya. He is going to live with me and I'm going to give him the love and care that you as a father should have given him. I will give him the life he deserves and more.

You, on the other hand, will stay away from him. If I so much as see you near him I will do things that your puny little brain can't even _perceive_. I've lived a long time you pathetic little human, I've picked up a few things over the years. I will have you whimpering and begging for the agony to end. And then, I will let my friends have a turn. By the end of it, you won't be dead, but you will wish you were.

So, tell me, do we have an agreement?"

The man didn't answer, didn't have enough air in his lungs to, and his face was turning an interesting shade. Akashi let him go and the man fell onto the ground, coughing and gasping while Akashi looked at him impatiently. He waited a suitable time for the man to catch his breath before he kneeled down and tilted the man's head with a finger. His red eyes turned gold as he looked into the man's eyes.

"Do we have an agreement?" Akashi asked softly, dangerously, and the man whimpered as he nodded.

"Y-yes." The man cried softly and pathetically. Akashi smiled at him, his eyes turning back to red, before he stood up with a clap of his hands.

"Very good I am so glad we could come to an agreement!" Akashi said happily as he walked back over to the box. "Now, I have agreed to send you food once a day, enough for three meals, so you shouldn't starve to death and I'll send someone over once a week to make sure you're not dead. And...I'm pretty sure that's it. So farewell, Kuroko, I do not believe we'll ever meet again. At least, you should hope we never meet again. Have a good day!"

Akashi whistled as he picked up the box and left the house, feeling oddly satisfied. Although, he should probably not tell Kuroko about this little tidbit, something told him his mate wouldn't be pleased. Still, he had meant every word that he had said and judging by the overpowering smell of fear that came from the man, he doubted they would ever be bothered by him again.

When he got back to the house, he dropped the box off in Kuroko's room, the room he had stayed in that time he had spent the night, before he walked back downstairs, his nose twitching when he smelt food cooking.

"You better not be destroying the kitchen." Akashi called out and then paused when he saw Aomine and Kise lounging in the living room, Kise grinning widely at him. With a confused little look, he entered the kitchen and leaned against the doorframe when he saw Kuroko cooking.

"Ah, Akashi-kun." Kuroko said with surprise, pausing with a spatula in hand.

"What's this?" Akashi asked in amusement as he sauntered over and hugged Kuroko from behind. Kuroko leaned into the touch before smacking Akashi's hands with the spatula sharply so he could return to the pan full of bacon.

"If I'm going to stay here I want to help out." Kuroko explained and Akashi leaned against a counter.

"You do not-"

"I know I don't need to but I wish to." Kuroko interrupted with conviction and Akashi raised his hands in surrender.

"As long as you don't burn down the kitchen like some others have, I do not mind." Akashi said with a tilted smile and Kuroko chuckled.

"I caught them in the kitchen when you left. They were trying to decide if they can cook bacon with the toaster." Kuroko said and he heard Kise shout with indignation.

"We aren't allowed to use the stove and we were hungry!" Kise whined.

"You could have used the microwave." Kuroko called back and Aomine made a sound of disgust.

"Who the hell microwaves bacon?" He said and Kuroko shook his head while Akashi rolled his eyes.

"Akashi-kun should ban them from the kitchen." Kuroko suggested and Akashi snorted.

"Perhaps." He said as he watched Kuroko flip the sizzling bacon. Kuroko paused before turning to Akashi seriously.

"How did it go?" Kuroko asked softly, his eyes searching and insecure. Akashi walked over and kissed him softly.

"It went fine. I got your stuff and left. That's all." Akashi murmured and Kuroko nodded gratefully, sighing and relaxing. "Everything will be okay Tetsuya, I'll make sure of it."

"I know you will." Kuroko said with a small smile and shimmering grateful blue eyes. "I know you will."


	11. Chapter 11

_Wonderfully beta'd by AokazuSei_

* * *

><p><em>Kuroko's paws hit the ground as he glided through the forest. He wasn't as fast as Akashi, no, not even close, but he was still faster than an average wolf. He was also slightly bigger despite being the smallest werewolf of the pack. <em>

_He felt free as he was now able to fly through the forest with his own paws, unable to be stopped by anyone, a stark difference from when he was on top of Akashi's back. Foreign strength flowed through his body, and Kuroko let out a howl that echoed through the forest, the sound repeated by his packmates who were close by. He couldn't see them in his dream, but he knew they were there. _

_Akashi appeared beside him, and they exchanged barks as they ran through the forest together. They ran so close that their bodies brushed against each other with Akashi rubbing his head against Kuroko affectionately. _

_Kuroko yelped when Akashi suddenly bit his neck, though not enough to break skin, and he stopped running and rolled onto his back. Akashi let go of his neck before he could cause real harm, and he jumped on top of Kuroko, licking and nipping at him. _

_Kuroko nipped back, playfully clawing at Akashi with his paws while barking. Suddenly, Akashi was off of him and ran off, turning his head to look at Kuroko teasingly. Kuroko barked before leaping onto his paws, chasing after Akashi._

* * *

><p>Kise and Aomine remained quiet as they sat on the couch, both having perturbed looks on their faces. Kise leaned against Aomine for comfort but didn't brighten up, even when his mate brought an arm around his shoulders. The air in the room was thick with a heavy tension, both werewolves blatantly disturbed.<p>

Akashi sighed as he sat back in his own seat, a wary expression on his face as he looked up at the ceiling. Kuroko was in his room taking a nap, still fatigued from yesterday. While he slept, Akashi had decided to tell Aomine and Kise about what had transpired.

"This is why I hate humans." Aomine snarled angrily, his eyes flashing with hate. Kise, who genuinely liked humans, perhaps because he used to be one, remained silent as if he agreed.

"He'll be safe with us though." Kise said with determination, and then, he perked up as a thought entered his mind. "So, he'll be living with us permanently?"

"Yes." Akashi said with a small nod. Kise tilted his head in thought before looking at Akashi with hopeful golden eyes.

"Wouldn't it be a good idea for the rest of the pack to meet him?" Kise asked hesitantly. Aomine perked up at the thought, his dark eyes peering into Akashi's troubled ones.

"I never agreed for us to be split apart in the first place." Aomine said with blatant accusation, and Akashi snarled at him, his eyes flashing gold with the burst of anger he felt.

"You know very well that I didn't either." Akashi said, and Aomine bowed his head apologetically before looking back at him for his answer.

"It won't be long, so he shouldn't be able to find us." Kise said hesitantly, and Akashi sighed as he closed his eyes in contemplation. "Please, Akashicchi, we all miss them so much, and you know they miss us as well."

Akashi could hear the blatant pleading in Kise's tone, and he felt himself caving in. He missed his pack as well. No pack should be split like this; he only did it to avoid being found. However, they had just moved, and it wouldn't be for more than a few days.

"I'll talk to Tetsuya first, and then, I'll summon them." Akashi said finally, and Kise's entire face brightened. Akashi could tell that he was holding himself back from hugging him tightly.

"Thank you!" Kise said happily, even Aomine looked grateful. "We should get meat! Lots of meat!"

"I want to nap." Aomine complained, but he allowed Kise to drag him to his feet and out of the room. Akashi watched them leave before he left the room and went into the room Kuroko was staying in. It was still bare of anything but the meager belongings he had. Akashi made a note to get him more things in the future.

Akashi focused his gaze on Kuroko who was peacefully slumbering with a relaxed face, twitching every so often to suggest he was dreaming. Akashi got on the bed and curled himself around Kuroko who leaned into the warmth, able to recognize him even while unconscious.

Akashi dozed off, staying on the border of consciousness, aware of every movement his mate made in his arms. So when Kuroko began shifting about, making small noises as he woke up, Akashi was immediately alert.

"How was your sleep?" Akashi asked. He was pleased when Kuroko simply looked at him and didn't make a move to leave.

"I had a dream." Kuroko replied with a sleep laden voice. "I was a wolf, and we were running through the forest together. It felt so real as if I had done it before."

Akashi frowned pensively, and Kuroko looked up at him curiously. "It could be just that because you've been around us for so long."

"Maybe. How do you turn into a wolf anyway?" Kuroko asked. Akashi didn't answer right away, weighing the options of telling him so soon. Turning into a werewolf wasn't a fairy tale; it was painful and risky. Still, Kuroko was going to find out sooner or later. Perhaps, it would be better to tell him now, so he could mull it over.

"All it takes is a bite and for saliva to enter your blood stream." Akashi said slowly, and Kuroko quirked an eyebrow.

"It sounds simple." Kuroko said blandly, and Akashi sighed as he sat up, urging Kuroko to do the same.

"Becoming a werewolf comes with risks." Akashi said slowly, almost reluctantly. "For one, the human body might not be able to take the transformation. Women, especially, seem to have a hard time going through the transformation, which is why there are so few."

"So, I might die if you bite me." Kuroko confirmed with a flat voice, and Akashi nodded. "What else?"

"There might be side effects as well, all different, varying in extent." Akashi informed him with a serious look.

"What kind of serious side effects? What's the worst that could happen?" Kuroko asked almost accusingly, leaning away slightly, his eyes growing cold.

"It's different for everybody, but sometimes, they end up being useful. Ryouta's transformation enhanced his memory to the point where he can copy almost anything after seeing it once." Akashi said to slightly lighten the information; Kuroko seem to be taking the information well. "However, some worst cases that I have seen are memory loss, brain damage, and even loss of control over your body. Side effects are extremely rare though, and the chances of you getting one are very low."

"So, if I ever want to transform, I might die or damaged?" Kuroko said bluntly, and Akashi reluctantly nodded. "And you want to change me someday?"

"Not without your permission." Akashi said a little quickly, and Kuroko looked away.

"I don't want to transform into a werewolf." Kuroko said softly, and Akashi looked down, nodding his head.

He had expected the possibility of course, and he would have to accept Kuroko's decision. Though, it would mean that he would have to watch Kuroko grow old and die. That is, if, his human body survived long enough for that. Either way, he would have to watch Kuroko die. Still, even knowing that, Akashi wouldn't force Kuroko to do anything he didn't want to do.

"I won't make you." Akashi reassured him, and Kuroko looked at him with conflicted eyes, perhaps already guessing what that meant for Akashi. He touched Akashi's hand lightly, apologetically, and Akashi flipped his hand over to squeeze Kuroko's hand back.

"I'm sorry." Kuroko said quietly but with a hard edge to show he was still determined to keep his choice.

"I understand." Akashi said lightly, hiding his disappointment and despair at the thought of having to see Kuroko die eventually. "I want you to meet the rest of my pack though."

"Were they the ones in the picture?" Kuroko asked as he remembered the framed picture downstairs. Akashi nodded. "Your cousins? I would like to meet them."

"They aren't my cousins, that was a lie." Akashi admitted, and Kuroko gave him a flat look.

"Did you lie about anything else?" Kuroko asked wryly, and Akashi shook his head. "Well, I would still like to meet them."

"Alright, I'll summon them later." Akashi said, and Kuroko nodded as he got out of bed. "You know, we haven't gone through the marking ritual, would you like to join us?"

"Marking ritual?" Kuroko asked as he watched Akashi stand up with a small playful smirk, anticipation lighting up his red eyes.

"It's just a small event to mark this place as our home." Akashi said as he led Kuroko downstairs and to the kitchen where Kise and Aomine were attempting to stick a whole deer in the freezer. Akashi watched them struggled before sighing.

"You don't stick a whole deer in the freezer." Akashi admonished as Kuroko stared at the poor bloody animal with wide eyes before reverting his gaze.

"How the hell are you supposed to put it away then?" Aomine asked gruffly as he slammed the lid down on the carcass. Akashi sighed as he rubbed his face.

"You skin it, cut up into separate pieces, bag it, _then_ put it in the freezer." Akashi said before he shook his head in exasperation.

"Do it later. I want to commence the marking ritual." Akashi said, and Aomine and Kise visibly perked up before rushing outside with Kuroko and Akashi following in a slower pace. Kuroko looked away once more when he saw everyone beginning to strip and change into a wolf.

It was much different from only watching Akashi transform; for some reason, it didn't feel right to watch other people do the same. Perhaps, it was because he wasn't as close to Aomine and Kise.

Once everyone had transformed into a wolf, Akashi stepped forward, and Kuroko smoothly got on top of him, watching Aomine and Kise barked around them happily, nipping at each other playfully.

Akashi seemed to watch them wistfully as they tenderly rubbed their snouts and heads against each other's, love blatant to all who looked at them. Kuroko ran his hands through Akashi's fur, scratching behind his ears, and a rumbling sound came from Akashi's throat as golden eyes looked at him. They shared a long moment of just staring into each other's eyes before Akashi looked over to the other two wolves.

Akashi barked sharply, and Aomine and Kise looked at him, a silent message being sent between the three, before they all darted off into the forest. Kuroko made sure to hang on tightly, although the caution wasn't needed since Akashi chose not to run too fast.

Aomine and Kise ran behind him slightly, barking and slashing at trees, leaving deep cuts into the bark with their sharp claws.

It was obvious the trio were having fun, they ran about each other, nipping playfully and barking. They even nipped at Akashi, although they took care not to hurt Kuroko who just chuckled. Kise playfully nipped at Kuroko as well but with great care, making sure his teeth did nothing more but lightly graze Kuroko's soft skin.

In retaliation, Kuroko reached over and tugged on Kise's fur, the wolf yelping playfully. Kuroko knew he should be scared of Kise biting him too roughly, which would have disastrous consequences, but he couldn't bring himself to be. He just couldn't help but think that the three of them were too careful to do something like that.

Akashi was a different story however. He nipped at Kise's ear warningly, and the yellow furred wolf whined before nipping right back. Kuroko experimentally shifted his weight, and he managed to maneuver himself, so he was able to jump on Aomine's back, the wolf accepting his weight easily.

Akashi immediately turned to Kise and jumped on the large wolf who rolled with the weight. Kuroko lightly laughed as they rolled into a ball on the ground, growling and barking loudly. He knew they were playing by the happy sparks in their eyes.

Under him, Aomine let out a gruff sound, his dark eyes rolling just before he leapt up on his hind legs. Kuroko had to loop his arms around his neck in order to not fall off as the wolf left a large gash high up on the bark of a nearby tree, a present from his sharp claws.

Aomine admired his work before he looked over at the two wolves who were still playfully wrestling each other before he ambled over, biting Kise's tail. The wolf yelped and stopped attacking Akashi in order to snarl at Aomine who pawed at the ground impatiently.

Akashi moved beside Aomine, and Kuroko nimbly jumped onto his back, the wolf barking as his mate settled on top of him once more. Soon after Kuroko readjusted himself, Akashi raced off through the forest, marking the trees with Kise and Aomine by his side.

It was a beautiful feeling, being on top of Akashi, racing through the forest with the two wolves by either side of him. It was different than how it was at night or early morning. It felt more real as opposed to the surreal dream like feeling he usually had. With the sun high in the sky, beating down on them as they raced through the forest, there was just no mistaking this for anything but reality.

Throughout the late afternoon to early evening, they raced all around the forest, marking up as many trees as they could. The air started to get chilly, and the sky gradually got dark when they wolves slowed to a walk, panting heavily. They were tired from all the walking, but Kuroko could see the happy glint in their eyes.

Still, they walked through the forest leisurely, taking turns carrying Kuroko who would jump on their backs periodically. It was interesting to feel the difference of how the wolves ran.

Akashi was quick and light on his feet, barely touching the ground as he flew through the forest. Kise, having so much natural energy, used many movements to run, often prone to zigzagging slightly as he ran. Aomine was heavy, and his paws slamming on the ground, making his pace less smooth than the other two but his strides more powerful.

Still, out of the three, Kuroko still enjoyed riding on Akashi's back the most. Perhaps, it was because he felt more at ease with Akashi in general or the fact that Akashi could run so fast that he was practically flying.

The wolves suddenly stopped at the same time, and Kuroko watched as they raised their heads and began to howl. It was a loud, nearly deafening sound that seemed to echo through the entire forest, probably even reaching the town. Still, Kuroko couldn't bring himself to care. Instead he leaned down, so he was completely lying down on Akashi's back and closed his eyes, letting the sound travel through is body.

He knew without being told what the message they sent with their howls. They were saying that this was their home, and that, nobody else was allowed. That they would kill any intruders that dared to step into their home.

They howled for several minutes before they trailed off and just stared at the sky for a while, panting with their tongues lolling out. Then, they began walked back home, taking their time, tired from the day's run. Still, the happy air that oozed from them didn't dissipate at all.

Akashi felt completely content and at ease for the first time since he had moved to the little town. His territory was marked out for all to see, and although there were other ways to mark his home, something he and the others would do later, it was enough for now.

His mate had participated as well, even if he wasn't a werewolf. Just by being there, enjoying the moment of it, spending time with Aomine and Kise, he was a part of the pack. Even if he was human.

That night as Akashi laid curled around Kuroko in his room, a routine neither were willing to break even if Kuroko didn't sleep in the shack, he watched over Kuroko. He lightly licked his cheek before going to the mental strands that connected him to his packmates. While still watching Kuroko with golden eyes, he yanked on them gently, summoning the rest of his pack.

An emerald haired man with eyes green as summer leaves covered by glasses perked up with a small frown. His glove covered hands were bloody from the recent surgery on an unconscious man. On the white coat he wore, a badge shone, displaying the words Shintaro Midorima. Shaking his head and glancing at a miniature clay horse on a nearby stand, he finished with the surgery with concise movements.

* * *

><p>"We're being summoned Shin-chan!" A raven haired man said happily, his silvery blue eyes glinting with joy and excitement as he handed Midorima a pair of scissors. A badge on the green hospital gown he wore displayed the name Kazunari Takao.<p>

"Oha Asa said it's a bad time to travel." Midorima muttered as he finished a final stitch on the man displayed in front of him.

"Aren't you interested in meeting Akashi's mate that Kise mentioned?" Takao wheedled, and Midorima barely glanced at him as he took off his gloves, revealing bandaged fingers, and threw them in the garbage.

"Not at all." Midorima said, but then, he shook his head. "We'll leave tonight."

Takao gave him a foxy grin as he clapped him on the shoulder, a glint in his eyes. "I knew you were interested. Should we call Momoi?"

"Yes, I'll do so before we leave." Midorima replied as he left the operating room, leaving it to the other nurses to tend to the body. Takao didn't bother helping, he followed Midorima with a lopsided happy grin on his face and a skip in his step.

* * *

><p>A tall man with lazy, sloth like violet eyes paused from where he had been, decorating a large wedding cake, his mouth turned down pensively. His long purple hair was pulled into a sloppy ponytail to keep it out of his face, flour dusting his locks. A man who had been bringing in a bag of flour paused as well before he wiped the sweat covered black locks away from his face. He looked at the purple haired man with calm eyes, one of them covered by his black hair that fell back into place.<p>

"We're being summoned." The black haired man said. "We should go as soon as possible Atsushi."

"Hmmm?" The violet haired man hummed as he finished, delicately placing a blossom on the top of the cake. "I wonder why we're being summoned."

"Kise told me over a phone call that Akashi found his mate." The man said with a bit of relief in his tone, and the purple haired man reflected it back in his eyes. "I think the shop would be okay for a few days without Atsushi Murasakibara."

"I want to meet Aka-chin's mate." Murasakibara said childishly, and the man, Himuro, nodded as he leaned against a huge stack of flour, his arms crossing against his chest. Murasakibara noticed Himuro's troubled expression but stayed silent as he finished decorating the cake, knowing his mate would talk when he wanted to and couldn't be pushed to say anything before that.

"I want to bring Taiga." Himuro finally said, and Murasakibara paused ever so slightly, barely noticeable, as he heard the determined tone to his mate's voice.

"You want Aka-chin to make him a werewolf?" Murasakibara asked, and Himuro nodded. "It's against the law."

"He's my brother, you can change relatives if they give consent." Himuro argued, and Murasakibara merely looked at him with his eyes, and the raven haired sighed. "He's not blood related to me, but he's still my brother."

"You have to talk to Aka-chin." Murasakibara said, and Himuro nodded with determined eyes.

"I've taken care of the kid for his entire life. He knows all about werewolves already, and he's already the same age as we appear. It's about time to consider this." Himuro said, and Murasakibara lazily nodded his agreement. "I'll call Akashi tomorrow for his permission."

Murasakibara nodded once more, knowing that Akashi would probably agree. They would leave as soon as Himuro called Akashi, and it would take around two days, maybe three, to reach the town Akashi lived in if they ran without taking breaks.


	12. Chapter 12

Wonderfully beta'd by AokazuSei

* * *

><p>It was raining hard. But, it didn't matter to Kuroko as he sat in front of the tombstone, indifferent to the mud that stained his pants or how his clothing clung to his body. He sought no refuge from the deluge, but instead, he just reached forward and traced the words engraved into the stone slab, the only sign that this was his mom's grave.<p>

Behind him, offering silent comfort, was Akashi who also didn't show or voice any complaints about the rain. He just watched Kuroko, red eyes filled with concern, but he had enough sense to give the boy his space for now. He just stood there, silently letting Kuroko know that he was there if needed.

Kuroko had barely spoken that day except to request that he go to the cemetery to pay his respects to his mother. It was understandable, being that his mother's death anniversary was today. Akashi was just glad that Kuroko had allowed him to come. He was understandably hesitant to leave Kuroko alone.

"I wonder what it would have been like if she hadn't died." Kuroko said softly, and Akashi tilted his head, wondering if Kuroko wanted an answer or if he was just voicing his thoughts. Sorrow filled blue eyes looked at him, seeking comfort, and Akashi walked over beside him. He crouched down beside Kuroko who looked at him gratefully before looking at the tombstone morosely. "It's something I wonder sometimes: would we have been a happy family if she hadn't died?"

Akashi stayed silent. He didn't know Kuroko's mother, so it would have been impossible for him to answer, and any answer he could come up with couldn't offer Kuroko any comfort. His mate seemed to have moved on anyhow, looking back at the grave while subtly leaning against Akashi.

Kuroko idly played with Akashi's hand, stroking the rough skin and playing with thin fingers, while staring at the tombstone with a near vacant look, lost in his thoughts.

"I need to live my life now though." Kuroko said quietly with a pensive frown, lightly biting his lips out of guilt. After believing that he was the cause of his mother's death for years, it still wasn't easy to say this. "I've been taking care of my father ever since she died, and now that I don't have to anymore, I need to move on."

Kuroko clutched onto the larger hand in his own. Akashi remained silent, but he knew that Kuroko was going into the right direction. The only thing that had kept him from moving forward was his father who was a constant obstacle, reminding him every day of what had happened to his mother. Now that he was taken care of, Kuroko could actually begin to heal.

"I don't think she blames me for her dying." Kuroko said quietly. "She was a kind person who wouldn't blame anyone for it. I think I also blamed myself because of that, because I wanted to do it for her. I've spent years being blamed and blaming myself, but I think it's enough now."

"It wasn't something that you should be blamed for in the first place." Akashi said softly, speaking for the first time ever since they had arrived. Kuroko looked at him with guarded eyes. "You would do anything you can for the ones you love, and she loved you enough to do what she did. It wasn't an act for you to be blamed but an act to show how much she loved you."

"It doesn't make it any easier." Kuroko said, but he looked at the tombstone with different eyes, wondering if it changed anything to look at it differently. Kuroko sighed and shook his eyes, resolution filling his blue orbs. Whether or not it changed anything, he was still going to move on with his life, something he could afford to do now.

He didn't know what exactly he was going to do with his life, but he would figure it out eventually. The important thing was that he now had the chance to have a future, especially with Akashi supporting him. It was a bit selfish, using Akashi for strength, especially since he couldn't give anything back to Akashi, but Kuroko couldn't help it.

Akashi seemed so willing to help, and Kuroko didn't have the will to refuse it, not with the promise of everything he ever wanted within reach. The hand in his flipped around and grabbed his own, squeezing it reassuringly.

Kuroko turned and looked into red eyes, returning a look filled with confidence seemed to flow into him. Kuroko nodded to himself as he pressed against Akashi's side for warmth. Hopefully, things would turn out okay.

A few days later, Kuroko was bustling about the kitchen, trying to be as quiet as he could, taking into account of werewolf hearing. It was the weekend, so everyone was sleeping in. Apparently, they weren't actually morning people and basically forced themselves to get up early for school or for Kuroko himself. Akashi was the only exception; however, he was tired from a long run last night, so he was sleeping in a bit.

Kuroko wasn't accustomed to cooking so much meat for a meal, but a werewolf's diet leaned towards carnivorous tendencies. So, he cooked a lot of meat even though it was for breakfast, setting it up on the table for consumption for when they woke up. He could hear creaking sounds above him, where Akashi's room was, and he knew that Akashi would come down soon.

He was just placing a plate on the table when he heard an odd growling sound from outside. With a small frown, Kuroko walked to the backdoor and slowly opened it, curiosity getting the best of him. The sight that greeted him had him blinking and taking a small step back.

Just outside, watching him, were two huge wolves. One was absolutely gigantic, three times the size of a normal wolf at least, but certainly bigger than the three in the house. However, the oddest part about him was that it had purple fur. Beside him was a smaller wolf with black fur, but it was nothing compared to the giant wolf beside it.

"Akashi-kun, there's a purple wolf here to see you." Kuroko called, and the violet wolf dropped a large deer that it had been carrying in its mouth. "I think it brought breakfast."

The black wolf let out a huff of amusement, and the purple wolf whined as it pushed the deer closer to Kuroko, both having noticed him when he spoke. There were quick footsteps behind him, and suddenly, Akashi was beside him, a small relieved look in his eyes as he looked at the two wolves.

"This is Atsushi Murasakibara." Akashi introduced as he gestured to the purple wolf before he motioned the smaller black wolf. "And this Tatsuya Himuro."

"It's nice to meet you." Kuroko said hesitantly as he stepped out. And instantly, both wolves immediately walked over to him, sniffing him and whining when there was no scent to be memorized. Kuroko tentatively touched both their heads, still awed by the sheer size of Murasakibara. He noticed a silver ring attached to a necklace around the black wolf's neck. The necklace was made of an odd material, probably something that could stretch so it wouldn't choke the wolf.

"Is Taiga here?" Akashi asked Himuro who nodded with cautious eyes, as if nervous Akashi would be upset. There was a loud crunching sound, and Kuroko looked away in order to continue petting Murasakibara while Himuro transformed into a human. Murasakibara was still studying Kuroko, nudging him with his snout every so often, trying to smell him and snorting when there still was no scent.

"He's in town right now." Himuro replied once he was fully human. Kuroko looked at Akashi, silently asking for an explanation but not demanding one.

"Kagami Taiga, Tatsuya's brother, wants to become a werewolf and join my pack." Akashi explained, though he was actually a little pleased with the turn of events. It gave Kuroko an opportunity to see how a person was turned, and maybe, if everything worked out, it would warm him up to the possibility of turning himself. Still... "Taiga will have to present himself to the council."

"I know, I will bring him there myself once he's turned." Himuro said, and once more, Kuroko looked at Akashi.

"I'll explain later." Akashi said, and Kuroko nodded as he stepped away from Murasakibara when he started transforming.

"So, you're our new beta?" Murasakibara asked as he studied Kuroko with interested purple eyes. The smaller male had to crane his head up to look back into his eyes. The question took him aback a bit. He couldn't be a beta without being a werewolf right? Kuroko looked at Akashi who looked at Murasakibara, shaking his head a little.

The question was dropped, but Murasakibara and Himuro still studied him closely. Kuroko took a step back, feeling suddenly self-conscious. Akashi was immediately by his side, and Kuroko glanced at him while trying to look anywhere but the naked bodies of the two in front of him.

"It's nice to meet you." Kuroko said politely blinking when Himuro offered his hand, which he tentatively shook it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Himuro said with a small smile before he turned to Akashi. "Taiga will be here soon."

"Let's go inside and get comfortable while we wait." Akashi said as he gestured to the house. Everybody walked back inside while Kuroko stuck close to Akashi.

"I'll make more food." Kuroko said quietly.

"I'll help." Akashi said, but Himuro shook his head.

"There's no need. We ate beforehand, and Taiga chose to eat in town." Himuro said while Kuroko nodded. The sound of pounding footsteps could be heard, and suddenly, Kise was running into the kitchen with Aomine lazily following him.

A wide smile grew on his face when he saw the Murasakibara and Himuro, and he immediately hugged them. Kuroko could see that everyone was happy to be with each other, even Akashi, and he was glad, although he almost felt like he was intruding on a moment he wasn't meant to see.

"How have you two been?" Kise asked excitedly.

"Pretty good." Himuro answered with a small smile, his slated eyes content. "Atsushi and I have our own bakery."

"That's just like you and Murasakibaracchi!" Kise said happily as he sat down at the dinner table and idly began to eat. Aomine joined him soon after, and the group began idly chattering amongst each other.

"I'm going for a walk." Kuroko said softly, and Akashi gave him a concerned look. "I'm fine, I'll be back soon."

"Alright." Akashi said hesitantly, obviously wanting to come with him but sensing that Kuroko needed some time to himself. Kuroko lightly touched Akashi's hand as he walked past him and out the backdoor, feeling Akashi watch him leave.

He didn't have a particular destination in mind as he wandered through the forest. He just idly made his way past trees as he tried to figure out what exactly was wrong with him, why he felt uneasy. Perhaps he wasn't used to being around so many people, werewolves no less, and he had to adjust to being Akashi's mate.

There was the sound of a cracking twig, and Kuroko turned around thinking that Akashi had followed him out, but he was surprised to see a red headed man, although it was not Akashi. No, this man was much taller, his hair a darker red with black undertones, and he was muscular. With his fierce red eyes, he looked dangerous.

The man hadn't noticed him yet, he was busy looking around with a scowl on his face, obviously lost. Kuroko hesitated a bit before walking towards him, tilting his head curiously when he heard the man shouting Himuro's name.

"Are you Taiga-kun?" Kuroko asked cautiously, and for a moment, the man looked around with a frown, shouting in surprise when he finally saw Kuroko.

"When did you get here?" The man demanded, and Kuroko sighed.

"I just came here. You looked lost, and I heard you calling Himuro-kun's name." Kuroko said. The man seemed to study him as if discerning how much he could trust Kuroko.

"Yeah, my name is Kagami." The man said. Kuroko nodded in reply.

"I am Kuroko." He said, and Kagami blinked.

"You're Akashi's new mate!" Kagami shouted almost accusingly, and Kuroko sighed a bit before nodding. Kagami seemed to settle down as he scratched his head.

"You're the one thinking of turning into a werewolf." Kuroko said softly as he examined Kagami this time. It was a little odd knowing that Kagami was human but that would soon change. He wondered if Kagami would change after being bitten, if his personality or looks would differ after becoming a werewolf.

"Why?" Kuroko asked softly, knowing it was a personal question, but his need to know overrode his manners. He stood still as Kagami stared at him in scrutiny before he looked away and scuffed a foot.

"Well, have you met Tatsuya?" Kagami asked, and Kuroko nodded. "He's my brother. I mean, not by blood, but he's still my bro, you know? Anyway, my parents were always too busy to take care of me, so I was always alone. When I was like 8 or something, he showed up at the basketball courts I played at.

He played with me every day, and when he found out how I was being neglected, he started taking care of me. He taught me how to cook and everything. Murasakibara was there as well, and he took care of me sometimes too.

I eventually met Akashi and the rest of the pack, although I don't think Akashi liked me at first. Saw me as a threat, I guess. But when they needed to move on to a different city, Akashi agreed for Tatsuya to take me with him."

"So, you want to transform because Himuro-kun is one?" Kuroko asked. Kagami hesitated before slowly shaking his head, his hands playing with a ring on his finger.

"The pack is my family, and because of that, I want to stay with them, but it's dangerous to do that while human." Kagami said. Kuroko frowned as he sat down on a fallen tree trunk.

"Why is it dangerous?" Kuroko asked softly.

"Shouldn't you know this?" Kagami asked suspiciously, and Kuroko hesitated before shaking his head, almost feeling like he had failed in being Akashi's mate by his lack of knowledge.

"I've only recently found out about werewolves." Kuroko admitted softly as he looked down at his hands which were balled in his lap. Kagami scoffed before he sat down beside Kuroko.

"The pack is always being hunted." Kagami said. Kuroko frowned at the thought. "It's not just hunters that hunt them, its other werewolves too. If you kill the alpha of a pack, you become the new alpha."

Kuroko looked at Kagami in alarm, not liking the thought of people going after Akashi. It wasn't that Kuroko didn't believe Akashi was strong enough to defend himself, but it still left a bad taste in his mouth.

"Akashi's pack is one of the strongest in the world, so he's highly hunted. Of course, there are laws to protect him from just being slaughtered, but there's some who don't give a damn about the laws. They just want him dead." Kagami explained, and Kuroko soaked up the information, wanting to know as much as he could.

He hadn't realized that there was so much to learn about Akashi and werewolves in general. He took it all at face value, thinking the only thing to know was that Akashi and his pack could transform into wolves. It was foolish of him.

"There was this particularly bad guy who's still after Akashi. Something happened, and at that point, he split the pack up for everybody's protection, figuring it would be harder to track us all if we lived in different places." Kagami said.

"He's still after Akashi-kun?" Kuroko softly inquired, and Kagami nodded.

"I want to help out, and I want to be able to protect them. I can't do that if I'm human." Kagami said resolutely, his eyes blazing with determination.

"Aren't you scared of the change going wrong?" Kuroko asked, voicing his inner fears, but Kagami didn't even hesitate.

"No, it's worth the risk." Kagami said, and Kuroko smiled softly.

"I think it would be good for you to join Akashi-kun's pack." Kuroko said knowing that Kagami wouldn't hesitate to help, and from the sound of it, Akashi needed all the help he could get. It made him question his own decision to stay human.

"Do you know where they are now?" Kagami asked. Kuroko nodded as he stood up and waited for Kagami to do the same. Kuroko led him back to Akashi's house, both making idle conversations and getting to know each other.

As soon as they stepped near the house, Kagami was pounced on by Kise, Aomine, and Himuro, all in their wolf forms. Kagami took it in stride, falling on his back but laughing as he tried to push them off, though he still wasn't enough.

Murasakibara and Akashi were also in their wolf forms, watching the group with their tails wagging. Akashi walked over to Kuroko and sat down beside him while Kuroko lightly petted his head. For a while, Kuroko watched as Kagami wrestled with the wolves, actually able to hold his own. Although they didn't really try to fight with all their strength, it was still impressive to watch.

Kuroko jumped a bit when he heard a howl from behind him and blinked when a green furred wolf and another black furred wolf came out from the forest. Trying to remember the picture he had seen and the names Akashi had said, he could only guess that this was Midorima, judging by the green fur, and Takao.

He had to admit, some of the werewolves had very odd fur. Green as leaves, golden, dark blue, and purple fur was definitely odd. Even Akashi's red fur was a little odd to see. Kuroko wondered if he would have light blue fur if he became a werewolf.

The two werewolves, who had just arrived, barked happily as they immediately walked over to Kuroko. They began the process of sniffing him and whining when no scent came. Akashi had mentioned to him once in passing that Kuroko had no scent which was unusual even to Kuroko himself.

The black furred wolf whined a bit before jumping onto his back paws and resting his front paws on Kuroko's shoulder. Kuroko nearly fell over from the weight, and if Akashi hadn't moved behind him to balance him, he would have fallen.

Takao barked happily before licking Kuroko's face excitedly, his tail wagging quickly. Akashi barked at Takao who merely barked back, only getting off of Kuroko when Midorima bit his tail. Takao seemed to be pouting before he ran and jumped on Murasakibara, the two beginning to wrestle while Midorima rolled his eyes at their antics.

"Are you Midorima-kun? And, is that Takao-kun?" Kuroko asked. The green furred wolf nodded sharply before he went in the forest a bit and came back with a small bag in his mouth, probably full of his belongings.

Kuroko looked around at all the werewolves before he looked at Akashi with a bit of amusement. "Akashi-kun is the alpha of all these werewolves, yet he's the smallest."

A couple of werewolves paused, hearing his words, and Akashi gave him a glare, growling lightly. Kuroko gave him a small smirk, and Akashi pounced on him. Kuroko fell on his back and Akashi was on top of him, looking down at him and growling.

Kuroko took it all in stride, knowing Akashi would never hurt him, and he reached up and yanked his fur. Akashi lightly nipped Kuroko's hand before getting off of him. Kuroko got up but then tugged on Akashi's tail, flitting away when Akashi turned around to nip him again.

Wagging his tail, Akashi darted at Kuroko, slowly of course, as his mate avoided him, a small playful smile on his face. They began a game of tag with all the other werewolves and Kagami joining in. Kuroko actually felt content, feeling as if he was getting to know them a little. At the very least, they seemed to like him.

* * *

><p>Kuroko sat on the back porch, staring up at the nearly full moon as he stroked Akashi's head which lay on top of his lap. The wolf had fallen asleep a while ago, perhaps exhausted with all the excitement. It had certainly been an exciting day with everyone.<p>

The only problem with so many people was that there weren't enough rooms with everyone, especially since there was still one yet to come, so Kuroko was going to stay in Akashi's room. He didn't mind, especially since Akashi offered to stay in his wolf form at night, so Kuroko wouldn't feel uncomfortable.

Kuroko lightly yawned as he leaned even more into Akashi, feeling too comfortable to move. Then, he frowned when he saw movement from behind the trees, and he was about to wake up Akashi when a young woman stepped out from behind a tree.

She was beautiful by anyone's standards with long silky pink hair, wide magenta eyes that looked right at Kuroko, and alabaster skin that contrasted with the black dress she wore. Kuroko recognized her as the girl in the picture.

"You must be Tetsu-kun." She said quietly as she walked over and sat down beside Kuroko and the still slumbering Akashi. Kuroko frowned momentarily caught off guard at the casual way she addressed him.

"You must be Momoi-san." Kuroko said, and she nodded as she gave him a small smile. She slowly reached over and ran a hand over Akashi's head, softly petting his head. Kuroko frowned, not quite understand why it sent irritation through him to see someone else petting Akashi.

"I was worried about him for a long time." Momoi said as she stopped petting him and instead looked at Kuroko with a small smile. "I saw everyone's mates, I helped them find them even, but I never saw Akashi-kun's mate."

"What do you mean 'saw'?" Kuroko asked curiously, and she smiled at him mysteriously.

"I'm not a werewolf, although I'm considered a packmate." Momoi said. "I'm not sure what I can be called, but I rather like the word 'oracle' or 'seer'. I see things sometimes, like the future, present, and past."

"I see." Kuroko murmured as he laid a hand on Akashi's head when the wolf snuffled in his sleep. Akashi settled back down once more.

"I never saw you in any of my visions, it's odd." Momoi said as she gently touched Kuroko's shoulder with a quizzical look. After a long moment, she dropped her hand, but she still looked puzzled.

"How did you meet Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked softly, wanting to change the subject. She smiled once more as she looked up at the moon.

"I come from a long line of oracles, and my family were slaves to the Aomine family." She said softly. Kuroko looked at her curiously. "Dai-chan and I grew up together, and he never treated me as a slave. And when he became head of the family, he released me.

I met Akashi through him. Akashi is a special werewolf, coming from a long line of purebloods and having a fair bit of power. He should be a part of the council, but he's declined the position. Dai-chan, Midorin, Muk-kun, and Akashi grew up together, and all of them are the heads of their families.

They eventually made their own pack and made Akashi their leader. I followed Dai-chanm and Akashi accepted me as an honorary pack member, and in return, I tell him of any important visions I get."

Kuroko didn't say anything for a long time, trying to digest all the information. It felt like he was learning so much in so little time; it made his head hurt a little. He hated feeling so ignorant and naïve.

"It's a lot to take in, but you'll learn it all eventually." Momoi said gently, and Kuroko nodded slowly.

"I just want to learn more about him." Kuroko said as he absentmindedly dug his fingers into Akashi's thick fur.

"You will eventually." Momoi said confidently. "You're a part of the pack now, even if you're still human. You'll learn everything sooner or later."

"I hope so." Kuroko said as he stifled a yawn, and Momoi gave him a small smile before she stood up.

"I'll see you tomorrow Tetsu-kun." She said softly, her gaze growing distant for a moment before focusing once more. "Tomorrow will be a very busy day."

Kuroko bid her a goodnight, watching as she disappeared into the house before he turned to the wolf curled around him. He sighed softly as he nestled against the wolf comfortably, gazing at the moon.

"What can go wrong with seven werewolves, a soon to be werewolf and an oracle?" Kuroko asked to himself with a light scoff.


	13. Chapter 13

Wonderfully beta'd by AokazuSei

* * *

><p>Kuroko hummed softly, mixing paint on his palette, before adding a blood red stroke onto the canvas in front of him. Akashi, whose lap he was sitting on, was dozing off, his head resting on Kuroko's shoulder. It must have been uncomfortable for Akashi since he was sitting on the wooden stool, but the redhead didn't mention any notion of discomfort.<p>

They had woken up as soon as the sun appeared over the horizon. No one else was up, so Kuroko decided to paint, feeling oddly nostalgic. Akashi had accompanied him, longing to be in his company alone. Even if they spent their time in silence, it didn't matter; he only wanted to cherish the bluenette's presence.

Kuroko continued painting silently, only stopping when he heard shouting downstairs; it seemed everyone was awake. Akashi's head twitched on his shoulder, but he didn't wake up, so Kuroko continued to paint, but something unsettled his stomach.

It was one thing to see them as wolves, after all, they had spent the majority of the time in that form, but it was another to have to interact with them as human. They would have to talk, exchange conversation, and that wasn't Kuroko's strong suit. What would happen if they did not approve of him?

"Calm down." Akashi murmured without opening his eyes, and Kuroko blinked, not realizing that his inner turmoil was quite so obvious.

"I don't know what Akashi-kun means." Kuroko said stubbornly as he washed his brush in a cup of water nearby before dipping it into gold paint. He didn't use that paint for too long, just for a few minutes.

"I can sense that you're nervous." Akashi said as he began to open his eyes, but Kuroko let go of his palette and covered Akashi's face with his hand. He slid off Akashi's lap before he moved the canvas somewhere less visible.

"I'm just not used to so many people." Kuroko admitted softly as he walked back to Akashi who opened his eyes, fully understanding the boy's concerns. Akashi jumped off the stool, stretching his back which cracked loudly, making Kuroko wince.

"It'll be fine." Akashi said, but Kuroko only gave him a bland look.

"I know." Kuroko said shortly, distracting himself by putting away the paint. There was a knock on the door, and they both looked up to see Aomine and Murasakibara standing there, watching them.

"We were thinking of going hunting far away for more meat." Aomine said, and Akashi nodded, glancing at Kuroko who gestured for him to go.

"Is Shintaro coming?" Akashi asked. Aomine nodded as they all left the room and made their way downstairs. Kuroko's gaze wondered over to the window before he sat on the wide sill, watching the scenery. A couple of minutes later, he saw Akashi, Aomine, Murasakibara, and Midorima leave the house and transform.

They began to run into the forest, but Akashi paused before looking up, his eyes meeting Kuroko's. He barked a few times, his tail wagging, and Kuroko waved. Akashi spun in a small circle before he ran off, disappearing into the greenery.

"Am I too late?" Kuroko looked to see Kise entering the room, a pout on his face. "I wanted to say goodbye to Aominecchi before he left!"

"You just missed them." Kuroko informed him, and Kise threw his hands in the air in exasperation.

"The one time he actually wakes up before me." Kise shook his head but then perked up, walking over to Kuroko. "Let's go downstairs. The others are cooking breakfast!"

"I'm not sure you should be in the kitchen Kise-kun." Kuroko teased in an effort to hide his trepidation.

"I'll stay out of the way!" Kise promised, and Kuroko nodded as they made their way downstairs and into the kitchen.

The kitchen was bustling with excitement as Kuroko heard the clanging of pots and pans.

Kagami looked like the one in control, telling people what to do, while Takao and Himuro did as instructed. Suddenly, Kagami turned around and pointed a spatula at Kise almost accusingly, a warning look on his face.

"You! Out of the kitchen!" Kagami ordered, and Kise pouted. "No pouting. The last time you were in the kitchen, you made the oven explode!"

"I promise not to touch anything!" Kise whined, and Kuroko chuckled a little, bringing attention to himself. Without even realizing, he edged closer to Kise who brought an arm around Kuroko's shoulder, causing the boy to flinch a little, but he didn't pull away.

"Kuroko!" Takao said happily as he waved him over, a wide grin on his face. Kuroko hesitated slightly before he walked over to him, looking over to where Takao was cutting up pieces of chicken. "Wanna help me out?"

Kuroko nodded taking a knife from a drawer and began cutting the chicken in cubes beside Takao; Kise was in the background sulking and whining. His chicken was cut more precisely than Takao's who didn't seem to be putting much effort into it.

"You cook?" Kagami asked when he saw how Kuroko's precision in cutting. Kuroko nodded. "Good to know. We'll need every help we can get. Do you have any idea how much werewolves eat?"

"I imagine a lot." Kuroko said, and Kagami scoffed in agreement.

"Three deer are barely enough!" Kagami said, and Kuroko made a small noise of surprise. Himuro rolled his eyes as he scooped up some of the chopped chicken and threw it into a frying pan.

"There are barely any animals here!" Kise chimed in with a whine. The other two werewolves blinked in surprise, looking at him incredulously. "We have to run for hours before we see any animals."

"That's boring." Takao said as he finished cutting up the rest of the chicken and gave it to Himuro, who tossed it in the pan.

"We should make a salad or something for Momoi." Kagami said as he cooked something else on his side of the stove. Takao jumped up to sit on the counter, earning a disapproving look from the redhead.

"You should make one for yourself; celebrate the last day of being human. Soon, you won't be able to stand the stuff!" Takao said with a teasing look. Kuroko gave Kagami a surprised look.

"You're transforming today?" He asked softly, and Kagami nodded, although it was plain to everyone that he was nervous. "I see..."

"Hey, I just realized all the bitten werewolves of the pack are here!" Kise said, and Kuroko blinked when he looked at them, not realizing that they had been bitten. They didn't seem any different, and they certainly didn't seem to have any side effects.

"Weren't you worried?" Kuroko asked as he played with the knife in his hand, not seeing the understanding looks they exchanged.

"Well, it was kinda scary, but I guess I just wanted to be with Shin-chan for as long as I can, even if that meant changing." Takao said thoughtfully, swinging his legs slightly; Himuro nodded as well. Kuroko looked at Kagami who shrugged, already haven given his reason for wanting to turn. Even Kise seemed to agree with Takao's words, in terms of wanting to change to be with his loved one.

Kuroko frowned a little to himself as he walked over to the sink and began to wash the dishes without being asked to, wanting to help as much as he could. He mulled over their words, thinking of Akashi. He cared about Akashi a lot; it was impossible not to with how Akashi had helped him.

He felt safe with Akashi, and he wanted to be by his side. That was a fact. However, to make the choice of spending his entire life with him? To willingly be bitten? It wasn't even the risks, but the thought of living for so long...And choosing to be with someone for that amount of time...

"You're overthinking it!" A feminine voice chimed in, and Kuroko blinked in surprise to see Momoi in the kitchen right beside him, a knowing smirk on her lips. "You have time to consider it, and nobody is rushing you."

Kuroko blinked, looking around to see everyone giving him varied looks of acceptance and kindness. Kuroko was actually taken aback before he looked down, not liking all the attention but feeling touched at the same time. It was odd.

Takao broke the moment when he chucked some tomatoes at Kagami, making the big man shout at him in anger. In retaliation, Kagami chucked a knife at the raven, who easily dodged it, laughing as he did so, while Kuroko's eyes widened as he stared at the knife that was now sticking in the wall.

"Don't worry. Takao has an ability to see things with more clarity than most of us." Momoi said beside him. "Hitting him with weapons is near impossible."

"I see." Kuroko said as he finished up the dishes and watched as Takao and Kagami fought. Himuro rolled his eyes as he watched the two before he leaned on the counter beside Kuroko. Things were flying in the air, and all Kuroko could do was watch with wide eyes, trying to avoid them the best he could whenever they came his way.

"Every single time." Himuro muttered, watching as Kise joined in. It was a dangerous fight; the things they were throwing were lethal to humans, like knives and, at one point, even a blender, but they all seemed indifferent. Any wounds they acquired would heal in mere moments, leaving only blood and tattered clothing behind.

Himuro and Momoi stayed on either side of him. Momoi looked amused while Himuro looked exasperated, both protecting him from wayward items. Kuroko was worried about Kagami; after all, he was still human, but he deftly avoided the flying projectiles, more than likely used to this by now.

That, and it was mostly him throwing the lethal weapons and not the two werewolves who baited him. Kuroko watched as a piece of bacon smacked Kagami in the face, and the redhead snarled as he tackled Takao who howled in laughter.

"I'm not sure Akashi-kun will be happy." Kuroko said as he looked at the complete and utter mess the kitchen had turned into.

"He's used to it as well. As long as no holes are in the wall, he's fine with it." Momoi said with a small giggle.

There was barking outside, and Kuroko perked up as he realized the others had returned. He eagerly made his way outside to see the pack of wolves returning, a large dead bear in the jaws of Aomine and Murasakibara.

Though, what had him stop mid-step was Akashi, who was covered from head to toe in brown wet mud. The thick liquid covered him so well that it was nearly impossible to distinguish his fur color. Akashi noticed Kuroko, and he looked away, as if ashamed by his appearance.

"What'd you do? Jump in every mud puddle you saw?" Takao asked, appearing beside Kuroko who looked at him in faint surprise. Kise appeared on his other side, and he began laughing, holding his stomach as his hysterical laughter racked his body. Akashi growled at him in response, but Kise only raised his hands in surrender, his wide grin still present.

Himuro and Kagami walked outside, and both grinned at the huge animal the wolves had caught. Later, they would skin and pack the meat away for dinner.

Kuroko walked over to Akashi who barked in greeting, his tail wagging, flinging mud everywhere. Kuroko chuckled as he wiped away some mud from Akashi's face, so it wouldn't get into his eyes.

"Oi! Move back!" Kuroko looked and immediately backtracked away from Akashi as Takao brought out a hose and sprayed Akashi.

The sounds of bones breaking could be heard, and Kuroko looked away as the other wolves began to transform. He merely watched as the mud was washed away by the frigid water of the hose, Akashi staying still but obviously displeased.

"Akashi-kun smells like wet dog." Kuroko teased, and Akashi gave him an affronted look before he padded over. Kuroko gave him a suspicious look just to let out a small cry when Akashi began to shake, spraying water everywhere.

It backlashed on Akashi though since it made his fur stick out in odd directions, earning another loud laugh from Kise.

"Come on before he kills ya." Aomine said as he forcibly dragged Kise into the house. Murasakibara and Midorima lugged the bear into the house, which had Kuroko frowning a bit before he turned to Akashi who was watching him closely.

Kuroko reached over and petted Akashi on the head, grimacing when wet fur stuck to his hand. Akashi barked before he began transforming. Kuroko watched him, finding that he didn't mind if it was Akashi who was the one changing. He wasn't even in the least grossed out anymore, desensitized from the hundreds of times he had watched Akashi changed now.

"What did you do?" Kuroko asked when Akashi was fully human, his eyes widening when he saw three vertical slashes on his torso that were lazily dripping blood. He immediately walked over, worrying over the wounds even when he saw that they were in the process of healing.

"It's okay." Akashi said. Kuroko looked at him for an explanation. "The bear caught me off guard and threw me off a cliff."

"You were thrown off a cliff?" Kuroko asked as he looked the redhead over, keeping his eyes from wandering too low.

"Yes, and into a puddle." Akashi said before he touched Kuroko's shoulder reassuringly. "I'm fine Tetsuya, almost fully healed."

Kuroko slowly nodded as he stepped back and followed Akashi into the house. The other werewolves that had joined Akashi in the hunt had already pulled on their clothes, and Kuroko joined them at the wide table as Akashi went to do the same.

The table was loud, with lots of yelling and fighting, fond eyes looking at each other. It was like watching puzzle pieces fall into place; they belonged together, creating a beautiful interlocked picture. He wondered, if one day, would he too, be a puzzle piece? Or were all the missing spaces filled?

Akashi came downstairs and sat in the chair beside Kuroko, subtly shifting, so he was as close to his mate as possible. He didn't really join in with the bickering, but his eyes were soft, nearly unguarded, as he looked around at the people at the table.

Kuroko watched him from the corner of his eye as he idly ate a piece of toast, his eyes wondering back to Akashi's family before him. He noticed Momoi looking a bit dazed, staring off into space for long moments. Kuroko was about to ask if she was alright when her eyes suddenly refocused; she continued to eat as if nothing had happened. Nobody around the table had seemed to notice either, or rather, they did, but didn't take note of it.

"She was having a vision." Akashi murmured softly, and Kuroko looked at him curiously before he frowned.

"Shouldn't it be a bigger deal?" Kuroko asked, and Akashi chuckled as he shook his head.

"Her visions aren't always of importance. More often than not, she has visions of frivolous futures. Like someone moving a glass, or a conversation that means nothing. She has no control over what she sees or when it happens or even who's future she sees." Akashi explained, and Kuroko frowned.

"That must be hard." Kuroko said, and Akashi nodded as the serious glint his eyes faded when he saw Momoi happily chatting with Kise. Kuroko's attention was stolen away by Kagami who was laughing throatily at a joke Aomine had told. "You'll be changing Kagami-kun tonight?"

"Yes." Akashi said seriously, eyes a bit narrowed. A slight tension flitted through the air as everyone, but the humans, stiffened before relaxing. It had arose Kuroko's suspicions, making him wonder just how much of a risk Kagami was taking. Still, there was nothing he could do but wait.

After nearly two hours of spending time with everyone and getting to know them, Kuroko left to continue his painting that he had been working on earlier. He was still unused to so much human interaction, so it left him feeling a little worn out.

He had just gotten everything set up when he heard footsteps behind him. Thinking that it was Akashi, Kuroko turned, only to blink when he saw that it was Midorima, who looked faintly surprised to see him as well.

"Midorima-kun." Kuroko greeted as he stood up, only to sink back down on the stool when Midorima gestured for him to stay.

"I merely wanted to practice playing the violin." Midorima explained.

"You can if you wish. I'm just painting." Kuroko said softly. Midorima nodded, but he continued to study Kuroko.

"What do you think about being Akashi's mate? I've heard from him about what happened, and I want to know what you think. Idle curiosity, of course." Midorima said as he sat on a chair and studied Kuroko like a doctor would to his patient.

Kuroko looked at him in surprise before slowly lowering his hands onto his lap, looking down pensively.

"I don't know. It was a lot to take in at once." Kuroko finally said as he looked up at Midorima. "Everything was happening so fast that I never got to truly think it through. I'm not even really sure what it means to be his mate when it comes to the pack."

"He hasn't explained a lot of things to you, has he?" Midorima asked. Kuroko hesitated before shaking his head. Midorima sighed as he shifted in his seat.

"I've known Akashi the longest out of the entire pack. Our parents used to be friends, so we were pretty much raised together the moment we were born." Midorima said. Kuroko looked at him in surprise. "His parent's were killed by hunters when he was pretty young, by werewolf standards."

Kuroko jolted, his eyes a little wide. His memories jolted to Haizaki, and he fiddled with his hands on his lap. With his new found knowledge, Kuroko was surprised Akashi had let Haizaki go. He didn't know if he could do the same if he had been in that situation.

"He'll tell you everything eventually." Midorima said almost reassuringly although his voice was uncaring.

Kuroko just nodded, unsure if he was ready to learn anymore, that is, if he still truly wanted to yet. He watched as Midorima pulled out his violin that had been beside the piano and began to play skillfully. Kuroko listened a bit before he picked his palette up. Mixing his brush into some green paint, he started painting.

* * *

><p>Night soon fell, and a tense atmosphere permeated the air as Kuroko, Akashi, Himuro, and Kagami were led into a basement Kuroko didn't even know existed. Kuroko reached the last step, his feet touching concrete flooring. His eyes widened when he saw a large cage occupying more than half the space.<p>

It was like a large jail cell, and Kuroko turned to Akashi for an explanation. He watched with concern and trepidation as Kagami and Himuro entered the cage, Akashi staying behind to explain everything to Kuroko.

"When you change, there's a chance you'll change into a wolf, and if that happens, there's also a chance you will lose all reason." Akashi tried explaining, and Kuroko's mind whirled. He shook his head in confusion, looking at the two men in the cage, both looking resolute, but anxious, as well.

"So, what happens if he loses his mind?" Kuroko asked, and Akashi placed a firm hand on his shoulder, silently giving him comfort and reassurance with that single touch.

"Then, nothing, Himuro will pull him out of it, or he'll regain his mind once he transforms back into a human tomorrow morning."

Kuroko bit his lip as he watched Akashi enter the cage, standing in front of Kagami who looked down at him without hesitation. He didn't understand; why would anyone go through his voluntarily?

He watched as Akashi reached forward and sank his teeth right into Kagami's arm, blood leaking down slightly tanned skin. The tall redhead barely winced in pain, just watched with quickened breathing as Akashi withdrew.

The smaller redhead locked the cage behind him, and he stood beside Kuroko, who watched Kagami carefully. At first, there was no change at all, making Kuroko wonder if it had failed. Then, there was a twitch, and Kagami's muscles rippled.

The tall redhead screamed, collapsing on the ground in pain. His body convulsed, and Himuro's hands that reached to support him did nothing to ease the pain. Kuroko tried to take a step back in horror, but a firm hand placed on the small of his back kept him still.

He looked at Akashi and saw the redhead watching Kagami with an unwavering stare, taking in his pain and accepting it. Somehow, seeing Akashi so resolute, as the proud leader he was, gave Kuroko strength.

He turned to Kagami who was screaming, red eyes wide in pain, writhing on the cold concrete floor. Fur bloomed across his body, some of his limbs contorting unnaturally, but he didn't completely morph into a wolf, leaving him in limbo.

"Is this normal?" Kuroko asked softly, and Akashi nodded, watching as Kagami's body cracked, twisting about morbidly. Himuro was muttering soft reassurances in Kagami's ear, but Kuroko wasn't even sure Kagami would be able to hear through the loud noises ripping out of his mouth.

It continued on for what felt like hours before Kagami slumped onto the ground, his body transitioning to fully human. At this point, Midorima and Takao had joined them, both having medical training for both humans and werewolves.

The two walked into the cage and began doing checks on Kagami's unconscious body. Kuroko didn't even realize it, but he was leaning against Akashi, taken aback from the horror he had just witnessed. It wasn't anything he had ever seen, the half formed mutation, a pile of deformed limbs, writhing on the ground.

It was a hundred times worse than watching Akashi transform into a wolf. That was nothing compared to what he had just witnessed. No, if he had any doubts, then this sealed it, he couldn't go through that. Kuroko shook his head, looking at Akashi with apologetic eyes as he took a step back.

"I wanted you to see it Tetsuya." Akashi murmured softly. "That is all. I still respect your decision."

"He's going to be fine." Midorima said, cutting off anything Kuroko was about to say. Akashi nodded his affirmative, his eyes not leaving Kuroko's.

"You have a handle on things then?" Akashi asked, and Himuro nodded, not that the redhead saw.

"I got him." Himuro quietly said, and Akashi nodded, gently leading Kuroko out of the basement. They silently walked into their bedroom that they shared.

"You should get some sleep." Akashi said, and Kuroko turned to him, a little pale from the sight he had just seen. He wasn't sure how anyone could go through what Kagami just had, he wasn't even sure if he could survive something like that.

"I don't want to go through that." Kuroko said, feeling like he was repeating himself but needing to know Akashi understood perfectly. The redhead just merely nodded, lightly touching Kuroko's arm, his eyes full of understanding.

"You should get some sleep." Akashi said softly and Kuroko nodded before he walked over to the bed. He laid down and idly watched as Akashi stripped off his clothes with no modesty. It seemed to be a werewolf thing, to not care if the other is naked since they were naked whenever they transformed.

Akashi quickly transformed into a wolf before he jumped on the bed and curled around Kuroko. They shifted a bit, both getting comfortable before they settled down. Kuroko closed his eyes and tried to sleep but an hour passed and he couldn't.

The image of Kagami's writhing grotesque deformed body flashing in his mind repeatedly followed by the sound of his pained screams. Kuroko could understand going through that for someone you loved more than anything, even potentially your life, but he didn't know if he could do that for Akashi.

It...It wasn't just the pain either. Werewolves had lengthened lives and they lived together for the most part, at the very least he would be spending his life with Akashi for as long as he lived and that could be hundreds of years. Kuroko cared for Akashi, wanted to be with him, but he wasn't sure he could make such a commitment like that yet.

He didn't even really know much about Akashi in the end. He just appeared out of nowhere and started helping him. The arrival of the pack showed him just how much he didn't know about Akashi as a person or his past.

Slowly he sat up, Akashi lifting his head to look at him silently for an explanation, whining a little in concern. Kuroko slowly petted the soft fur on Akashi's head, caressing a large ear before dropping his hand.

"Please transform back to a human." Kuroko quietly requested and Akashi cocked his head in confusion but began to transform anyway. Kuroko got Akashi some clothes which the redhead slipped on once he was fully human.

"Is something wrong Tetsuya?" Akashi asked with a small frown. Kuroko hesitated a little before he settled on the bed beside him.

"I want to know more about you." Kuroko said softly, grabbing one of Akashi's hands and holding it with both of his. "I want to know more about your past."

"It's a long story and I'm afraid it's not a pretty one." Akashi said, his tone a little flat. "It's not a story you're going to like."

"It's a story I need to hear though. I don't know anything about you and I think I need to." Kuroko said as he looked Akashi in the eyes and the redhead sighed.

"Alright. I'll tell you everything."


	14. Chapter 14

Wonderfully beta'd by AokazuSei

* * *

><p>The Akashi Family was renowned for their pure bloodline, only accepting pure bloods into their family. Even if a mate was human or turned, they weren't allowed to be officially an Akashi, although the Akashi in question could certainly be with his or her mate so long as the Akashi also had a child with pure heritage.<p>

Thus, with such a powerful line of werewolves, the Akashi's were famous. Almost every child in their bloodline was born with an ability, a rarity for werewolves. For that, they were revered and loved as well as feared and hated.

This was the kind of family Akashi Seijuro had been born into. His crimson hair and eyes he inherited from his father was thought to mean that he would be a ruthless alpha as the males before him, unhesitating to shed the blood of his enemies.

His golden eyes in his wolf form were thought to represent the full moon, a mark of strength for werewolves. They were right and wrong in that aspect. His golden eyes didn't mean strength in the way they thought; rather, they represented future sight. The ability to see his enemies attacks a split second before it happened.

He was the Akashi's golden child, in fact, the golden child of their generation. He was groomed and molded to be the perfect werewolf, or, at least, perfect in the eyes of the Akashi family.

He learned all the laws there were to learn by the time kids of his age began to read; fighting soon came, learning to attack with no mercy. If he had been completely isolated by his family, he would have turned into a true monster.

However, his saving grace came from a child the same age as him, a Midorima wolf named Shintaro. His family was close with the Akashi's since their bloodline was almost as pure as theirs, although nowhere near as strict.

He learned from the Midorima child that what he was learning was wrong, that his family's teachings were flawed, and not every werewolf was trained the way he was. Because of that child, the most ruthless werewolf of the century was stopped before being born.

Akashi eventually met other werewolves from prestigious and powerful families. He met the Aomine and Murasakibara heirs, both powerful and having small abilities of their own. He later learned that the Midorima, Aomine, and Murasakibara families had come to an agreement that they would make a pack with Akashi as their alpha.

It didn't go well at first. Midorima and Murasakibara were fine, amiable, to him being an alpha, but Aomine fought with all his might, not wanting to be led by anyone. It took many battles, all of which Akashi won, though barely, for Aomine to finally submit.

Rushing the process, the Akashi family forced him to make the pack and become the alpha at the young age of fifty years, a child in the eyes of a werewolf who lived for centuries. That was how the Akashi family was able to gain control of the other three families in his pack, using him to control them as their alpha.

It was a tense time. Nobody was at peace, but everyone fell into a facade of amiability. The tension grew throughout the years until suddenly, the entire Akashi family, except Seijuro, was slaughtered by hunters. Or at least that was the cover story.

Only Akashi's pack and a certain werewolf family knew differently; that the hunters had been informed of the Akashi family's location. Akashi didn't know which family had done it and neither did the heirs in his pack.

He placed no blame on them though. He understood the circumstances, and he liked to think his family had known the risks of what they were doing. It was truly nobody's fault but their own; he was just lucky to be spared. Of course, there was still tension between him and his pack mates, but it eventually smoothed over, and they remained loyal to him.

From then on, he led his pack, growing with them, becoming strong with them. They developed their abilities, and soon, his pack was infamous throughout the entire werewolf society. It didn't help that his pack was slowly expanding as his pack mates found their mates and through a series of events, transforming them.

When an alpha of a pack was killed, the murderer became the new alpha. With that knowledge, it only made sense that Akashi would be immediately sought out to be killed. However, there were laws to help him, but not every werewolf followed those laws.

You were supposed to formally challenge an alpha to a fight, making it an equal. However, every so often, a werewolf would try to kill him without doing that, figuring that after he won, he would be so strong that he would be above the laws.

Still, Akashi and his pack prevailed through all assassination attempts and duels that were thrusted upon Akashi, and soon, the number of challenges dwindled down, ceasing as more of the werewolf society feared his power. He was so powerful that he was asked to be a part of the council of werewolves, to which he turned down, not wanting such a position.

So, he spent many of his years with his growing pack, travelling around the world, living in places he took particular interest in. Still, a lingering loneliness resided in him, especially as his pack mates grew further away from him. It was inevitable that they drifted further away with their soul mates, but Akashi started questioning himself; who came first? The pack or their mates? It should have been obvious, yet he couldn't help but feel lonely.

Despite the longevity of a werewolf's life, they still perceive the years as humans do. They felt each day pass by; years did not go by in a wink. Akashi felt each lonely year pass by him, trying to be happy for his pack mates but couldn't help but feel a certain sense of bitterness. He hid it well though, keeping peace with everyone.

Soon, it was just Aomine and him who didn't have mates, but that changed when Aomine met Kise. Everything did really. It started off as the others had, a fateful meeting, then star struck love. Kise had accepted everything rather easily, probably more easily than even the other mates. He wasn't deterred in the least, and he went with the flow as long as it meant being with Aomine.

However, unbeknownst to them, they were in the process of being hunted. A powerful werewolf pack wanted Akashi dead, although not so he could take Akashi's place. No, apparently Akashi's parents had destroyed his family to further their power, and he wanted revenge.

He wasn't like other werewolves either. No. He was willing to do anything to hurt Akashi, and that meant his entire pack was in danger as opposed to just him.

Before Akashi could prevent it, Kise was kidnapped by hunters sent by the enemy pack. He was still human, but they didn't care. They tortured him anyway. They kept him alive, even brought him back to Akashi to show him the damage that had been done.

Aomine killed them all. All by himself, refusing any help, he hunted down each hunter and killed them all. It didn't stop the damage from being done though. Kise spent a year isolating himself from other people, his mind damaged. Eventually, he begged Aomine to turn him, not wanting to ever feel weak again. Aomine gave in.

Unfortunately, the attacks continued during that year. The rival pack was relentless. They kept planning, doing everything they could to get at Akashi's pack. It was such a big pack that it made it so much harder to protect them all.

Akashi tried hunting them down of course, but they were smart. He couldn't find them all and, certainly, not the alpha. He tried to keep the pack travelling, but that didn't work; the enemy pack always managed to find them.

So, Akashi finally dispersed the pack into different areas, keeping them with their mate. They still travelled to different parts of the world, never truly being far apart. It worked though. The enemy pack eventually lost track of them, but their mere existence haunted them, especially Kise.

Still, Aomine and Kise insisted on staying with Akashi even though they had the option to live by themselves. In part, it was because he offered extra protection for Kise, but it wasn't why Kise insisted on staying by Akashi.

Kise, being the most emotional, but also the most empathetic of the pack, knew the loneliness Akashi suffered from, and he refused to leave Akashi all alone during all this. So, the three of them remained together.

For around fifty years, the pack remained apart, only meeting on very rare occasions, although Kise made sure to call them often. Akashi stopped believing he would meet his mate like his pack had been so fortunate to, but that didn't help the loneliness from darkening his soul.

Then, he was shot with an arrow and a kindred human helped him.

"And, that's everything." Akashi said as he looked at the wall adjacent from him, his eyes distant as he reminiscence his past. Kuroko, leaning against him, shifted. He didn't utter a single word the moment Akashi spoke, telling him everything in his life. He still remained silent, his tired mind mulling over everything he had just learned.

It was a lot to take in, an impossible morbid fairy tale come to life. Everything about it was tragic, and Kuroko didn't know how Akashi had the strength to carry on, although he supposed the strength stemmed from the need to take care of his pack.

Still, Kuroko couldn't imagine the loneliness that Akashi had felt; he had never truly considered it until he heard it from Akashi himself. He seemed so strong and resolute; it was difficult to imagine him as any other person, suffering from something as common as loneliness.

Kuroko wrapped his arms around one of Akashi's, causing the redhead to look down at him with curious red eyes. Kuroko looked back at him, his eyes trying to convey that he was there for him now. Akashi tried to look happy, but his eyes couldn't help but show his sadness: for how long, they seemed to speak. Kuroko looked away; that was something he couldn't answer, not yet.

"So, there's always the chance that the pack will find you?" Kuroko asked, and Akashi nodded. Kuroko's arms tightened around Akashi's, his teeth lightly biting his bottom lip. He didn't like that Akashi was in constant danger. He wanted to protect him as well, but what could he, a mere human, do for him?

"Go to sleep." Akashi said softly as he nudged Kuroko to lie down. He was about to go transform into a wolf, but Kuroko pulled his arm, forcing Akashi onto the bed. The redhead, after making sure Kuroko was really okay with it, wrapped his body around the smaller male's.

Kuroko wanted to reassure Akashi that all would be well. That he was no longer alone. But, how long would that hold fast? In the end, he was still a mere human, and because he wanted to remain and die a human, it meant that sooner or later, Akashi would be alone once more. Only, this time, he wouldn't have a shred of hope left, knowing his mate was dead.

Kuroko curled himself further into Akashi's warmth, hugging the werewolf's arm close to him. Guilt flowed inside of him, and once more, he felt lost, a perpetual feeling that haunted him.

"Do you regret meeting me Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked softly. After all, if Akashi hadn't met him, then he wouldn't have to watch him die. He could have lived his life, hoping that maybe someday he would find his mate. Akashi's arm tightened around him, pulling him close.

"No, whatever decision you make, whatever you choose, I will never regret meeting you." Akashi said. He didn't lie. Kuroko buried his head into Akashi's chest and breathed in the werewolf's musky scent before he closed his eyes.

Lulled by the sound of Akashi's breathing, he eventually fell asleep, but the haunted feeling of guilt and confusion didn't disappear.

"I'm fine!" Kagami said as he threw his arms in the air in complete exasperation. It had been two days, since he had been completely bedridden. He longed to get out of bed, seeming to be completely fine, but it didn't stop everyone from looking at him in concern.

"Do you feel different?" Kuroko asked. Kagami nodded immediately nodded, a pensive look in his eyes like he didn't quite know how to explain it.

"It's not just physically, or the knowledge of how to transform." Kagami said as he sat down beside Kuroko who was on the couch. "I can feel everyone's presence in my head… Almost like, all I have to do is reach out, and I can touch them..."

"I see." Kuroko said with a small frown, not completely understanding. Although, he supposed that only a werewolf would be able to understand.

"Hey!" Takao called as he entered the living room, a sly smirk on his lips as he sat down and draped an arm across Kuroko's shoulders. "We're probably going to leave soon, so why don't we leave with a blast?"

"What are you planning?" Kagami asked almost accusingly. Takao tried to look innocent, but that only lasted for a few moments before he gave up.

"I just bought a shit ton of alcohol! Let's go and have a party!" Takao said excitedly, and Kagami rolled his eyes.

"Yes, because that's the perfect idea, to get eight werewolves drunk near a town." Kagami said wryly, and Takao pouted.

"We'll run far from the town!" Takao said with a slight whine. "Come on, it will be fun! Won't it Kuroko?"

"I don't think Akashi-kun will agree." Kuroko said immediately. Takao pouted, but he didn't give up.

"Come on, if you ask him, he'll agree!" Takao wheedled. Kuroko gave him a deadpanned look in reply, not liking being used in such a way. "It will be a great way for everyone to just let go and have fun! We'll be celebrating Kagami's successful change and being together!"

Kuroko hesitated a little at that. It did sound like a lot of fun, at least for the werewolves. He knew Akashi would be lonely when they left once again, and he wanted Akashi to enjoy it while they were here.

"We'll see." Kuroko said, and Takao grinned at him while Kagami groaned and rolled his eyes.

"What's going on?" Akashi asked as he entered the room, his tone torso bare, showing off a slim but obviously muscled body.

"We were discussing how we should have a party Akashi-kun." Kuroko said when Takao goaded him on with an eager look. Akashi frowned before immediately giving Takao a flat look, needing no clues to know who the culprit was.

"We do not need one." Akashi said sternly. Kuroko shook his head, looking at Akashi directly.

"I think it's a good idea Akashi-kun." Kuroko said resolutely, his eyes determined. "I think it will be fun."

"You do realize that there will be lots of alcohol right?" Akashi said pointedly. Kuroko paused before nodding. Just because his father was a drunk didn't mean that everyone would be like him. Besides, he really wanted everyone to have a fun time.

"I think it will be okay Akashi-kun." Kuroko said softly, and Akashi sighed, giving Takao a small glare.

"Alright." Akashi agreed shortly, and Takao cheered, hugging Kuroko tightly before running off. Akashi sat down beside Kuroko who leaned against him, looking at him with thankful eyes. "I hope we don't regret this."

"You will." Kagami grumbled as he stood up and stretched. Akashi eyed him carefully, making sure Kagami really was as alright as he seemed.

"We're having a party!" Takao suddenly yelled from somewhere in the house, and both Akashi and Kagami rolled their eyes.

"Great idea." Kagami muttered as he left the room, leaving Kuroko and Akashi alone temporarily.

"Are you sure about this Tetsuya?" Akashi asked, and Kuroko nodded as he continued to lean against the redhead. Ever since Kuroko had learned about Akashi's past, he had felt closer to the redhead, as if there had been a shift between their relationship.

Kuroko felt like he had more of grasp on who Akashi was, understanding him more than he had before. Before he had put the redhead on a pedestal of sorts, some higher being that he had no hopes of understanding. After all, Akashi had just appeared out of the blue and made almost all his troubles go away without asking for anything in return.

But now, it felt like they were almost on equal grounds, both their pasts laid out for each other. Kuroko now understood so much more about Akashi, and with that, the bond that connected them strengthened, becoming less one sided. Now it wasn't just Akashi who was affectionate; sometimes, Kuroko initiated contact as well, which was a bit of a breakthrough for them.

Kuroko noticed Akashi looking at him fondly, and he smiled a little at him. Then, he playfully poked Akashi's bare stomach.

"Why aren't you wearing a shirt?" Kuroko asked with a small tilt of his head, and Akashi sighed in exasperation.

"Had to help with skinning the deer we got yesterday." Akashi said, and Kuroko chuckled a little. Honestly, he didn't mind, he could feel Akashi's warmth seeping into him much more easily. Kuroko shifted himself, so he was sitting on Akashi's lap, strong arms wrapped around him almost immediately.

"That must have been fun." Kuroko said wryly, and Akashi gave him a bland look.

"It was. You should give it a try sometime." Akashi said. Kuroko immediately shook his head with a wrinkle of his nose, making Akashi chuckle softly.

"What was the first animal you ever killed?" Kuroko suddenly asked, and Akashi fell silent for a few minutes, trying to remember.

"I think it was a mountain lion." Akashi said finally, although he sounded a bit uncertain. "I was about ten, a pup, and I had gotten lost. My family lived near the mountains, and we saw them from time to time. I think I did something to upset it, but it suddenly attacked me, so I killed it."

"A little red puppy killing a large mountain lion?" Kuroko asked teasingly. Akashi gave him a flat look before he leaned forward and nipped Kuroko's nose lightly.

"Should I show you what this 'little red puppy' can do?" Akashi murmured with a small smirk, a teasing glint in his eyes.

"Come on! We need to go now!" Takao and Kise suddenly shouted as they ran through the house, trying to get everyone together. Kuroko frowned a little, looking at the time and seeing that it was still fairly early.

"Why now?" Kuroko asked over Akashi's shoulder, and Kise paused.

"Well, we're probably going to get drunk, so we need to get as far away from humans as possible." Kise explained, and Kuroko nodded in understanding as he slid off of Akashi's lap much to both of their reluctance.

Within minutes, everyone was outside, bags full of alcohol and clothes all around them. Kise had been quick to explain to him that it took a lot of alcohol to get a werewolf drunk, so they needed to bring a lot with them. Though, with the amount of alcohol they carried...They had to have emptied the local liquor store.

Kagami and Akashi were the first ones to start their transformations. Since Kagami had just turned a few days ago, his first full change was slower than Akashi's. It also looked more painful, noises of pain escaping his mouth.

It took nearly ten minutes for Kagami to fully transform, and soon, a big wolf, about the size of Aomine, stood in Kagami's spot. Kagami's fur was almost completely red, a shade darker than Akashi's, except for along his spine where his fur was black.

Akashi and Kagami faced off, and without being told, Kuroko knew that they were going to see whether or not Kagami's wolf side was going to accept Akashi as his alpha. It was tense, neither back down, staring into each other's eyes. Just when Kuroko thought a fight was going to break out, Kagami bowed his head, breaking eye contact.

Kuroko let out a small breath as the others began to transform into wolves as well, large loud cracks filling the air, almost hurting Kuroko's ears with the volume. Momoi also grimaced a little, smiling at Kuroko with shared sympathy.

Soon, everyone was in their wolf forms, barking and sniffing Kagami, who did the same. It was as if they were meeting him for the first time, and in a way, they were. Kuroko patiently waited, smiling a little until everyone was ready to go, all picking up a bag with their mouths.

Kuroko also picked up a bag before he climbed on top of Akashi whose tail was wagging happily, while Momoi picked up a bag and got on top of Aomine. With everyone ready, they took off in a matter of minutes.

They were flying through the forest with Akashi leading them. Aomine and Kise were flanking Akashi's sides, Midorima directly behind with Takao by his side, while Murasakibara, Himuro, and Kagami flanked the pack as if to make a shield.

It was exhilarating to be with an entire pack like this, all running as one complete unit. Happy barks and howls filled the air as they ran; joy was almost palpable in the air. Even Kuroko couldn't stop a laugh from bubbling out of his mouth as Akashi howled in happiness wheen he heard the melodious sound.

They reached a narrow river, and everyone began to jump over it. It was then that Kagami took everyone by surprise, jumping impossibly high in the air and easily landing several meters far from the lake on the other side.

"Was this what you were talking about when you said some side effects can be good?" Kuroko whispered in Akashi's ear, and the wolf nodded, watching as Kagami did some experimental jumps. Takao looked up at the sky, taking note of where the sun was, before barking impatiently.

Soon, they were back in formation and running through the forest. They ran for the rest of the day, leaving the forest and through the plains. They didn't go in the direction where Akashi had taken Kuroko for their first day; instead, they went in a different direction.

They passed through forests and plains, only when evening descended did they stop running. It was obvious that the run had tired them out as they panted with lolling tongues.

Kuroko slid off of Akashi and watched as he began to transform into a human along with everyone else in the forest. As soon as finished, they began to pull on some clothes. Or rather, pants, since many, Akashi included, decided to forgo shirts.

Kuroko couldn't help but stare when Akashi slid on a pair of leather pants that showed off his well-formed ass and well-shaped legs. It was the first time Kuroko had felt this way, but he actually found himself admiring Akashi's body, a small blush forming on his face.

"Alright let's get this party started!" Takao howled as he pulled out a huge portable radio from a bag. After some fiddling, a bit of cursing, and a kick, loud music began to fill the air. With clinks of bottles, everyone got a bottle of vodka for themselves and began to drink, Momoi included.

Akashi took large swigs of his bottle, and Kuroko couldn't help but watched as his adam's apple bobbed with every swallow. He didn't know why, but over the last couple of days, Kuroko had been looking at Akashi in a different light. Perhaps it was because of the shift in their relationship, but he had been noticing Akashi a lot more, taking in details he had dismissed before.

"Do you want any?" Akashi asked as he walked over to Kuroko who hesitated before slowly accepting the bottle. He toyed with it a bit, taking note of its clear color before biting his lip a bit nervously. Then, he shook his head, tipped the bottle to his lips and took a swig.

It burned going down his throat, causing him to cough harshly, his nose wrinkling at the taste. Warmth instantly bust inside his stomach almost uncomfortably.

"It gets easier the more you drink." Akashi said as he grabbed another bottle for himself. Kuroko merely nodded, trying another swig, this time the liquid going down easier. Of course, he felt a bit apprehensive about drinking when he had an alcoholic father, but he wasn't him, and he trusted Akashi to not let him go too far.

So, he let go.

Soon, everyone was well on their way to becoming drunk. They were dancing and doing stupid stuff like climbing on trees and jumping from branch to branch. There were bottles thrown, shouting, transformed wolves running around. It was complete chaos, and Kuroko allowed himself to revel in it.

He was currently drunk even though he drank considerably less than everyone else. He would have continued drinking, but Akashi cut him off, refusing to let him drink anymore. So, they danced instead, Kuroko's arms looped around Akashi's neck, both swaying to the beat of the music while their bodies pressed and grinded against each other's.

Their eyes met, and suddenly, their lips were crashing against each other's, muffled moans escaping their mouths. Kuroko's eyes slid closed as he felt Akashi dominate the kiss; it was all he could do to just cling onto the redhead, his legs suddenly feeling weak.

Akashi suddenly grabbed Kuroko by the ass and lifted him up. Kuroko automatically wrapped his legs around Akashi's waist and grunted when Akashi pressed his back against the bark of a rough tree. Kuroko didn't care; he was drunk and intoxicated with the chaos of the night.

He allowed Akashi to dominate his mouth thoroughly, clinging onto the werewolf. His hand weaved through Akashi's hair, tugging on it a little, while his other hand gripped Akashi's shoulder. By the end of their heated make out session, Kuroko's lips were red and swollen, his head lightheaded.

He looked into Akashi's eyes with glazed blue ones, leaning into a warm hand that cupped his face. Akashi kissed Kuroko again, this time slowly and sensually, feelings unspoken conveyed. Kuroko lightly moaned into the kiss, his eyes closing as he kissed back.

Eventually, Akashi pulled back and let him go, helping Kuroko stand on unsteady feet. They went back to the others who were all dancing drunkenly to the upbeat music.

They didn't notice eyes watching them carefully. They were too intoxicated to smell a foreign scent so close to them. With a snarl, the eyes disappeared, running footsteps fading into the distance.


	15. Chapter 15

Wonderfully beta'd by AokazuSei

* * *

><p>A man dressed in a cloak black as the night itself walked over to a teen who was relatively normal. With his short light brown hair and matching eyes, even the clothes he wore, dirt streaked white shirt and faded blue jeans, glowed with normality.<p>

The teen sat on a cliff overlooking a huge forest, his eyes glazed and distant, as if he was peering into another scene. He didn't even turn when the figure came up behind him, a hand landing on his shoulder.

"What does Jiro see, Jun?" The figure asked the boy.

"He sees them having a party." The teen, Jun, replied snidely, almost mockingly. "They're all drunk and..."

The teen trailed off, his eyes widening a little before a smug smirk crawled over his lips. The figure didn't say anything, just waited for Jun to continue watching a scene through his twin's eyes.

"Our little Akashi has found his mate." Jun reported, and the figure, despite his bellowing black cloak, could be seen stiffening. "He's kissing a boy."

"Akashi wouldn't make out with anyone that wasn't his mate." The figure said slowly, calculatingly. "Describe him."

"Blue hair and eyes, a teen, I guess." Jun reported, a frown growing on his face. His nose twitched as if trying to smell something. "I can't...Jiro can't smell him..."

"What do you mean he can't smell him?" The figure asked with obvious disapproval, the hand on the boy's shoulder tightening.

"He has no scent." Jun said, the far off look in his eyes never fading, although irritation was clear by the frown on his face. "In fact, he's kind of hard to even see. Jiro would have completely missed him if Akashi hadn't started making out with him."

"Interesting..." The figure breathed out before it was replaced by laughter, pouring out of his mouth hidden in the darkness of his hood. "Our little red pup has found his mate. It would be rude not to pay our respects to the future beta of Akashi's pack. Tell Jiro to come back."

Jun nodded, and after a long moment, the slightly glazed look in his eyes disappeared as they focused. He stood up and properly faced the cloaked figure.

"Are we going to get him this time?" Jun asked with obvious impatience. The hood tilted up and down in a nod.

"Yes, but only after we destroy those he loves, just like he did to us all." The figure began walking away. Jun glanced at the town enshrouded by forestry before he followed.

* * *

><p>The next morning wasn't nearly as fun as the night had been. Kuroko groaned softly, feeling completely warm, almost overly so. He blearily opened his eyes, groaning once more when the bright light of the sun hit them.<p>

His head was pounding, and he felt a bit nauseated, although it was manageable. He found his upper body sprawled on top of Akashi's, the redhead sleeping with his head lying on Himuro's stomach; he looked down at his legs to see Kagami on top of them.

Everyone was more or less in the same state, some completely naked, but all in all, they lay in a huge pile of limbs, bodies overlapping each other's. The air was filled with rumbling snores, some louder than others', but Kuroko couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

He felt content, in the middle of the huge pile of werewolves and Momoi, like this was where he was meant to be. Like he was part their family. It was an odd sort of feeling, but he felt happy.

Kuroko buried his head into Akashi's bare stomach, closing his eyes once more, only to jolt up in surprise when Momoi suddenly sat up and screamed, waking every single person up.

"Wha- What's going on?" Someone said, and she gave them all a sheepish look.

"I saw a spider on me." She said, and everyone groaned, even Akashi, who covered his face with this hands. The forest was then filled with groans and grumpy grumbles as everyone began to get up, untangling their bodies from one another.

Akashi looked downright cranky, something that amused Kuroko. He reached over to tug on one of Akashi's crimsons lock, garnering a disgruntled look.

"No being grumpy." Kuroko said with a small smile before he placed a small kiss on Akashi's stomach. Akashi grumbled a bit more, although he did seem a bit better as he slowly slid out from under Kuroko, helping his mate to his feet as well.

"I feel like shit." Takao whined from where he was loosely hugging Midorima, who looked entirely unsympathetic.

"This was your fault!" Kagami shouted just to wince along with everyone.

"Shut up Bakagami!" Aomine snarled angrily, and Kagami bristled up.

"What did you say Ahomine?" Kagami quipped back, and both of them began to move towards each other, a fight about to start up. A loud snarl from Akashi had them settling down though.

"It's going to be a long morning." Akashi grumbled grumpily just before he slid off his pants and began changing into a wolf. Kuroko merely chuckled as he watched lazily before looking at everyone else who did the same. After spending the couple of days with them, getting to know them, watching them turn, his sense of modesty with them was gone.

Once fully turned, Akashi was in a considerably better mood, stretching his limbs and rolling onto his back. Kuroko chuckled as he rubbed Akashi's belly like he would a dog's, and Akashi barked loudly before rolling back onto his feet. He jumped onto Kuroko, forcing the boy onto his back, and licked his face make Kuroko wrinkle his face in disgust.

"Get off." Kuroko pouted as he tried shoving the wolf away from him, but Akashi just barked before he danced away, tail wagging. Everyone else began transforming into wolves which seemed to lighten up the mood; it seemed that changing made their hangovers disappear.

It was unfortunately a luxury he and Momoi didn't have, but still, Kuroko couldn't stay in a bad mood as he watched Akashi playfully nipping his pack mates. Midorima was the only werewolf who wasn't fighting, although Takao nudged him, obviously trying to get his attention.

Murasakibara lazily walked over to Kuroko and flopped onto the ground, his large head landing on Kuroko's lap. Kuroko jumped a little, surprised at how comfortable Murasakibara had been with him.

Still, he relaxed rather quickly, and with a small smile, he ran his hands down surprisingly soft long fur, noticing that it was longer than Akashi's. In fact, it was most likely longer than anybody else's fur, but because of that, dirt accumulated more easily.

Akashi looked over to them and cocked his head, as if considering something, his eyes trained on Kuroko's hands. Then, he barked, obviously letting it go, before he jumped on Himuro's back, knocking the large black wolf onto his side.

Kuroko chuckled at the absolute chaos, though it seemed everyone was having fun. Momoi walked over to him and leaned against his side, her arms wrapping around one of his, her fond pink eyes watching the wolves.

"Are they always like this when they're together?" Kuroko asked as he continued to remove all the dirt he could find from Murasakibara's fur.

"Only because it's been so long since we've all be together." Momoi replied with a small laugh, and Kuroko nodded in understanding, wondering how Akashi would be once they left. Even he, a mere human, could understand that a pack was meant to be together, not separated.

After an hour, everyone began to settle down, and Akashi walked over to him, nudging Murasakibara who had fallen asleep. The large purple wolf stood up and shook himself before walking over to Kagami and Himuro.

Kuroko immediately began to check Akashi's wounds that he acquired from bites and scratches. \

They didn't even hurt, but it still made him happy that Kuroko cared. He touched Kuroko's cheek with his cold nose and Kuroko scratched him behind the ears.

Akashi butted his head against Kuroko's chest before he used his snout to gesture to Kuroko to get on. His mate gave him a final scratch before he smoothly got on top of Akashi, being careful of his healing wounds.

Akashi barked loudly, and all the others got into formation, Momoi getting on Kise, before everyone began running home.

As they ran, Takao nipped at Akashi's tail from behind him, earning an amused look from Kuroko who had seen. Without even looking back, Akashi smacked Takao in the face with his hind legs and Takao yelped a little before letting out a barking laugh. Midorima visibly rolled his eyes before nipping Takao's ear making the black wolf whine.

"What big bad werewolves you are." Kuroko said with a chuckle, and suddenly, Akashi jolted forward quickly, nearly making Kuroko fall. His mate quickly caught himself before he tugged on Akashi's fur sharply while the wolf barked in amusement.

They made it back home around late noon, and everyone transformed into humans once more. There was more wrestling despite their nakedness, only this time, Akashi remained beside Kuroko until Momoi approached him.

"Akashi, there's a book I want to show you, will you come with me to see it?" Momoi asked. Akashi frowned a little, his head tilting a bit, before he agreed. Kuroko watched as Akashi, still naked, walked into the house with Momoi.

A suddenly jolt of emotion, akin to irritation, went through him as they disappeared together before he shook his head. He just merely turned his attention to everyone else who was still having a blast, obviously revelling in each other's company while they still could.

When Akashi returned, his red eyes were hard, and Kuroko immediately walked over to him.

"What's wrong Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked. Akashi only shook his head, his eyes softening as they looked into Kuroko's.

"Nothing of importance." Akashi said, but Kuroko didn't believe him. He had seen the look on Akashi's face; he had seen the worry and the anger. Still, it probably wasn't any of his business if Akashi didn't divulge him.

But throughout the day, Kuroko couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. When Akashi announced that everybody could stay longer, he didn't feel relieved, the bad feeling just growing. He knew he was the only one in the dark; everybody seemed just a little off.

Aomine and Momoi seemed to cling to Kise who seemed considerably more subdued than usual. Kagami looked angry even when he tried so hard to hide it. Himuro and Murasakibara had a guarded look in their eyes. Midorima seemed even more withdrawn than usual while Takao seemed to be the same, but he had a wary look in his eyes.

Kuroko tried asking them what was wrong, but they all gave him the same answer more or less, that everything was fine. So Kuroko stopped questioning it, but the dark feeling inside of him didn't go away.

* * *

><p>"It's been a while." Kuroko commented as he sat down on top of Akashi's desk, the redhead laying his head down on Kuroko's lap. Arms encircled Kuroko's waist, and Akashi buried his head in Kuroko's thigh.<p>

"I do not understand the reason for high school." Akashi muttered with annoyance as a gaggle of girls began whispering about him, not knowing he could hear everything they said.

"It's to help us prepare for college and then to get a job." Kuroko replied simply as he began to thread his fingers through Akashi's soft hair.

"You don't need to worry about those things. I'll take care of it all." Akashi said as he tilted his head, so he could look up at Kuroko, almost looking like a petulant child being forced to attend school, which was humorous in itself since it had been Akashi who enrolled himself.

"I still would like to finish high school at least. Call it a human thing if you must." Kuroko said with amusement, and Akashi sighed. "You didn't need to come with me."

"I don't mind." Akashi said, and Kuroko sighed a little. Over the last couple of days, he hadn't been left alone for even a minute. There was always someone accompanying him, usually Kise or Akashi, and for someone who was still unused to being around so many people, it was irritating. Although, not as irritating as not knowing the reason.

Akashi eyed his mate who seemed to be slipping into his own thoughts and sighed a little to himself. He knew that he was being unreasonable, forcing Kuroko into the company of his pack without a moment of peace, but he needed to ensure that he was safe.

His thoughts wondered to Momoi and the words she had spoken that day.

* * *

><p>"<em>He found us." Momoi said as he she immediately placed her hands on Akashi's bare chest, her eyes full of fear. It took a second for Akashi to understand what she meant, but when he did, a growl erupted from his throat, his eyes glinting gold.<em>

"_You had a vision?" Akashi demanded, and Momoi nodded, taking a step back from Akashi, her arms wrapping around herself._

"_I didn't see much, but...Akashi, he knows about Tetsu-kun." She whispered, and a snarl escaped Akashi's mouth, his face contorting with his anger. His hands curled up into fists, his muscles flexed; it took all that he had to control his transformation. _

"_How?" Akashi asked dangerously._

"_I'm not sure, I didn't understand everything. There was a boy who talked as if he was seeing us even when he was nowhere near us. He saw you and Tetsu-kun kissing and guessed he was your mate." She explained, biting her lips._

"_Can you try seeing more? To see how they will attack?" Akashi urged, and her eyes turned troubled as she shook her head._

"_Akashi, ever since I came here, I can't see the future as easily. It's as if something's blocking it. There were times when I was able to see things but never about Kuroko. It's like he's whited out or something. I just can't see anything about him."_

_Akashi just nodded as he crossed his arms against his chest, obviously struggling to stay calm and plan. There was no point in running; if they found them, they were probably keeping an even better eye on them this time, so they couldn't shake them._

_Running wasn't an option anymore. They would have to hunt them but they would have to be in their wolf form, but even then, if the enemy was hiding in town, then they couldn't properly hunt..._

_Akashi growled loudly, his teeth gnashing a little before he walked over to the window and opened it. He could see everyone was having fun, and his eyes looked at Kuroko who was alternating between looked at the house and watching the other werewolves wrestling._

"_Carry on with what you're doing, pretend you can't hear me." Akashi said clearly, his voice level. Everyone continued what they were doing, but there was a sort of stiffness to their action now that they were being forced. "He found us, we're now being hunted. He knows about Tetsuya, and there's nothing we can do. We have to wait for him to make the first move._

_Nobody is to wander off alone, we are to stick together. This is especially true for is to be around him at all times because he is now a target. He isn't to know, not yet. He would only worry when there's nothing that could be done."_

_Akashi closed the window and turned to Momoi. They both shared a wary look._

* * *

><p>"Akashi-kun?" Kuroko tried to get the redhead's attention. Akashi blinked before looking up at him. His mate opened his mouth before shaking his head and closing it. Before Akashi could question him further, the bell rang, and people began piling in.<p>

Kuroko didn't move; he never did. He was content sitting on top of Akashi's desk with the redhead dozing off on his lap. People still didn't notice him which he didn't mind.

Akashi, exhausted from the stress and worry from the last couple of days, began to doze off. He could feel Kuroko's thin fingers running through his hair, lightly massaging his skull. Akashi sighed in contentment, not noticing a person walk in with his hair and face covered by a black hoodie.

The teacher walked into the classroom and began his lecture, not noticing he had an extra student sitting in the back.

"He's a real looker isn't he?" Akashi's eyes snapped open, and he whipped his head back, a small growl leaving his mouth when he saw the hooded person in the back.

"Akashi-kun?" Kuroko whispered with a frown. Akashi stiffened a little, not sure how to explain to Kuroko that the very person who had been hunting him was in the very classroom they sat in.

"He's not a werewolf is he?" The werewolf said, his voice light and kind, belying his true intentions. "He obviously knows that you're one. Are you going to turn him? I can turn him for you if you don't have the guts. Though, he looks a little weak. I wonder if he would survive the change."

Akashi growled angrily, garnering the attention of a couple of students who flinched in fear when they saw the murderous look in his eyes.

"Akashi-kun." Kuroko lightly called, cupping Akashi's face and forcing him to look at him. "You need to calm down. Remember where you are."

Kuroko didn't know what was setting Akashi off, just that it had something to do with the student wearing a hoodie, but he needed Akashi to calm down. He looked into Akashi's eyes, his usually calm red eyes now lit up like fire.

Kuroko just looked into Akashi's eyes steadily, his eyes conveying a calm blueness. Soon the fire in Akashi's eyes simmered down, and Kuroko softly smiled.

"We need to go." Akashi said, and Kuroko nodded, sliding off the desk. Akashi made an excuse to the teacher that he wasn't feeling well, Kuroko not bothering to say anything at all, before they began making their way out. Just before Kuroko stepped out the classroom, he turned his head to the hooded figure, and through the darkness, he just barely made out eyes the color of oranges.

* * *

><p>"What do we do then?" Kise asked as everyone sat around in the living room. The blond sat beside Kuroko, their bodies touching as he looked at the human with concerned eyes. He remembered clearly what had happened to him, and he refused to let anything happen to the boy he had come to see as a brother.<p>

"We can't just stay trapped here like scared little animals." Aomine growled angrily as he paced around the room. Kuroko just sat there with his hands on his lap, not really looking at anybody. He looked placid to anyone who looked at him, but Akashi could see the hard cold glint in his eyes that revealed his anger.

Kuroko was indeed furious. Akashi had told him that the man who was trying to hurt him was in town and had thought against telling him.

What if Akashi had been harmed? Kuroko wouldn't have known any better, wouldn't have known who did it. Yes, he was a human, but that didn't mean...That didn't mean he should just be left in the dark.

Suddenly, every single werewolf head whipped to face the same direction, eyes wide and mouths open in horror. Kuroko stiffened at seeing that reaction before he turned to Akashi, silently asking for an explanation.

"They're attacking the town. I can hear people screaming and werewolves howling." Akashi said, and Kuroko's eyes widened dramatically as he stood up.

"You have to help them." Kuroko said. His father was still in town, and no matter how bad the man had treated him, he didn't deserve to die.

Akashi looked at him before nodding. He stood up, authority and power seemed to drape over him, demanding everyone's attention. He cleared his throat, his eyes narrowed in determination, a hard glint in his eyes.

"Ryouta, stay and protect Tetsuya and Satsuki. We're going to protect the town." Akashi ordered, and everyone nodded before they began to walk out the door without complaint. Kuroko darted forward and grabbed Akashi's hand, making him pause.

Kuroko opened his mouth, but he didn't know what to say, he could only look at Akashi's eyes with his own worried ones. Akashi smiled a little before he leaned down and kissed Kuroko on the lips, surprising his mate.

"I'll protect the town and come back safe." Akashi said softly, already knowing the words Kuroko couldn't say. Kuroko looked at him for a moment longer before he let go of Akashi and watched him leave. He walked over to the doorway and watched as everyone transformed into wolves.

He only went back into the house when everyone was gone. He walked over to a now transformed Kise and sat down beside Momoi on the couch, watching Kise guard the door.

"Everything will be alright Tetsu-kun." Momoi said reassuringly, but her voice was uncertain. Kuroko just nodded as he continued to watch Kise who was whining slightly, no doubt hearing his pack begin the fight to defend the town.

Kuroko could only wait and hope that Akashi was going to be alright. Suddenly, the front door was kicked in, and he stood up, his eyes wide at the man who entered, a gun in his hand.

* * *

><p>It was a bloody and hard battle against the enemy pack. They had to look out for panicking townspeople while trying to not be killed. The enemy's pack had gotten larger since Akashi had last seen them, and every single one of them was strong.<p>

Akashi snarled as he jumped on the back of a black werewolf, biting harshly into the back of its neck. The black wolf howled in pain and tilted his body so he could slam Akashi's body against the side of a building.

Akashi was forced to let go, but he immediately went back to fighting. The wolf was good, but he was better. Suddenly, a huge werewolf landed on his smaller body, and Akashi snarled angrily, howling when he felt teeth tearing at his neck.

Aomine came out of nowhere and slammed himself on the werewolf on top of Akashi. The werewolf was thrown off, but not without adding to the damage to Akashi's neck. The four werewolves faced off, growling, sizing each other up.

Then there was a shrill whistle, and the enemy werewolves began running away. Akashi whined in confusion and surprise before he began taking chase. He was faster than Aomine and the two that had attacked him.

Aomine got distracted by a town people and was forced to stop, but Akashi kept going. Just when he was about to pounce, he noticed an orange haired boy staring at him with a smirk, a fan in his hands in which he used to air himself.

'Ogiwara.' Akashi snarled in his head as he prepared his body to attack the werewolf, but Ogiwara clicked his tongue. He shook his head, his eyes mischievous.

"Instead of trying to kill me, shouldn't you worry about your precious mate?" Ogiwara asked with a cocked head. Akashi froze before he howled angrily. "It was foolish for you to leave him alone with a single werewolf and seer."

Akashi slammed a paw against the ground, but within the second, he had turned and ran away. Ogiwara smiled to himself, petting a wolf that came behind him.

"Akashi Seijuro will pay for what he did to me." Ogiwara said to himself. "I will kill all who are close to him before I kill him."

* * *

><p>Kuroko slowly backed away, his blue eyes wide in horror as he looked at the two bodies on the ground. Kise had a huge bullet wound in his chest, blood pouring out. Momoi also had a bullet wound, her's near her stomach. He didn't know if they were dead or not; he couldn't tell if they were breathing or not.<p>

He slowly looked up at the approaching man who had a fox like grin on his face. Kuroko began throwing things at the werewolf, trying to injure it, but the werewolf merely batted everything away easily.

Kuroko gritted his teeth, not wanting to run, wanting to stay by Kise and Momoi. It was foolish of him, but he didn't want to abandon them just in case they were still alive. He didn't have the chance to anyway because the man darted forward.

At first, Kuroko didn't realize what happened. All he saw was the man was right in front of him, looking down at him with a victorious smirk. Then, Kuroko felt a sharp pain near his stomach, and he slowly looked down to see a wooden handle sticking out of his body.


	16. Chapter 16

Wonderfully beta'd by AokazuSei

* * *

><p>Kuroko could only stare at the wooden handle in complete and utter horror. The shock only lasted for a few seconds, wearing off to reveal pain blossoming from the wound. He slowly looked up at his assailant who eyed him in some sort of crazed daze, an insane smirk slightly visible.<p>

The blade was cruelly ripped out of his body with a quick jerk causing Kuroko to cry in spite of himself. All he could feel was pain as he sank to his knees, trembling as blood oozed through his shirt, and then fell hard onto the floor.

Kuroko could only stare at the forming puddle with wide eyes, still whimpering from the pain. He placed a hand firmly on the wound, eliciting another pained cry from his lips. It was agonizing, but he knew he had to put pressure on it.

Black shoes walked in front of him before his assailant kneeled down of him, his fox eyes covered by his glasses. A hand stroked his hair, almost as if to reassure him, but Kuroko looked at him with questioning eyes, silently demanding his reason.

"Akashi did something unforgivable to my pack, and the only way for him to truly learn his lesson is by taking the person he cherishes the most. No hard feelings, I hope." The man said as he raised the knife once more. Kuroko could only watch as it began to descend towards him.

"Akashi..." Kuroko whispered softly, and as if summoned by him, Akashi appeared, snarling and howling angrily. The man tried to get away but was to slow against Akashi's innate speed. The werewolf easily overtook him, and Kuroko shut his eyes, although it didn't stop the screams or the sound of ripping flesh from reaching his ears.

It was a horrible sound, something akin to the sounds Akashi made when turning into a wolf but worse, with the squelching of ripping limbs and the splashing of blood hitting the walls and floor.

"Akashi-kun..." Kuroko whimpered, and suddenly, the sounds stopped for a moment before he heard the familiar sound of cracking bones. Moments later, warm arms were sitting him up, so he leaned against a firm warm chest.

Warmth seeped into his cooling body, and Kuroko opened his eyes to meet horrified red ones. Kuroko shifted in order to get as close to Akashi as he could, his head resting; he could hear Akashi's heart beating.

"Tetsuya..." His name was spoken in such a broken tone that it was only then that he was dying. He looked back into Akashi's eyes. So many emotions flashed through his eyes, those red eyes he had come to love.

It was ironic for him to see Akashi unguarded for the first time, his feelings for all to see, when he was nearing death. Kuroko could see despair, sorrow, horror, and guilt swirling in crimson orbs. Kuroko knew Akashi wanted to turn him, that it would possibly save his life.

But Kuroko could see resolution in his eyes as well. No, Akashi would not turn him, even though it would destroy him; he could already see him breaking. Akashi not to do it, no matter how much the turmoil was shredding him inside.

The pain was beginning to disappear, and although it gave him relief, it also meant that he was getting closer and closer to dying. Was he really alright with that though? Dying like this? Leaving Akashi? The pack? He had so much to do, so many things to see... Could he really leave without regrets?

No, no he couldn't. Kuroko felt like he had just begun to actually live, to enjoy life. He wanted to be with the pack more, to be with Akashi. He didn't want to die, not yet, and if the only way to live was to change then...

Kuroko smiled a little at Akashi before he raised a weak hand to the back of the werewolf's head. He gently forced Akashi's head to his neck, a small reassuring look in his eyes.

"Do it." Kuroko whispered, the words ending with a weak cough. Akashi audibly gasped a little, his arms tightening around Kuroko's body.

Desperate, hopeful red eyes searched his but no uncertainty showed in Kuroko's eyes; this was what he wanted. It wasn't like he had anything to lose. Kuroko watched with drooping eyes as Akashi opened his mouth and pressed his teeth against Kuroko's neck.

There was a small moment of hesitation, Akashi giving Kuroko time to stop him, before he plunged his teeth into Kuroko's soft skin. Kuroko softly cried at the pain but didn't have the energy to do more than that, only watched as Akashi withdrew his head and watched Kuroko, blood staining his lips.

Akashi wanted to feel overjoyed that Kuroko had chosen to be a werewolf, it was what he secretly wanted, but he didn't want to change him under these circumstances. With the taste of Kuroko's blood in his mouth, Akashi watched Kuroko carefully.

He knew there was an even higher chance of Kuroko not surviving; his body, already weak to begin with, was so much weaker with his wound. However, it was the only way to save Kuroko.

Midorima burst into the house, having been summoned by Akashi. The others were on their way as well, but it had been Midorima Akashi needed. Midorima was about to ask what was going on when Kuroko began screaming.

It was all he needed to know what Akashi had done.

"Check on Ryouta and Satsuki first." Akashi commanded, knowing that there was nothing Midorima could do to help Kuroko now as he began the change. He turned his attention to Kuroko whose eyes were wide but unseeing, his mouth open as scream after scream were ripped from his mouth.

His body began to writhe, uncaring of his wound. Akashi tried to keep him as still as possible with his arms, but there was only so much he could do.

He heard his pack return home before he heard Aomine's howl of rage. The beginnings of chaos began to arise. Everyone wanted revenge for the tragedy before them, but a howl from Akashi calmed them down a little before a full out panic could start.

"Status." Akashi demanded shortly, although his eyes never left Kuroko.

"Kise and Momoi will live. Kise had the worst damage, but he's slowly beginning to heal; silver bullets hadn't been used. The bullet in Momoi had missed her vital organs, and she'll be fine since her body is stronger than normal humans." Midorima reported as Takao joined him in helping in patching them up.

Akashi nodded as he picked up Kuroko who was still screaming and thrashing, probably unaware of anything but the pain he was feeling. He carried him down to the basement, Midorima following, leaving the other two in Takao's care. His mate had been with him for a long time to the point his skills were on par with Midorima's; he could perform the surgery necessary for Momoi and Kise.

Akashi locked the cage and settled down with Kuroko, holding him as best he could while Midorima tried to patch the wound on his stomach. Somewhere along the process, Himuro came and gave them all clothes which Akashi was grateful for. He had pulled Kuroko's own clothes off of him, knowing that it would help if he transformed in to a wolf.

It seemed to be going as well as it could, with Kuroko's stomach patched up and his body going through the transformation. However, that's when things took a turn for the worst.

Kuroko began coughing up black blood, choking on it in the process. Midorima immediately checked on Kuroko, his face paling. He checked his vitals, did some tests with tools Akashi didn't recognize.

"His body is fighting it." Midorima whispered in horror. Akashi stiffened. "He's fighting the werewolf venom."

Akashi looked at Kuroko who was weakly crying out in pain, his body too weak to struggle now. His blue eyes were dull and glazed, his shirt covered in blood, his skin a deathly pale. Blood dribbled out of his mouth, and the sounds coming out of his mouth began to get quieter and quieter.

"Tetsuya, you need to fight." Akashi said firmly as he shook Kuroko a little, his red eyes wide with desperation. He couldn't lose Kuroko, he just couldn't, not now and not in this way. "Please, I can't lose you Tetsuya…"

Midorima looked away a little. It was heartbreaking to see such a strong man, his alpha, to be seen breaking down like this, pleas leaving his mouth. Midorima understood why, but it didn't make it any easier to see or hear.

He had been with Akashi the longest, but even he didn't know how Akashi would survive this. It was so much worse than if Kuroko had died any other way. If he died like this, Akashi would never forgive himself. After all, Ogiwara had attacked him because of Akashi, and Midorima didn't think Akashi would be able to handle that. History might very well repeat itself...

Kuroko's eyes slid closed, all noises ceasing. Akashi heard Kuroko's heart stop beating. His head shook, his red eyes widening impossibly wide as his arms began to shake.

"No…No, no, no…" Akashi began to chant brokenly as he cradled Kuroko's limp body into his own. Midorima tried to remain strong for Akashi, but he could feel the chaos the redhead was feeling through their bonds.

Akashi pleaded for Kuroko to open his eyes, to not leave him alone. The man was breaking right in front of him, and there was nothing that Midorima could do to stop it. He didn't know what it felt like to lose a mate, but from the stories Midorima had heard, the living mate usually went insane or committed suicide. Midorima didn't know how much better it was that the mating bond wasn't complete since Kuroko had been human, but he didn't think it made much of a difference to Akashi.

He watched as his alpha raised his head and howled. It was a noise full of suffering and sorrow. Midorima couldn't help but raise his own head and join in. One by one everyone in the house joined in, mourning the death of Kuroko.

Akashi almost didn't hear it over the howls, he almost missed it. But just faintly, he heard the small soft noise continue. His howl stopped, his eyes widening as he stared down at Kuroko, his ears keened.

Bu-Bump. Bu-Bump. Bu-Bump.

Slowly but surely, Kuroko's heart was beating once more. Akashi almost didn't believe it. He pressed his head against Kuroko's chest, and he heard and felt his mate's heart beating, gaining strength as time went on.

Kuroko coughed weakly, and Midorima could only stare at him in awe, having no medical reason as to how Kuroko was alive. He was forced to say what every doctor hated to say, for there was no reason to be found; it was a miracle.

Every single werewolf in Akashi's pack felt it. They felt a new bond wrapping around them, a new consciousness in their minds; a new pack mate was born. However, no bond was stronger than the one that grew between Kuroko and Akashi; the bond as mates.

Akashi couldn't feel anything yet from the bond since Kuroko was unconscious, but once his mate woke, they would be able to feel what the other was feeling, to an extent. It was something akin to the bond between twins, being able to know what the other was thinking or feeling.

"He'll be unconscious for a few days." Midorima warned as Akashi picked Kuroko up and began to carry him away when it was obvious Kuroko was done the change.

"You're in charge of the pack for those days. Ogiwara won't be attacking for a while, not after this. He'll probably assume Tetsuya is dead and will want to give me time to mourn." Akashi said, and Midorima nodded in understanding.

Akashi carried Kuroko to their room and laid him down gently on their bed. He tucked his mate in under the blankets, pressing his lips against a cold, but warming up, cheek. After gently stroking Kuroko's hair, Akashi transformed into a wolf before curling up around Kuroko, his eyes trained on the door.

* * *

><p>For the days that Kuroko remained unconscious, Akashi stayed in his wolf form, ready to attack anyone who went through the door. He was almost completely feral in his need to protect Kuroko; it was to the point where he growled if someone even so much as stepped close to the closed door.<p>

A few times a day, someone would bravely open the door, and throw a large hunk of meat before slamming the door closed before Akashi could attack. Akashi would eat the meat and then curl around Kuroko once more. He didn't sleep; he was too worried that they would suffer another attack, endangering his mate once more.

Midorima kept him informed, although his wolf form didn't register all his words. Kise had woken up, and he was still healing, but within the next couple of days he would be completely fine. Momoi had also woken up, but her body was weak, and she couldn't stay conscious for too long at a time.

On a lesser note, apparently the town was recovering. But now, they went into the forest almost every day, hunting for wolves. It made it impossible for anyone to go for runs in their wolf forms which were making a few of them antsy.

Akashi would deal with all of it later. Right now, his first priority was his mate, everything was secondary.

* * *

><p>Kuroko's transition from unconsciousness and consciousness was not smooth. Confusion was at the forefront of his mind, assaulted by so many new things. He nearly fell back to unconsciousness to escape all the new sensations wracking his body, but a small whine kept him from doing so.<p>

Kuroko tried to sort through all the new sensations instead, not even opening his eyes until he was ready to face the world. Physically, his body felt odd, heavier, although he wasn't sure if it was just weak from the transformation.

He also had new found knowledge on how to change into a wolf; it was instinctual, like moving a limb. It wasn't something you thought about doing. You just want to move it, and your arm moved. It was the same as changing. You willed it to happen, and it does.

He could also hear so much more than usual. It hurt his head a little. He could hear people rummaging around downstairs, the things they were saying, the banging of pans. He could smell the food they were cooking as well, even though it should have been impossible.

Those were the little things compared to the other sensations he felt though in his head though. He understood what Kagami had tried explaining to him.

He could feel everybody, sensing them in his head. He truly could reach out and get a sense on how they were feeling, the emotions they felt. Even now, as he touched Kise's consciousness, he could feel the wolf's worry for his pack.

A stronger bond was formed though; he could feel it wrapped all around him. It was almost constraining like chains. No, it was too pure to use that as a comparison but was just as strong. He knew it was Akashi's. In fact, he could feel everything the wolf was feeling with even more clarity than the others. He could almost hear his thoughts even.

Akashi's mind was in complete chaos; he could feel it almost as if it was his own. Guilt, sorrow, worry, and anger all boiled inside of Akashi's mind. Kuroko reached out with his mind, trying to calm and sooth Akashi, and he could feel them connect in a way that couldn't be explained.

Kuroko slowly opened his eyes, and the first thing he saw were Akashi's golden eyes staring down at him. A soon as Akashi saw that he was awake, he began to change quickly, forcing his body to change as fast as possible which must have caused him a lot of pain.

Soon enough though, Akashi was cupping his face with almost shaking hands, his red eyes so full of relief that it took Kuroko's breath away.

"Tetsuya..." Akashi breathed softly, his thumbs stroking Kuroko's soft cheeks. He lowered his head, so it was pressed against Kuroko's, his eyes staring right into cerulean orbs.

"Akashi-kun." Kuroko said back, wrapping his arms around Akashi, trying to reassure the werewolf that he was okay. "I'm alright Akashi-kun, I'm alright."

Kuroko could feel the relief through their bond, could feel everybody else's as well as they became aware that he was awake. He smiled a little before leaning up and kissing Akashi on the lips, surprising the werewolf a little.

Akashi's surprise didn't last very long. He began to kiss back with so much intensity that all Kuroko could do was tilt his head back and moan softly. It was only when he realized that they were both naked, separated by the blanket on top of him, did he blush.

Akashi smirked a little as he pulled back, taking note of Kuroko's slightly wet lips and pink blush. Then, his gaze turned a bit serious as he looked at Kuroko, trying to see if there was anything wrong.

"How do you feel?" Akashi asked. "Does anything hurt or not feel right?"

"I feel fine, just a bit sore." Kuroko said reassuringly. Akashi nodded, wanting to check for himself but unsure if Kuroko would be alright with that.

Akashi got up from the bed and passed Kuroko some clothes before pulling on some for himself as well. He heard shifting behind him as Kuroko got dressed and waited for it to stop before turning around.

Kuroko was standing in the room, just looking around, looking a little lost. He was probably getting used to his new senses along with the bonds he could feel.

It was an amazing feeling, being able to sense his mate and know that he was now a part of his pack. It was beautiful, and he was unbelievably happy. He felt guilty, considering why Kuroko had changed, but he couldn't help the elation he felt, knowing he would be with Kuroko for centuries to come.

Kuroko felt his elation and smiled a little, walking over to Akashi with slightly unsteady legs, grabbing his hands firmly.

"You don't regret your decision?" Akashi asked softly, his eyes almost desperate for the answer. Kuroko shook his head. Even if he hadn't wanted to be a werewolf at first, it was worth it to feel the things Akashi was feeling. That and what had worried him the most was the actual transition, with it over, he felt considerably better.

"No." Kuroko said softly, squeezing Akashi's hand tightly. "It's...odd getting used to it all, but I will adjust. I'm glad I was turned. It was better than just dying, and I wasn't ready to leave you… You or the pack."

"I'm glad." Was all Akashi could say as he moved closer and kissed Kuroko's cheek.

"The town?" Kuroko asked with concern, and Akashi gave him a reassuring look.

"It's safe, but it was all a distraction to get to you. A trap I fell for." Akashi said guiltily. He should have known, but he had been so focused on helping the town for Kuroko, he hadn't thought of the possibility. It was something that he refused to let happen again.

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault." Kuroko said softly before he stepped back, pulling Akashi out the room. He could feel the pack's worry, and he wanted to reassure them.

Oddly enough, it took them a while to spot him, and it wasn't until he greeted them did they see him. They welcomed him wholeheartedly. Their eyes lightened up, and everyone took turns touching him, either to hug him or clap him on the back.

"It's about time you woke up!" Takao said happily, his eyes full of relief as he slung an arm around Kuroko's shoulder. "We should celebr-"

"No." Was the flat reply from everyone's lips, and Takao visibly pouted. Kuroko looked around and bit his lip worriedly when he didn't see Kise or Momoi around. He remembered seeing them on the floor, bleeding, and while he could feel Kise's bond that told him he was alive at least, he didn't know how Momoi was.

"They're upstairs, you can see them now." Akashi said as he gently guided Kuroko back up the stairs. They went to Kise and Aomine's room first where the blond was lying in bed, a little pale, while Aomine was in his wolf form.

He snarled at first, standing up protectively much like how Akashi had been when Kuroko was unconscious but tamer. He settled down when Kise asked him to; although he still eyed the two warily as they approached, his defence still sky high after his mate had been so severely injured.

"Kurokocchi..." Kise said a little sadly, and he pulled Kuroko onto the bed, hugging him with one arm while Akashi sat on the edge of the bed beside Aomine. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright, but what about you?" Kuroko asked worriedly, checking on his chest where pristine white bandages were wrapped. He gently touched it, and Kise didn't even flinch, just gave him a fond brotherly look traced with guilt.

"I'm fine, almost fully healed. I would be up and about, but Aominecchi refuses to let me for another day." Kise idly scratched the back of Aomine's neck, and the wolf licked his arm in reply. "How are you taking being a werewolf? I know how hard it is to adjust."

"It..isn't too bad." Kuroko said truthfully, leaning against Kise, his eyes looking at Akashi's. "My head...feels too full sometimes, but it's something I can get used to."

"Just wait until you change for the first time; it's something that you'll never forget." Kise said, although he paused, looking at Akashi.

"I know of the situation; I will be bringing him somewhere far away. Unfortunately, it will only be the two of us." Akashi said, and Kise nodded before Aomine growled, lifting his head and also looking at Akashi.

"I will also deal with Ogiwara." Akashi said in reply. Aomine growled again, but he settled his head back down, grudgingly appeased. Kise yawned a little, and both Kuroko and Akashi left the room to let him rest even when he insisted they stayed.

"I'll visit later." Kuroko promised before he left with Akashi to visit Momoi. Unfortunately, the seer was unconscious, her face pale and a little gaunt. Midorima was sitting beside her, waiting for her to wake, worry in his eyes.

"Will she be alright?" Kuroko asked worriedly, and Akashi nodded, pulling Kuroko close to him.

"She has some magic in her, so it's a bit harder to kill her. She had a close call, had she been shot in the organs or bled out anymore, then she would have died. But Takao had performed the necessary surgery to save her life." Akashi explained, and Kuroko nodded, relieved that everybody would be alive and would be okay eventually.

He tiredly leaned against Akashi, waves of exhaustion making itself known. The only thing that had kept him going was his worry for everybody, and now that he had seen everyone with his own two eyes, he felt he could rest easy.

Akashi saw the dark marks under Kuroko's eyes grow more pronounced, and he immediately guided Kuroko back into their room. He knew that Kuroko's body was going to take the change a little harder, not only because of his small and weaker body, but because his body had initially fought the change.

Akashi tucked Kuroko into bed before he lied down beside him. Kuroko immediately pulled Akashi close to him, the bond between them humming in contentment. He curled himself on top of Akashi, so he could hear the werewolf's heart beat, and he smiled a little.

"Tomorrow I will bring you away, so you can change for the first time." Akashi murmured, and Kuroko hummed with a small nod, wondering what it would like to be a wolf. He closed his eyes, and drifted off to the steady sound of Akashi's heart beating and the feeling of warm hands gently rubbing his back soothingly.

* * *

><p>Mayuzumi Chihiro looked at the piece of paper in his hands, his ash grey eyes narrowed, barely concealing his anger. His leather gloved hands clenched a little, wrinkling the piece of paper before he tossed it onto his desk.<p>

He began the tedious task of pack his bag, only bringing the things he needed the most. As he walked around the room, his silver eyebrows turned downwards, and he frowned, his mind whirring, worry evident in his eyes.

There was a knock, a fist hitting the wood exactly three times, and Mayuzumi welcomed the person in. A man walked in, his black hawk like eyes studying Mayuzumi carefully. Like Mayuzumi, he wore black tight clothing.

"My condolences for the news." The man said, and Mayuzumi nodded in acknowledgement. "Are you ready to head back home?"

"Of course." Mayuzumi said, picking up his bow and arrows. "It's time to pay my little brother a visit."


	17. Chapter 17

Wonderfully beta'd by AokazuSei

* * *

><p>The small simple town was left in ruins after the attack from the wolves, buildings decimated, and streets destroyed. However, that was of little significance compared to the amount of deaths that had occurred. The death toll wasn't very high. Curiously enough, most of the deaths were accidental, not directly because of the wolves.<p>

The townspeople were sent reeling, nobody knowing what to do. Nothing like this had ever happened in their idyllic peaceful town life. They weren't even aware that wolves still resided in the forest until the attack.

They sent hunting parties out for the next few days, but no wolves were to be found, no trace left. It was as if the wolves had appeared then disappeared, which was a ludicrous thought. Rumours began spreading through the town, some downright preposterous: the town was cursed.

Whatever the reason though, they still had to deal with the devastating effects. Everything was shut down momentarily except for the sheriff station and hospital clinic. Schools and other frivolous shops were closed, giving everyone ample time to mourn.

A huge funeral service was held for the people who had died. Rain fell, people wore black, and tears were shed. People spoke with words of shining praise for those who died, relative coming and lamenting about their loved ones achievements before their untimely demise.

It was a beautifully tragic ceremony.

However, there was one tombstone that nobody spoke for. A simple name and date was engraved on the stone. Nothing more, and nothing less. No one mourned for the body buried in the ground; no one laid claim.

Only a passing priest gave the lonely tombstone any attention, shaking his grave wizened face in sorrow and sympathy. No relatives had stepped forth, only an unanswered phone call; the priest was unsure if his voice mail had even been heard.

With a small prayer, the priest moved on, bestowing other tombstones with prayers to ease their passing into the next life.

* * *

><p>It took a few days longer than expected for Kuroko to be strong enough to endure his first change. His body was still weak, and he needed rest to recuperate. Akashi stayed by his side, mostly in his wolf form, so he was more ready to defend, leaving Midorima to continue leading the pack in his stead. Then, finally the day had come; Kuroko was ready.<p>

Kuroko leaned down a little as Akashi whipped through the forest at full speed, swiftly avoiding trees and the townspeople; they still regularly checked the forest, armed with pistols. To make it safer for everyone, Akashi ordered pairs to take turns running through the forest but only at night.

They were taking a risk as it was, bolting through the forest during the day, but it was an important event for the both of them. They could hear people weaving through the forest, but they managed to avoid them.

They tore out of the forest and into the golden plain where Akashi stopped running, staying in the shadow of the trees as he sniffed the air. Kuroko did the same, although his sense of his smell wasn't as strong in his human form.

After being absolutely certain that nobody was hiding in the tall grass, Akashi tore through the plains, pushing himself even faster, so he was a mere blur to a human's eye. Kuroko knew that he disliked the wide open, especially when they were being hunted. He ducked down and pressed his body against Akashi's, so he was less of a target.

Soon, they re-entered the forest where Akashi had taken Kuroko for their first date. It was only then that Akashi slowed down, panting with his pink tongue lolling out. Kuroko gently stroked his fur as they made their way to the enclosed little spot with the waterfall.

Kuroko could feel anticipation bubbling inside of him along with a bit of fear. It would be his first change after all, and although he had seen Akashi do it many times, he didn't know what to expect except for pain.

Soon, they reached the spot, and Kuroko slowly slid off of Akashi's back, biting his lip anxiously. Akashi sat down, just watching him unwavering, calmly.

"This place is a first for a lot of things isn't it?" Kuroko said thoughtfully as he remembered them sharing their first kiss. Akashi barked, nodding his head.

Kuroko hesitated for a few moments before he tentatively began to strip his clothes off. Akashi averted his eyes, knowing Kuroko was still modest and preferred not to be seen naked, something Kuroko was thankful for.

Kuroko folded his clothes neatly and placed them on a rock before taking a deep breath. He crouched down on the ground, figuring it might make things easier, before he willed his body to start the change.

It was every bit as painful as he thought it would be, if not, more so. His bones moved out of their joints, broke into different pieces as it molded into different shapes. His body exploded with fur color of the sky, just like his hair, if not a shade lighter, and a tail forced its way out of his body. His face morphed, and a snout came out of his skull.

Once it was over, it was all Kuroko could do to stay on his paws, panting heavily. Akashi gave him a few minutes to orient himself before he growled. Kuroko looked up, and their eyes connected, a challenge going between them.

The wolf in front of him was not his mate. Right then, he was an alpha asserting his dominance, demanding obedience. Kuroko challenged him for a long time, just toeing the line of a fight, before he lowered his eyes subserviently.

Then, the alpha turned into his mate, jumping to his feet and sniffing Kuroko over, even though he still had no scent. He whined worriedly, nosing Kuroko's snout with his own, and Kuroko barked a little before nuzzling their heads together.

They cuddled a little before Akashi jumped off a little, creating a distance between them before looking at Kuroko expectantly. The little wolf hesitated before he walked towards Akashi, trying to adjust to have four paws.

It wasn't hard. The wolf side of him had dominance over his mind; then, everything that came next was instinctive. Kuroko barked happily before he began running, but being so unused to his legs, he managed to trip over his feet like a newborn pup.

Behind him, he heard Akashi make a huffing sound that turned out to be laughter. Kuroko got up onto his paws and growled at him, but the red wolf gave him a mockingly innocent look. Kuroko huffed before he pounced on top of Akashi who yelped, and they both rolled onto the ground.

They playfully bit each other before Akashi ran off with Kuroko close on his heels. Akashi wasn't going at his top speed, not even close, just going fast enough, so Kuroko couldn't catch him. Through the chase, Kuroko's steps become more even, and he began running faster. He would never be as fast as Akashi, but he had a decent speed.

It was exhilarating, running through the forest with his own four paws, speeding up until it was impossible to go any faster. Kuroko howled, the noise travelling through the forest, and Akashi echoed the noise immediately.

Akashi eventually stopped running, and he pounced on Kuroko, rolling him onto his back before playfully biting his neck. Kuroko growled, kicking him with his legs; Akashi let him go. When Kuroko stood up, Akashi tenderly rubbed his cheek against Kuroko's.

For the rest of the afternoon and near evening, they frolicked through the forest without any restraint, running free without the burden of human worries. They were just two mated werewolves running free and happy.

As the day turned to dusk, they began to hunt for dinner in the form of prey. The silently weaved through the forest, going deeper and deeper until they found a giant grizzly bear. Licking his jaw, Kuroko circled around the bear, which didn't seem to notice him.

With a cock of his head, Kuroko stepped towards it, walking right in front of it. To his great amusement, the bear didn't notice him, even when they were practically nose to nose. Kuroko playfully pranced away, running to Akashi and then back to the bear, as if to show off. His mate rolled his golden eyes and barked, telling Kuroko to get on with it.

Kuroko barked back before turning to the bear who was now completely alert from the earlier barking; predators were about. Kuroko slightly lowered himself while Akashi prepared to jump out, should his mate need him. However, this was to be Kuroko's first kill, a rite of passage of sorts, and so he would do this on his own; still, it was a bit disconcerting to see his small little mate facing off against a huge bear, triple his size, but he trusted Kuroko.

Kuroko studied the bear carefully, took in its huge build covered by thick brown fur, before he attacked. He parried paws that swiped at him cruelly, attacked quickly, but flitted away just as quickly before the bear could counterattack.

Kuroko still got hurt, blood marring his light fur, but it hardly fazed him. Werewolves truly did feel less pain, and he now understood how they were so quick to fight amongst themselves, especially considering how quick they healed.

It was still an arduous battle, unused to fighting or even his own body in general, but he soon managed to killed the bear. Akashi stepped out from where he had been hiding, ready to give aid, and he barked happily. He licked Kuroko's fur, trying to get rid some of the red that marred Kuroko's beautiful coat.

Then, they dined, eating the bear while they wagged tails. Kuroko's human side felt mildly disgusted, but the overpowering wolf didn't care; this was natural for him after all. They ate their fill and lay side by side, Kuroko's head resting on Akashi's paws while the red wolf's head lay on top of his neck. They dozed for a bit, resting and letting their stomachs digest.

A near two hours later, they finally got up and washed themselves in the lake that they dubbed theirs. The crimson washed off Kuroko's fur, and they both walked out of the water, shaking cold droplets of water free from their coat.

It was with great reluctance that they needed to head home while the moon was high in the sky. Kuroko didn't change back into a human; he just followed Akashi through the forest and through the golden plains. It was night time, and the townspeople were less likely to be out and about, even if they were, they wouldn't notice him. Not with his lack of presence that seemed to be amplified while being a wolf.

It took a long time for them to make it back, their pace unhurried as Kuroko continued to enjoy the freedom that being a wolf granted him. When they got back to the house, the moon beginning to sink down into the sky, revealing the bright sunrise; they were greeted by everybody.

Everyone was transformed into a wolf, even Kise, and they all greeted him outside the house. It took a long time for them to notice Kuroko, further evidence that his lack of presence had manifested with his transformation, although Akashi was hesitant to call it a side effect.

At first, the pack all stared him down before lowering their eyes, showing their respect of him being the beta, alpha, should anything happen to Akashi.

Only Aomine gave him trouble, growls breaking out as he straightened himself to tower over Kuroko, who just stared at him steadily. There was no hesitancy in his eyes as he silently demanded Aomine to submit, his right as the mate of the alpha.

He was willing to fight, but thankfully, it didn't come to that as Aomine lowered his eyes. It was an invitation for everybody to tackle Kuroko, lick him happily, wrestle him playfully. Things fell over and broke, not that anybody paid much mind to it. They were too pleased with their new family member.

Kuroko was elated. He felt like he had managed to be a part of the jigsaw. They were now his family, firmly interlocked with each other. He knew that they had accepted him when he was human, but it was nothing compared to this blissful feeling of being a single part to a whole, a piece that couldn't be disposed of.

Akashi sat on his hunches, tongue lolling out, eyes completely content as he watched his family and his mate interact amongst each other. For the first time in his life, he felt truly complete. Even with danger looming over their heads, he couldn't be any happier than in that moment.

That night, they shared a bed once more, and there was a closeness to them that wasn't there before, the connecting bond between them stronger than ever. Kuroko could feel the love Akashi had for him, and the redhead could feel the beginnings of love in Kuroko.

He understood that Kuroko didn't love him quite yet, knew that the short life he had grown in wouldn't allow him to love easy. However, Akashi also knew that once Kuroko did fall in love with him, he would forever be his, and so, the wait was worth it.

They only wore pants as they cuddled close to each other. Their bare torso's pressed and rubbed against each other, and Kuroko revelled the intimacy. He wrapped his arms around Akashi and rolled over onto his back, forcing Akashi to hover on top of him.

Their lips met, molding against each other, and Kuroko pulled Akashi further against him into his arms. He felt Akashi's tongue enter his mouth, dominating him, plundering his mouth, but Kuroko could only moan. He arched his body into Akashi's as they tasted each other thoroughly, languidly, taking their time unhurriedly.

Kuroko softly whined, fingers digging into Akashi's back a little. Their eyes were both open, staring right into each other's eyes. They weren't intoxicated this time. They were both aware of what they were doing, and it just seemed natural for them. It was comfortable, being in each other's arms like they were. It felt right.

Still, Kuroko's eyes began to waver as exhaustion began to overtake him despite his efforts to continue. Akashi pulled back, softly caressing Kuroko's face, a small rumble escaping his throat. He lied down beside his mate and spooned him, wrapping an arm firmly around him. Kuroko snuggled back into his body, his eyes slowly slipping closed, the feeling of contentment never leaving him once.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Kuroko slipped out the bed before Akashi, who remained in a deep slumber. Kuroko felt bad for him, knowing he had gotten little to no sleep, too consumed with the need to protect him. He smiled a little and gently kissed his forehead, tucking the blanket around him.<p>

He sneaked out of the room and down the stairs, his head cocked as he listened to the sounds in the house. He heard mostly snoring; everyone sleeping in as they usually did this early in the morning, with the exception of some muffled noises in one of the rooms.

He heard movements in the kitchen, the sound of hushed voices and soft clanging noises. He quietly made his way past the living room and into the kitchen to see Murasakibara and Himuro moving about, baking, from the looks of it.

He stepped deeper into the kitchen and Murasakibara and Himuro noticed him, giving him a small smile.

"What are you baking?" Kuroko asked curiously as he approached them, looking over to where Murasakibara was kneading dough with expert hands.

"Cookies and a cake to celebrate your first change." Himuro replied, and Kuroko looked at him in surprise before looking around at the dough on the counter, bowls full of odd looking concoctions surrounded the kitchen.

"Do you know how to bake Kuro-chin?" Murasakibara asked. Kuroko shook his head, the inquisitive look never leaving his face as he looked inside a bowl.

"I only know how to cook." Kuroko replied, and Murasakibara nodded idly.

"Would you like to help us?" Himuro offered. Kuroko blinked in faint surprise before he nodded. It was easier for him now to be around his pack mates. He didn't feel as drained when he was in their company for long intervals of time anymore, although that had more to do with the fact that he now viewed them as family and unconsciously knew more about them thanks to the bonds inside him.

They gave him little tasks that generally consisted of mixing and stirring, although, he was able to cut the thin cookie dough into different shapes. He didn't use a cookie cutter, just a knife and his artistic skills to shape the dough into unique shapes.

A couple of hours later, when the two tiered cake was finished, Murasakibara gave him the special privilege of letting him help decorate the cake since he was pleased with how Kuroko had designed the cookies.

Kise eventually ambled in, raising his hands in surrender when Himuro gave him a sharp warning look. He instead sat on the counter, ignoring the disgruntled looks that garnered from the bakers. He grinned at Kuroko who was painting a flower on the cake with icing.

He swung his legs, and a light conversation started between the four of them, Kuroko participating more than usual, although he continued to decorate the cake carefully.

Soon, everything was done, plates of cookies and cake all on display, only to be consumed later. They began to clean up, Kise trying to help. He picked up a huge bag of flour, but unfortunately, it ended up slipping, slamming onto the ground. Particles of flour floated in the air, and Kuroko, being the closest, began to sneeze.

The loud sneeze left his nose, and there was suddenly a sharp pain from his head and rear, although it was so brief, he ignored it. Well, he did until he noticed everyone staring at him with wide eyes, even Murasakibara.

"Uhm...I think I figured out what your side effect is." Kise said slowly as he chuckled a little. Kuroko cocked his head to the side in confusion only to perk up when he heard footsteps up ahead; though strangely, he heard with more clarity than usual in his human form.

"Akashicchi, you should come down here!" Kise called loudly, and the footsteps immediately hurried downstairs. A second later a familiar redhead entered the kitchen. Akashi opened his mouth to ask what had happened when he looked at Kuroko and froze in astonishment.

"What?" Kuroko finally asked in frustration and frowned when Kise gestured to his head. Kuroko raised his hands and touched his head, his eyes widening when he felt...wolf ears. "What...?"

Frantically, Kuroko touched his wolf ears, and then he looked behind him to see a tail wagging, his pants being pushed down a little by the new appendages that had popped out. With a small wolf like whine, Kuroko looked at Akashi who immediately walked over to his side, touching his arms reassuringly.

"What do I do? Am I stuck with them?" Kuroko asked with wide eyes, and Akashi hesitated.

"I don't think so, or they would have appeared sooner. Just calm down." Akashi said soothingly. Kuroko gave him an incredulous look.

"You want me to calm down when I have wolf ears and a tail?" Kuroko asked slowly, his tone suggesting just how idiotic he thought Akashi's words were. Still, feeling a wave of calm sent by Akashi through their bond, he felt himself taking deep breaths, relaxing as Akashi pulled him into his arms.

"Alright, try pulling them in as if you were transforming into a human." Akashi said softly, and Kuroko struggled to do what he was told. It was a weird challenge, his body telling him that he was already human, so it couldn't do what he was telling him to do.

Soon, pinpricks of pain appeared on his head and tail, and soon, they receded back into his body, making him relieved, slumping against Akashi's chest.

"Well, as far as side effects are, that's not too bad." Himuro commented, and Kuroko had to reluctantly agree. "Someday, you might be able to control them on will."

"Perhaps." Kuroko said with a small nod still. He couldn't help but feel a small spark of irrational irritation towards Akashi for this happening to him.

Which is why, later on the day, when Akashi was napping outside in his wolf form, Kuroko snuck up towards him. He crouched down, and with a small mischievous smirk reminiscent of Takao, he began to make little braids in Akashi's fur all over his body.

It would make transforming into a wolf harder since it would block the fur from sliding into Akashi's body smoothly. So, Kuroko, with a victorious smirk that Takao rubbed off on him, walked away.

A couple of hours later, when he was reading a book, Kuroko smirked when he heard a loud snarl from outside, making several pack members turn outside with confused looks. Akashi stormed into the house, growling, and Kuroko placed his book down, standing up.

Takao and Kise broke down laughing, hugging each other and nearly falling over when they saw the hundreds of braids that adorned Akashi's body. Aomine guffawed loudly while everyone looked at the red wolf with variations of shock. Then, their gaze turned to Kuroko who was staring at the snarling wolf apathetically, although his body was poised, ready to run.

They stared each other down for a long moment. Then with a bark, Kuroko began streaking through the house, running away from Akashi who gave chase. He obviously didn't use his full speed, but he chased Kuroko until he dropped from exhaustion, still suffering from low stamina.

Kuroko chuckled as Akashi lightly bit him and then licked him, trying in vain to push Akashi away, but the red wolf didn't relent until he finally apologized and agreed to unbraid his fur. Still, Akashi nipped him hard on the shoulder, obviously pouting before he finally got off. Kuroko chuckled as he began to unbraid the fur.

* * *

><p>A couple more days passed, and a certain tension arose. Everyone knew that it had been long enough, that it would only be a matter of time before Ogiwara attacked once more. Akashi began to train Kuroko on how to fight in his wolf form.<p>

His carnal instincts knew how to, but Kuroko needed to learn refinement, to hone his natural abilities, so he was downright deadly. He already had a huge advantage of being all but invisible as a wolf, but it would only be a real asset if Kuroko followed through with it. Luckily, Kuroko was a quick learner; he followed Akashi's examples perfectly. He was still weaker than any werewolf, but he didn't need brute strength.

They didn't know the things that happened in town since they were too preoccupied. It practically slipped through Kuroko's mind, too many things happening at once that he had to push thoughts of it away to focus on adjusting to being a werewolf and learning to fight.

Everyone was anxious though, feeling cooped up in the house. Yes, they left the house and sneaked out in intervals, trying not to be seen by the townspeople, but it left a bad taste in their mouths. They grew restless, fights breaking out between them, even between mates. Kuroko and Akashi were the peacekeepers, Kuroko reasoning with them, and when that didn't work, Akashi using force.

Then, the day where Ogiwara appeared once more came upon them. It had been evening. Everyone was just settling down for dinner when they heard howls echo through the forest, challenging Akashi's claim to the territory.

Nobody wasted anytime transforming into wolves, everyone wanting to get this over with, wanting to finally rid the danger that had been looming over their heads for years. Akashi paused, looking at Kuroko as if considering telling him to stay, but Kuroko growled at him, his ears going back, his eyes determined.

Akashi nodded his head, and then, everyone was running through the forest, seeking out the enemy pack. Luckily, this time Ogiwara attacked them in the forest and not in the town, allowing them one less thing to worry about.

Wolves clashed. A chaotic battlefield painted with crimson as they all attacked with howls and snarls. Teeth ripped flesh, blood splattering everywhere on the ground; there was no clear victory. Kuroko flitted through the enemies, attacking just to disappear to another wolf, never staying still long enough to be seen.

It was a simple tactic, and it bought his pack enough time to attack when the enemy wolf was distracted. Just when Kuroko thought they were going to win, the enemy began to run off in different directions causing everyone to give chase.

Akashi followed an orange furred wolf, and Kuroko was about to follow him to give aid, but a wolf running in the direction of the town caught his attention. He gave chase, pushing himself to run as fast as he could, but he still wasn't as fast as the other wolf.

The wolf zigzagged through the forest but still made its way towards the town. Kuroko growled loudly, angrily. The wolf noticed Kuroko, hearing the sound, and it snarled as it began to change directions. Kuroko didn't pause. He continued going even if he was unsure if he could fight the wolf off by himself. However, he couldn't let anyone else get hurt.

Suddenly, there was a snapping sound, and Kuroko howled when something clamped onto his front leg painfully, a burning spreading through his leg. He looked down to see a silver bear trap embedded deep into his leg, blood beginning to drip down his paw.

The wolf turned, triumph in it eyes. He began running towards Kuroko, and he pounced, fangs bared, ready to attack. Kuroko couldn't dodge. He could barely move with the pain of the silver in his leg, but he still bared his fangs. He wouldn't go down easy.

Just when the wolf was about to reach him, an arrow whistled through the air and plunged right into the werewolf's head. Kuroko whined in confusion, seeing the werewolf fall, and he turned.

A man approached them, his silver hair glinting in the sun, ash grey eyes looking at Kuroko, just to widen a little in shock. They narrowed, studying the wolf that stared at him with equal shock.

"I would know those eyes anywhere." The man said, although there was a certain surprised spark in his eyes, the hand that held his bow dropping. "Hello, brother."


	18. Chapter 18

Wonderfully beta'd by AokazuSei

* * *

><p>Kuroko could only stare at Mayuzumi in complete shock, hardly believing his own eyes. After all, it had been several years since they had last seen each other, so his sudden arrival was very surprising, not to mention that he was also a hunter. Kuroko looked at the dead werewolf in front of him and tried to step back, only to whine in pain when the silver dug into his paw even deeper.<p>

He tried transforming into a human, but an arrow shot by Mayuzumi startled him before he could truly start the transformation. The arrow missed his head by a few inches and plunged itself deep into a nearby tree. Kuroko stared at Mayuzumi, growling.

"It will only harm you more." Mayuzumi said simply as he stepped closer, and Kuroko shied away, still growling. Mayuzumi didn't seem to care very much and continued his slow pace. "Stay still Kuroko."

The wolf whined and tried to smell Mayuzumi, but no scent came to him. Kuroko felt the frustration the other wolves felt when they couldn't smell him. His brother neared him and placed his bow on the ground, crouching, so he was eye level to Kuroko.

"Come on, stay still." Mayuzumi ordered as he grasped the trap, trusting Kuroko to not actually bite him. With nimble fingers, he managed to pry the trap open, and Kuroko immediately stepped away. He licked his wound, whining at the pain and the acrid taste that went into his mouth.

He ignored Mayuzumi for a moment, checking the bonds of his pack. They were alright for the most part, but Aomine was in severe pain, and Kise was understandably concerned. Akashi was furious, his anger building, although curiously, his anger was accompanied by bitter guilt.

Kuroko wanted to run to his mate's side, but he hesitated, his blue eyes looking at his brother who was studying him. Kuroko barked, and as if he understood, Mayuzumi picked up his bow once more, although that had Kuroko growling.

He was still in his wolf form, his logic clouded with animal instincts. He did not so readily recognize the man as kin. No. Right now, he was an enemy and will continue to be if he continued holding his weapon. This didn't faze Mayuzumi at all, his expression blank as he continued to stare at Kuroko.

"Go, aid your pack. The other hunters will not hurt you." Mayuzumi said. Kuroko cocked his head to the side, but a shrill of pain from Akashi had him running off, uncaring of his injured foot. He bolted through the forest, passing some of his pack mates who were fighting along his way.

He aided them when he could, but arrows began to rain down on the enemy wolves. Kuroko tried to pinpoint the locations of each hunter, but the arrows came from up high in the trees, so they were hidden by the thick green foliage. For now, he would just have to trust that they wouldn't harm his pack.

He reached Akashi deep in the forest. Red and orange tangled together as they fought. Blood was flying everywhere as they ripped through flesh without mercy. Nothing will stop each other until the other was dead.

The orange wolf was overpowering Akashi though, and Kuroko whined and was about to join the fray until Akashi snarled at him to stay away. Kuroko whimpered, everything in him telling him to obey his alpha, but the wanting to help his mate was ever hard to control.

Akashi continued to attack Ogiwara, who was several times bigger than him, but he didn't fight like he usually did. Before, with other wolves, he would dodge before anyone could do any real damage, but it wasn't the same with Ogiwara. It wasn't that Ogiwara was too fast to dodge either, but it seemed Akashi simply couldn't predict his movements.

Kuroko saw a flash of white aiming for Akashi's neck and ran forward in order to protect his mate, despite clear orders to stay away. Time seemed to slow when an arrow lodged itself into Ogiwara, who howled in pain. Kuroko was instantly at Akashi's side, growling at the orange wolf, his ears folded back to reveal his fangs as he snarled and growled.

Akashi barked at him, obviously telling him to go back, but Kuroko ignored him, his blue eyes trained on Ogiwara, ready to fight. He heard footsteps approaching them, and he twirled around, thinking it was another enemy, only to whine in confusion when he saw Haizaki of all people.

He looked exactly the same since Kuroko last saw him. The same shoulder length spiky grey hair, ash grey eyes, it reminded him of his brother, although he had more of a roughness to him.

Kuroko lightly growled at him even in his confusion, and Akashi did the same. The red wolf forced Kuroko back, walking in front of him and growling loudly.

He wasn't aiming to hurt them, though they were still wary of the man even though his bow was firmly pointed at Ogiwara. The orange wolf snarled at him, but being outnumbered, he had no choice but to retreat. Haizaki kept shooting arrows, but they either missed or severely injured him; a fatal blow was not given. There was a loud howl from the orange wolf, a signal of retreat.

Kuroko immediately went to Akashi's side and began to lick the wounds he had received, whining in worry and then growling when Haizaki approached them. Haizaki raised his hands to show he meant no harm, stepping back a little with a slightly annoyed gaze towards Kuroko.

Akashi snarled at Haizaki angrily, ready to attack if he showed any malicious intent, but Kuroko stood in his way. Haizaki had just saved them, and surely, he didn't mean them any harm. Akashi barked at Kuroko, but his attention went back to Haizaki.

"Calm down, leader of the skittle squad." A new voice called out. Akashi turned around to see a tall man with sleek black hair and narrowed eyes walking toward them, a bow ready although not pointed at them.

"Nijimura." Haizaki greeted, and the man nodded before turning to the two werewolves who were growling at them and circling in a general spot, obviously feeling trapped.

"We came to help you. Haizaki informed me that you do not harm humans." Nijimura said, his eyes looking at Akashi who paused and stared at him. "We have also heard that you helped the humans when the other pack attacked, so for that, we will not kill you or anyone in your pack."

Akashi snarled, still very anxious and defensive, though that was mostly due to his instincts. Nijimura signaled Haizaki to leave them. He nodded before he began walking off, although he did glance at Kuroko who returned his stare.

"When you're calmer, let's have a meeting. Haizaki has informed me that Kuroko has his contact information, so give us a call." Nijimura said before he walked off without a second glance. As soon as they were out of sight, Akashi howled loudly, an order to retreat.

He then began to sniff Kuroko, licking his injured paw before he sharply nipped Kuroko's ear, hard enough for it to bleed. Kuroko whimpered and bowed his head, knowing that it was punishment for not following orders. Akashi snarled at him one last time before he gestured for Kuroko to run back to the house.

They both streaked through the forest as fast as they could, or rather, at the fastest pace Kuroko could manage on his injured paw. They were both desperate to make sure the rest of the pack was safe and alive with their own eyes, even though the bonds told them they were.

They finally reached the pack that was gathering at their house, and Kuroko sagged with relief. They all spent time sniffing each other and licking wounds, making sure everyone was alright. So far, Aomine had taken the most damage. A huge chunk of his neck had been torn out, making him bleed profusely, but it was healing.

Everyone began to transform except for Kuroko who decided to stay in his wolf form; this was the first time he did not join the others in their human forms. He just didn't feel ready to go into his human mindset, finding some blissful peace in his less caring wolf mindset. He didn't want to deal with the fact that his brother was in town and was a hunter at that. He just wasn't ready to deal with the mental turmoil.

Akashi transformed into a human. His eyes traveled down to Kuroko, and for the first time, he was able to fully admire him. Wolves didn't perceive beauty like humans did; all they cared about was their bonds and strength.

With his human eyes, he was able to admire Kuroko's fluffy fur that was a much lighter blue than his hair. In the right lighting, it could be easily mistaken for white since it was so light. His eyes remained the same though, the color of the sky that Akashi so admired.

One of his ears had blood on it from Akashi's bite, but the redhead knew that the actual wound was healed by now. There was also a fair amount of blood around Kuroko's left front paw, and from the scent, he knew that Kuroko was wounded with silver, though it wasn't as bad since the wound was starting to heal.

Kuroko walked up to him, and Akashi smiled a little as he ran his hand through Kuroko's soft fur. It was then that he noticed that Kuroko's paws were pure white, like socks.

"Such a beautiful wolf you are." Akashi murmured and Kuroko barked before he licked his face. "Don't think that excuses you for disobeying orders. You know that I meant for you to stay back."

Kuroko whined and rolled over onto his back, his eyes looking at Akashi imploringly. His tongue lolled out and his eyes widened as he tried to look as cute as possible. Akashi shook his head and lightly rubbed Kuroko's stomach, making the wolf bark happily.

The rest of the pack watched them, varied looks of relief and happiness on their faces as they saw how happy their alpha was. However, tension filled the air the moment Akashi directed his attention back to them, serious and cross.

"Report." Akashi ordered, his eyes narrowed. Everyone recounted their battle with the wolves. It would seem that hunters had come to their aid as well, which had Akashi narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

These hunters hadn't come to "remove" the harmful werewolves, in kind terms, but rather, these hunters had taken great pains to not kill them. That in itself was very out of character for hunters, and it would have been foolish for Akashi to not be on guard with this suspicious detail.

"Everyone rest up." Akashi ordered tiredly as he rubbed his eyes. As everyone went into the house, Akashi sank to the ground, and Kuroko curled around him, his head lying on his mate's lap. Akashi ran his hand through Kuroko's fur, which was so thick and fuzzy that it nearly engulfed his appendage completely.

"This is a complete mess isn't it?" Akashi murmured to himself, his mind trying to formulate a plan; it would be careless of him to be unprepared.

So deep in his thoughts, he almost failed to notice that Kuroko was transforming. His hand continued to lie on Kuroko's back as he did so, unperturbed by the transformation. It still took Kuroko a long time for him to complete it, but as years went by, Akashi knew he would get faster once he got used to the pain.

"Akashi-kun." Kuroko greeted, looking away shyly since they were both naked. Akashi smirked, seeing Kuroko's cheeks dusted pink, and he patted Kuroko's hair reassuringly. His mate would eventually get used to being naked, his modesty eventually fading to nothing. But for now, he would enjoy it.

"Tetsuya." Akashi murmured as he pulled Kuroko closer to him, making his mate blush an ever darker color, but he didn't move away. Akashi slowly leaned down and kissed Kuroko's strawberry lips, pleased when his mate kissed back after a moment.

"Akashi-kun." Kuroko murmured as he crawled onto Akashi's lap, his arms wrapping around him. He sought out reassurance, both physically and mentally through the bond, and Akashi gave it to him. Akashi wrapped his arms around Kuroko and sent a wave of warmth to Kuroko who immediately relaxed in his arms.

"What's wrong?" Akashi asked softly as he pulled away, stroking soft blue hair when Kuroko rested his head against his shoulder.

"My brother is a hunter." Kuroko said softly, his eyes closing. "He saved me from a wolf."

"Your brother..." Akashi wracked his mind, briefly remembering that Kuroko had a brother he wrote letters to. Kuroko nodded as he bit his lip.

"He would never hurt me, and he saved me. I don't think the hunters will trick or trap us, not if he's here." Kuroko said as he pulled away, looking into Akashi's eyes. "I really do think the hunters are here just to help."

"I know." Akashi said with a small sigh, his mind wracked with different thoughts that he tried to organize. He felt like murdering Haizaki, even though he knew that he was probably the reason why the hunters didn't harm them.

Still, he had agreed with Aomine that if Haizaki were to return to this town, he would allow him to kill the hunter. But, this would cause a war between them and the hunters which would only add to the chaos in the current war between his pack and Ogiwara's.

Akashi sighed and pressed his face against Kuroko's bare shoulder, and Kuroko immediately began to stroke his hair reassuringly, sensing how stressed he was. He supposed being the leader of so many people wasn't easy, especially if he was the leader of werewolves.

They both needed a respite from their inner turmoil.

Kuroko straddled Akashi's lap, his arms going around the werewolf's neck. The redhead looked at him curiously. Kuroko's lips met Akashi's softly, and he allowed the kiss to deepen, parting his lips for his dominate mate.

Akashi's tongue slipped into his mouth and Kuroko softly moaned, his tongue greeting it eagerly. A muffled moan escaped his mouth, and he allowed himself to be lowered onto his back. Akashi towered over him, dominating him, and Kuroko felt a wave of excitement as his body arched into his.

Akashi eventually pulled away from Kuroko, his eyes searching for any hint of rejection. Kuroko gave him a small smile, cupping his face and kissing him gently on the lips, giving him permission with the small action. Akashi hesitated, looking around the wide open space they occupied, and shook his head.

No, not here. Perhaps if he knew that there was no danger lurking around them, then there would be no hesitation. But as it was now, it wasn't safe anymore. He picked up Kuroko in his arms and carried him inside of the house. They passed a few pack members but were paid no mind in the least.

Akashi entered their room and kicked the door closed, locking it before he dropped Kuroko on the bed. He wasted no time continuing from where they left off, kissing Kuroko deeply, his strong hands touching him.

Kuroko leaned into the touch, his own legs rising to rub the sides of Akashi's body, encouraging him. A rumble left Akashi's throat, his eyes become hooded and a shade darker.

"Tetsuya..." Akashi murmured deeply, and Kuroko gave him a small kiss on the lips.

"Not...Not all the way but..." Kuroko reddened as he looked away, and Akashi chuckled as he used a hand to force Kuroko to look at him again. He kissed Kuroko once more, his mate responding beautifully at once.

Akashi's hands trailed the expanse of his smooth exposed skin, revelling the feel of soft skin against his roughened hands. Kuroko softly whined into the kiss, his body arching and begging for more.

Kuroko's hands also began to tentatively touch Akashi's body but with so much more hesitancy and caution. It was obvious he didn't know what to do, which was understandable; besides, Akashi had no problem with showing him what to do.

"So beautiful." Akashi murmured softly, and Kuroko's cheeks darkened at the sudden compliment. Akashi gave him a small smile before he began to kiss a trail down to Kuroko's neck where he began to worry the skin with his teeth.

Kuroko made small noises, a small cry leaving his lips when Akashi bit down particularly hard and sucked on his flesh. A hand went to Akashi's head, his fingers tangling in the red strands but not pulling the head away.

Akashi pulled back and admired the dark mark that stood up against alabaster skin, and he smirked. His. Kuroko was _his,_ and this was his mark.

"Akashi-kun..." Kuroko whispered. Akashi smiled at him as his hands continued to roam Kuroko's body. With each caress and mark he made against pale skin, it flushed red, eliciting promiscuous cries as he continued traveling down Kuroko's body.

Kuroko's body was beginning to feel weird and he couldn't help but squirm, biting his bottom lips to try and stop the noises from escaping. Akashi paused, licking his lips at the dark marks adorning Kuroko's chest.

Akashi moved his head and licked a pink nipple, and Kuroko gasped, his eyes widening a little at the odd sensation. He bit his lip and looked at Akashi who took the nub into his mouth and began to suck on it.

Kuroko couldn't help but writhe at the odd feeling. It felt good, but it was still odd to receive pleasure there. He hadn't even known until now that it could feel good. Akashi continued to suck and lick until the nub was hard and wet before he moved onto the other one, giving it the same treatment.

"Akashi-kun..." Kuroko whined as he continued to fidget under Akashi, having no idea how much it was turning Akashi on. A hand ran down Kuroko's entire body which arched into the touch, until it reached Kuroko's hardened member.

He lightly grasped it, his eyes trained on Kuroko's face. Kuroko gasped and bucked into the hand involuntarily. His eyes met with Akashi's, almost as if seeking reassurance. Akashi leaned up to kiss him on the lips.

"It's okay." Akashi murmured softly, and Kuroko nodded, moaning and squeezing his eyes closed when the hand around his member began to move slowly.

"Akashi-kun!" Kuroko cried softly as his hips continued to buck into the hand, and Akashi gently kissed his cheek. Kuroko opened his eyes and saw Akashi's piercing eyes gazing right into his, and his breath hitched.

He looked down and watched Akashi's hand gliding up and down his member, and then he saw Akashi's much bigger arousal. He placed his hands on Akashi's shoulders and pushed him, forcing him to sit. He tentatively crawled onto Akashi's lap, and with a small deep breath, he also wrapped his hand around Akashi's hard member.

A rumble escaped from Akashi's throat as he lightly bucked into Kuroko's unsure hand, and that gave Kuroko the confidence to move his hand like Akashi's. Kuroko whimpered softly, his eyes narrowing and his breathing growing heavy as he felt delicious pleasure humming through his veins.

"Akashi..." Kuroko moaned, leaving the suffix off made Akashi smirk as he leaned down to kiss Kuroko on the lips. His hand began to quicken, and he swallowed all the decadent noises that escaped Kuroko's mouth.

Kuroko could feel something foreign building inside of him, and the noises he made began to rise in pitch. He tried to do what Akashi was doing to him, but the pleasure that was slowly consuming him was distracting.

Akashi hand pressed in all the right spots, and he would stop to play with his tip, digging his thumb into his slit. Kuroko broke the kiss and tilted his head back, moan after moan leaving his mouth. Akashi reached forward and began to mark his neck even more, his teeth almost breaking skin, but it only turned into more pleasure for Kuroko.

"A-Akashi!" Kuroko cried desperately, his hand completely stopping, but Akashi just continued to touch him. Kuroko, who was unused to so much pleasure, came embarrassingly fast. White ribbons of thick liquid spurted out of his member, coating his and Akashi's stomach.

Kuroko's head landed on Akashi's shoulder as he panted heavily, his entire body shuddering with the aftermath of the pleasure he had felt. Akashi lightly kissed Kuroko's head, ignoring his own need which had rose dangerously when Kuroko had climaxed.

As soon as Kuroko could properly breath, he went back to touching Akashi, revelling in the pleasured deep sounds the emitted from Akashi's mouth. It was almost animalistic in sound, and it sent shivers down Kuroko's spine.

"Just like that." Akashi encouraged with a soft moan, his eyes falling shut as he moved his hips into Kuroko's moving hand. Kuroko moved his hand quicker, watching as beads of precum began to leak from the tip. He licked his lips, and in a moment of courage, he slowly slid off of Akashi's lap and lowered his head.

He licked at the precum, and Akashi groaned loudly as he bucked into Kuroko's mouth. A hand ran through his hair encouragingly, and Kuroko slowly slid the entire tip into his mouth, sucking on it lightly.

He didn't particularly like the taste of precum. It was bitter, but he did enjoy the sounds that escaped Akashi's mouth. It spurred him on, and he began to lightly suck on the tip, his hand stroking the rest of the arousal.

Akashi kept rolling his hips, lightly thrusting into Kuroko's mouth, soft sighs and groans leaving his mouth. Kuroko began sucking harder, precum leaking into his mouth in copious amounts.

"Tetsuya… " Akashi began lightly tugging on Kuroko's hair, but his mate continued to suckle on his tip, his hand quickening. Unable to stop himself, Akashi climaxed into Kuroko's heated wet cavern, and he idly heard Kuroko coughing as cum poured into his mouth.

Kuroko tried to swallow everything the best he could, making audible gulping sounds, and he grimaced at the bitter taste. He slowly raised his head, and Akashi wiped the white liquid that had escaped his mouth.

Akashi forced Kuroko to sit up, and he kissed him deeply, uncaring that he tasted his own release in Kuroko's mouth. He slowly lied down, Kuroko following him, so he was lying on top of him.

"I love you." Akashi said softly when they pulled back. Kuroko didn't say anything, but his eyes revealed all of his love, and that more than made up for it. Kuroko gave him a small smile, and he laid down beside Akashi, tucking his head under his chin.

Akashi wrapped his arms around Kuroko who hummed in contentment, his eyes fluttering closed. His legs tangled with Akashi's and his hands lightly drew unrecognizable shapes against Akashi's skin.

"I want to see my brother tomorrow." Kuroko murmured without opening his eyes, and Akashi sighed, knowing that Kuroko would say something like that. "I want to do it alone."

Akashi stayed silent for a long moment, considering everything that could happen, but he eventually just sighed. He knew he had no right to stop Kuroko. He could, of course, but he couldn't do that to Kuroko. It was his brother after all, and Mayuzumi had saved him.

"Alright, but be safe, Tetsuya." Akashi murmured as he lightly kissed Kuroko's head. Kuroko opened his eyes and gave him a smile, glad Akashi trusted him to go. He would contact his brother later, then and hopefully, things would go alright.

* * *

><p>Kuroko traipsed through the forest, his blue eyes wary, but a little eager as well. He could tell that Akashi was watching their bonds carefully, ready to come to his aid should he need it; it gave him the strength to continue on.<p>

He heard the cracking of leaves, the only warning he got, and he slowly turned around. His eyes met with bland grey, and everything around them seemed to freeze. His eyes scanned Mayuzumi, noting that he had dark marks under his eyes. He looked more fit since he had last seen him, but other than that, he was still his brother.

But now, they were natural enemies, and Kuroko didn't know what changes there would be because of that. He still saw Mayuzumi as his older brother, but now, he was also a hunter, his enemy.

Mayuzumi was studying him as well, his eyes never revealing any of his emotions, paying special attention to Kuroko's wrist which had fully healed. Then, he took a step forward, and Kuroko resisted the urge to take one back. Another step was taken, and then another. And soon Mayuzumi was right in front of him. Kuroko had to look up to keep their eyes connected.

Then, suddenly arms were around him, and he gasped, his eyes widening when familiar warmth waved through him. It didn't take him long to wrap his arms around Mayuzumi as well, breathing in a sigh of relief. Nothing had changed.

The hug was short lived for Mayuzumi not one for human contact, even as his brother. He pulled back and patted Kuroko's shoulder.

"I haven't heard from you. I was worried." Mayuzumi said, and Kuroko nodded.

"As you could tell, I was a bit preoccupied." Kuroko said with a wry smile, and Mayuzumi nodded. "Not to say I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here? And how did you become a hunter?"

"I tried to contact you after your father died but-"

"What?" Kuroko interrupted, his eyes widened as he took a step back. "What do you mean he's dead?"

Mayuzumi paused, faint surprise evident in his eyes before he slowly licked his lips. It was a small action, meant to momentarily stall for time as he slowly formulated his next words.

"I thought you knew." Mayuzumi said softly. Kuroko just continued to stare at him. "It was during the attack in town. He was killed in an accident during an evacuation. The local priest called me and left me a message."

Kuroko stayed silent, his eyes blank as he processed the information, his mouth opening and closing. Then, he shook his head and walked over to a fall tree trunk to sit down. His hands rubbed his face before he hid behind them, his body shaking.

"I didn't know." Kuroko murmured softly. His words muffled by his hands, horrified and full of grief. "I didn't know. It's been days that he's been dead, and I didn't know."

Mayuzumi walked over to him and sat down close so their bodies were touching. He offered no words, for he knew that nothing he could say would help Kuroko since his brother knew how much he disliked his stepfather.

"I moved out of his home for a few days. I've been living with Akashi-kun all this time." Kuroko explained softly, and then paused. Mayuzumi knew nothing about how his father had destroyed himself. He didn't know that he tried to do the same with Kuroko, nor the fact that he nearly succeeded.

When Mayuzumi had left, his father was still together, barely, but still sane. He hadn't disintegrated until after his brother left. Kuroko had left it out of the letters he sent. He didn't want to tell Mayuzumi that though; he didn't want to worsen the memory of their father in his mind. His brother had already despised him, never had accepted him as his father when his own had died, and his mother remarried.

He still didn't know how to feel about his father dying. They hadn't left on the best of terms; they never were even on good terms. Kuroko bit his lip before he slowly lowered his hands and took a deep breath. He shoved the chaotic mess of feelings down for the moment. He would deal with it later when he was in the comfort of Akashi's arms, but for now, there were more pressing matters.

"You're a hunter." Kuroko said softly. Mayuzumi nodded as he began to play with one of the numerous silver rings adorning his fingers.

"You're inherently one too." Mayuzumi said softly. Kuroko frowned. "Our mother has apparently descended from a long line of hunters."

"What?" Kuroko asked in surprise, and Mayuzumi nodded with a sigh. He scratched his head and leaned down with his elbows resting on his knees.

"I found some documents that belonged to mom after she had passed away." Mayuzumi said softly, a little bit of guilt covering his words as he had kept them from Kuroko. "I didn't think much of them, but I looked into it and found out all sorts of things.

"From there, I contacted someone that was named in one of them and then met up with him. He decided to train me, and that's how I became a hunter. I was going to bring you too, once you graduated and were old enough. I suppose I was too late though."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kuroko whispered softly, and Mayuzumi sighed once more.

"You were suffering from mom's death and wanted to stay with your father for longer. I didn't want to tear you away or add to your stress. Then, as my training progressed, it just got harder and harder to formulate the words to tell you in letters. I was...biding my time, waiting for the right moment."

"So, what does that mean?" Kuroko asked softly. "Is anything different or..?"

"Well, I'm sure you've realized by now that you have no scent." Mayuzumi said, and Kuroko nodded, his eyes widening in realization. "That's one of the traits our family has, our lack of presence certainly. There are other benefits, but that is the biggest one."

"And, it has passed on even when I turned." Kuroko said, and Mayuzumi nodded.

"I'm not sure how much has changed, but our hunter bloodline was not supposed to be turned into wolves. Quite honestly, I'm not sure how you survived the change, and I'm not sure how different your body is to a normal werewolf's either." Mayuzumi said thoughtfully as he looked at Kuroko who hesitated.

"I didn't..." Kuroko said very softly. "I...I actually died, but then revived, when I was changed."

"Your body must have restarted itself, the strain too much." Mayuzumi deduced to himself. Kuroko nodded a little. "So, you have a story to tell as well, don't you? I've met with Haizaki when I heard he met you, but you were still human then."

Kuroko hesitated before he delved into the story of what had happened. Should he keep everything short and simple? He tried to keep his father out of it as much as possible, but by the narrowing of Mayuzumi's eyes, he suspected something.

He stayed silent through it all, his eyes looking steadily in the distance as he memorized every word Kuroko spoke. Despite being brothers, Kuroko still couldn't tell what he was thinking behind his blank eyes. Even after Kuroko finished his story to the point they met up, Mayuzumi stayed silent, calculating in his head.

"I should have been there for you." Mayuzumi finally said with a sigh, turning his gaze to Kuroko who immediately shook his head, trying to absolve Mayuzumi's guilt.

"Nobody knew that this would happen or that I would become a mate with a werewolf. I didn't even expect to become one for that matter." Kuroko said quickly, and Mayuzumi gave him a small tight smile before lifting a hand to pat Kuroko's head.

"I'm here now little brother." Mayuzumi said, and Kuroko nodded, his eyes softening. "The hunters here won't hurt Akashi's pack unless he attacks innocent people. Our target is Ogiwara's pack."

"I understand." Kuroko said softly, a small smile playing on his lips. He was glad to be reunited with his brother, although his mind was clouded with so many things to think about: his father's death, his mother being a hunter -or at least a descendant-, and the fact that his brother was a hunter.

"Everything will be alright." Mayuzumi said, and Kuroko nodded. "Now tell me about this Akashi. I should know more about him if I want to deem him good enough for my brother."

* * *

><p>Akashi sighed as he sat by the piano, his fingers touching the keys but not playing the notes. He kept a careful watch on their bonds, and while he could feel Kuroko's mind growing cluttered, he felt no actual distress of him being in danger.<p>

He was so preoccupied with their mental link, he almost missed Midorima's presence, but once he noticed, he shifted his attention to him. Midorima looked at him before delicately sitting down on a stool, his green eyes serious.

"You need to tell him the truth." Midorima stated, and even without context Akashi understood what he was referring too. He sighed wearily, his eyes dimming a little as he pressed down on a key, listening to the high pitched noise that was emitted.

"I don't want to scare him." Akashi murmured. "I don't know if he'll be able to accept what I had done to Ogiwara to have him hunt me down."

"Whether he can or not, he needs to be told. He died because of Ogiwara after all." Midorima counselled, and Akashi's eyes darkened at the memory. He sighed and hit another note, this one deeper in pitch.

"I'll tell him." Akashi said softly, and Midorima nodded sharply, although he did give Akashi a sympathetic look.


	19. Chapter 19

So this is everything, I'm working on the next chapter and hope to update soon. I'm sorry once again for taking this down but it was something i had to do. Everything is better now, I'm a stronger person through the problems I got through. Thank you again for the support, I couldn't have gotten through it without you guys so thank you so much!

* * *

><p>Akashi was playing the piano when Kuroko finally arrived home, his head cluttered with thoughts he could hardly process. He entered the song filled room, and trudged to Akashi, feeling as if his body was suddenly much heavier than usual.<p>

Akashi stopped playing the piano and walked over to Kuroko who hugged him tightly, hands clutching at his clothes nearly desperately. No words were spoken for a long while, Akashi knowing that Kuroko needed time to recollect himself.

He simply allowed Kuroko to lean against him as he lightly stroked his hair and rubbed his back soothingly. He patiently waited until Kuroko was well enough to talk, feeling from the bond just how distressed and confused Kuroko was as he tried to deal with whatever his brother had told him. He was honored though that Kuroko trusted him enough to let his guard down like this with him.

Eventually, Kuroko calmed enough to take a deep breath and pull away from Akashi but still remained in his arms. Understanding the need for comfort, Akashi picked Kuroko up into his arms and went back to the piano bench where he sat down with his mate sitting in his lap.

"He's dead." Kuroko finally said after a long moment to recollect his thoughts. His cerulean blue eyes were empty as they looked up at Akashi who looked back at him in surprise he couldn't hide. "My father, he's dead. Apparently during the attack...He died."

Akashi didn't say anything. It wasn't that he didn't want to comfort Kuroko but any words of condolences would have been fake for he didn't care about the man at all, he would even go so far as to say that the man possibly deserved it.

Kuroko leaned against Akashi heavily, closing his eyes as he dealt with the emotions running rampant through him. He didn't bottle them up, he let them run their course, allowing himself to be temporarily weak in the arms of his mate who he knew would protect him.

"My mother was a descendant of a hunter as well, so I was technically a born hunter before I was turned." Kuroko murmured, eyes opening when he felt the barest of flinches from Akashi. "Akashi-kun?"

"Sorry. Please continue." Akashi murmured softly and Kuroko studied him for a little bit longer before nodding.

"My brother told me everything. That he left to become a hunter, my father dying during the attack and our mother being a hunter by birth although she wasn't active." Kuroko said in a mechanical voice and Akashi nodded in understanding as he lightly rocked Kuroko in his arms, his mate sighing as he closed his eyes again.

"That's a lot to take in at once." Akashi murmured softly and Kuroko nodded and sighed softly.

"I don't know how to take all this...If there's something I should do..." Kuroko said as he opened his eyes and looked up at Akashi who hummed in thought.

"I'm not sure there's anything to be done except to take the time to mourn your father." Akashi said honestly. Even if he didn't think Kuroko's father was someone to be mourned, he did realize that Kuroko did still love him and that this was a heavy blow for him.

"I want to visit his grave." Kuroko murmured and Akashi nodded.

"Do you want me to come?" Akashi asked and Kuroko nodded, relief in his eyes that Akashi was willing to come with him.

"I know he wasn't a good father but I still loved him and I want to say my goodbyes." Kuroko explained and Akashi nodded as he picked up Kuroko into his arms firmly.

"When do you wish to go?" Akashi asked and Kuroko paused in thought before shrugging.

"As soon as possible." Kuroko replied softly, although there was faint reluctance in his eyes. Akashi just nodded as he carried Kuroko into their bedroom and laid him on the bed without letting go. Instead he laid down as well and he curled his arms around him tightly, trying to reassure him the best he could.

He could feel through their bonds as mates how utterly chaotic Kuroko was feeling even if he was trying to hide it well, not wanting to worry anyone. Akashi knew a part of it was that he didn't know how to take the death of his father, if he should mourn him, or if he should be glad.

"There is no right or wrong answer to how you should deal with what you learned." Akashi murmured in Kuroko's ear and he felt hands cling onto his shirt. "What you feel though, your emotions, they aren't wrong. You have every right to feel the way you do."

"I just don't know what to do." Kuroko whispered softly against Akashi's chest where his head was pressed. "What should I do, Akashi-kun?"

"I can't tell you that." Akashi murmured regrettably, his hand stroking Kuroko's soft baby blue locks while his other soothingly rubbed his back. He was proud of how strong his mate was being, how he wasn't breaking down like others might, but he also knew that he didn't know how to handle his emotions at that point either. "All you can do is what you feel is right."

"What if what I want to do is wrong?" Kuroko murmured softly.

"If it turns out that you made the wrong decision, then we will both come up with a way to fix it." Akashi said simply. "Just do what you think is right, and I will support you."

"Thank you." Kuroko whispered and Akashi tenderly kissed his mate's head as he tightened his hold around him. "Akashi-kun...Please...I don't want to think anymore..."

Akashi gently loosened his hold, already knowing what his mate wanted. Blue orbs looked into his eyes and Akashi leaned down, molding their lips together in a loving kiss. He gently rolled Kuroko onto his back and continued kiss him, pressing his body against his.

Instinctively, werewolves did most things by action instead of words and Akashi wasn't any different. He preferred actions, in fights and showing love, than simply saying them, although he wasn't adverse to showing how he felt verbally as well.

His hands slowly began to strip Kuroko of his clothing, his rough hands lingering on soft unblemished skin, his lips following close behind.

He worshipped every inch of Kuroko's body, leaving nothing untouched by his lips, relishing in every soft pleasured sigh that left Kuroko's soft lips.

"I love you, Tetsuya, my beloved mate." Akashi murmured in a deep voice and their eyes connected. The redhead shoved all his feelings of love and affection he felt through their bond, seeing how Kuroko softly gasped and his blue eyes softened.

"Akashi-kun..." Kuroko softly murmured back, eyes unguarded and vulnerable, and Akashi crawled back up and sensually kissed his mate. He deepened the kiss, consuming Kuroko completely, and he could feel all the chaos inside of him slowly slipping away.

Akashi explored Kuroko's mouth with his tongue, tasting a faint vanilla flavor, and Kuroko let out a soft muffled moan, his hands coming up to clutch onto his mate. After a long moment, Akashi pulled away from the kiss, admiring Kuroko's now moist swollen lips that were parted as he softly panted for air.

Akashi lowered his head and began to kiss and nibble Kuroko's slender neck, his sharp ears hearing the hitch in his breath at the ministrations. With sharp teeth, Akashi latched onto Kuroko's neck, digging them into his flesh and thoroughly marking him.

"A-Akashi-kun..." Kuroko moaned as he tilted his head back as his fingers began to dig into Akashi's back. Akashi made a small grumbling noise as he continued to thoroughly mark Kuroko's neck, knowing that whatever mark he made would soon disappear thanks to their advanced healing.

He slowly moved his head down and took in a rosy nub into his mouth, lovingly sucking on it while his tongue licked at the tip. A whine left Kuroko's lips as his entire body squirmed under Akashi's body, his blue eyes beginning to mist over with lust.

With a lewd popping sound that elicited a soft cry from his mate, Akashi let the nub go before moving onto the other one, giving it the same treatment, liking how his mate was so responsive. It made him wonder how responsive he would be during sex but he knew that tonight wasn't a good time. He wanted to go further only when Kuroko was ready, not when he just merely wanted a distraction.

When the nub was nice and hard in his mouth, Akashi began to slowly move down lower Kuroko's body, placing fleeting kisses as he went. He eventually reached Kuroko's hardening member and he gave it a small lick, letting out a pleased grumble at the cry that created.

He didn't particularly like the taste, or even the idea of the act of pleasuring his mate with his mouth, but he did like the idea of giving him pleasure. So Akashi began to thoroughly lave at the member with his tongue, seeing and feeling it harden and hearing how his mate let out soft cries at the pleasure.

A hand tangled into his hair, lightly clenching at his red locks but he didn't mind in the least. Once the member was completely hard, he took in the very tip and sucked.

"Akashi-kun!" Kuroko cried out loudly, blue eyes wide in pleasure, and his hips bucked upward into Akashi's mouth. Strong firm hands came up to press his hips back into the mattress while he kept suckling on the tip of Kuroko's member, his tongue coming to play with the slit. "A-Akashi..."

Hearing desperation dripping from Kuroko's tone, Akashi began to slide more of the member into his mouth, spurred on by the moans that left Kuroko's mouth.

"So good...Your mouth feels so good..." Kuroko softly moaned, the words slipping out of his lips before he could stop them. Akashi nearly smirked around the member in his mouth but he instead focus on pleasuring Kuroko the best he could.

He suckled on the member as he slid as much as he could in his mouth, his tongue working on the underside of the length. Kuroko cried out, the noise louder than the other sounds he had made before, almost odd since it had come from such a soft spoken person.

"Ahh!" Kuroko cried, his hand clenching onto crimson locks even tighter as he fought the urge to press the head down even lower. Never before had he felt such intense pleasure, the sensations making his entire body feel like it was on fire.

Every suckle, every lick against his member made the pleasure build deep inside of him, his voice rising with it. His entire body was squirming and quivering as ecstasy ran through his veins, his misty blue eyes staring down at Akashi who was staring right back at him.

Suddenly, a short sharp pain erupted from his skull and rear, his wolf ears and tail popping out uncontrolled. Akashi looked briefly surprised before a pleased gleam appeared in his crimson orbs, knowing it was due to the pleasure Kuroko didn't know how to handle.

He continued on with his actions with even more vigor, loud lewd sucking noises filling the room, accompanying Kuroko's loud cries.

"Akashi! Wait...No...It's too much!" Kuroko cried out, feeling on the edge, about to fall into the abyss of pleasure. Akashi felt the hands tugging at his hair, trying to pull him off, but he just continued to suck long and hard around the member, feeling bitter precum coating his tongue.

A few moments passed and suddenly Kuroko cried loudly, the sound filling the entire room as his body arched up and stiffened. Hot seed filled Akashi's mouth and with a small grimace at the taste, he swallowed it down.

Kuroko's entire body quivered before he slowly sank into the bed, panting heavily with glazed eyes as tendrils of pleasure continued to course through his body. Akashi slipped the member out of his mouth which he wiped with a hand before he pressed his body against Kuroko's once more, lightly kissing his panting lips.

"Akashi-kun..." Kuroko murmured before he kissed back, his arms wrapping around Akashi tightly as if scared to let him go.

"I'm here." Akashi murmured reassuringly, his own strong arms wrapping around Kuroko. "I'm here, my precious mate."

Kuroko pressed his naked body against Akashi's, the redhead stroking his wolf ears gently while using his other arm to wrap around Kuroko lovingly.

"What about you?" Kuroko replied, feeling a slight bulge in Akashi's pants but the alpha shook his head and just held Kuroko even tighter.

"Don't worry. Just rest." Akashi murmured, sensing his mate was exhausted from both the news and the activity. Kuroko was about to protest but he just eventually gave in with a small sigh, his eyes closing. He took in a deep breath of his mate's scent before he began to slowly drift to sleep, soothed by Akashi's presence.

Akashi stayed awake for a long while to make sure Kuroko stayed asleep and didn't have any nightmares. Only when he was sure that his mate was having a peaceful deep slumber did he also lay his head down and slip into sleep.

* * *

><p>"I don't know what to say." Kuroko murmured as he stood in front of the grave, his eyes tracing the engraved words, his teeth worrying his bottom lip. He had thought that perhaps answers would arise if he visited his father's grave, or that he would know what to do, but nothing came to him except feelings he had never said.<p>

"Just start with how you're feeling." Akashi suggested as he walked over and wrapped his arms around Kuroko's waist from behind, letting his mate lean against him.

"How I'm feeling?" Kuroko repeated softly as he lightly touched the arms around him. "I feel...Sad..."

"But that's not it, is it?" Akashi asked and Kuroko sighed, sometimes hating how his feelings were on display through the bond.

"No...I feel angry." Kuroko admitted softly, lowering his eyes like he had admitted something he had done wrong. "I'm angry about the person he used to be before he died...Angry that didn't get resolved...Angry that he didn't live long enough to become the man he used to be..."

"Keep going." Akashi encouraged, knowing that this was Kuroko's chance to let everything out.

"It's just...That man buried here isn't the man I used to love, he was..." Kuroko gulped and his hands tightened around Akashi's arms. "He wasn't a good father to me...A drunkard...But I will mourn the man he used to be. The father I can remember him being..."

"And that's okay." Akashi murmured softly with a small smile as he tightened his hold on Kuroko, reminding him that he wasn't alone. Kuroko's smaller body shuddered in his arms and a wet drop hit his arm but Akashi stayed still, letting Kuroko let out his feelings.

Nearly an hour went by before Kuroko let out a deep breath, a serene feeling going through his as he turned around in Akashi's arms. He raised himself up and lightly pressed his lips against Akashi's lips, a small grateful smile on his lips.

"Thank you." Kuroko breathed and Akashi kissed back, glad that it seemed that his mate had found his peace.

"You're welcome." Akashi murmured when he pulled back, lightly stroking Kuroko's cheek with a small smile of his own.

"Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked tentatively, his fingers playing with his shirt almost nervously.

"Yes?" Akashi asked with a tilted head.

"I want you to meet my brother." Kuroko murmured softly and Akashi sighed softly, knowing that Kuroko was going to bring that up sooner or later. Kuroko heard the exhale and he looked into Akashi's eyes with traces of determination. "I want my mate to get along with my brother."

"I can't promise that we will, that depends on him as well, but if it will make you happy, then I am willing to meet with him." Akashi said and his agreement was worth the smile that Kuroko gave him.

"Thank you." Kuroko breathed and Akashi nodded as he began to guide Kuroko away from the tombstone and out the cemetery. "I haven't really asked since I've been...dealing..but how are things?"

"The townspeople seemed to have calmed down some more so our pack can have a bit more freedom. The hunters are doing their best to protect them from within the town in case there is another attack while everyone is on the look out from the outside." Akashi replied since Kuroko should know these things since he was the beta. "So far, we're getting along more or less with the hunters although we don't interact with them much."

"What about Aomine-kun and Kise-kun?" Kuroko asked and Akashi paused a little, looking at Kuroko.

"You know, we are technically your family now, you don't need to address us so formally any longer. Especially me. Akashi or even Seijuuro is alright." Akashi murmured softly and Kuroko blinked in surprise before nodding with a small smile.

"Alright, how is Kise and Aomine?" Kuroko asked and Akashi sighed.

"They aren't happy, Daiki still wishes to kill Haizaki and Ryouta is still scared of hunters in general, but they're dealing." Akashi said with another small sigh and Kuroko nodded in understanding. "So far, no sign of Ogiwara or his pack but we know they are somewhere near."

"Alright." Kuroko replied as they left the cemetery and walked down the street, Akashi's arm curling around Kuroko's waist as if scared to let him go completely. "Hey, let's go for a run. We haven't done that in a while."

"Alright." Akashi murmured as they changed directions to walk to the forest border lining the town. "We have to be careful though. There might still be traps and there is a small chance of an attack and such."

"I know." Kuroko murmured as he lightly leaned his body against Akashi as they continued to walk. "I'll be careful Akashi-k...Akashi."

"Oh? I was hoping you would call me by my first name." Akashi teased and Kuroko hesitated before softly smiling.

"Alright, Seijuuro." Kuroko said and Akashi stopped walking before he pressed Kuroko against him, hugging him tightly.

"Say it again." Akashi softly requested and Kuroko wrapped his arms around him.

"Seijuuro." Kuroko murmured and Akashi softly chuckled, loving how his named sounded from his beloved mate's lips.

"Tetsuya.." Akashi murmured deeply as he lightly kissed Kuroko's head before he began guiding him towards the forest once more. "We'll need to go deep into the forest in case there's still any townspeople hunting for wolves."

"Alright, Seijuuro." Kuroko said, wanting to say Akashi's name as much as possible after seeing how happy it made him.

It took nearly an hour before they made it deep enough in the forest for it to be safe to transform into their wolf form but the freeing feeling Kuroko felt made it well worth it. Of course, it still took him a while to fully form, still unused to the pain, but it was an easier transition than his first time.

Kuroko shook his body and barked happily, Akashi returned the sound, his tail wagging. They sniffed each other happily, Akashi playfully nipping at Kuroko's tail before he bounded off. Kuroko barked in indignation before he gave chase.

Together they ran through the forest, avoiding any wayward townspeople they happened across. Kuroko couldn't help but relish the feeling of being with his mate and the absolute freedom that came with being a wolf.

Being a wolf was truly different from being a human. He stopped caring so much about things, considering most human worries trivial and mainly focused on his pack bonds and his mate. There was only serenity as he ran through the forest with his mate and he knew Akashi felt the same way.

If only the peace would last.

* * *

><p>Akashi sighed grumpily as he walked through the forest, his red eyes warily looking around, arms crossed against his chest. He was currently on his way to meet Mayuzumi, his mate not wanting to come since he didn't want his presence to affect their meeting.<p>

He really didn't want to meet with Mayuzumi, knowing full well that they wouldn't get along. Honestly, Akashi hated the man for leaving Kuroko with such a cruel man, it was truly unforgivable in his mind.

A crunching of leaves alerted Akashi of Mayuzumi's presence and he turned around, his red orbs revealing none of his emotions as he studied the grey haired man in front of him.

"Chihiro." Akashi stated, arms still pressed against his chest, uncaring of the small glare he received upon being so casual with him.

"Akashi." Mayuzumi said back and a tense silence befell them, neither of them really know what to say beyond that. "...So you turned my baby brother into a werewolf."

"So you left my mate all alone with his father." Akashi quipped back, causally leaning against a tree, smirking when he saw grey eyes narrowing.

"I did what I thought was best." Mayuzumi gritted out.

"I did what I did to save his life. Should I have let him die instead?" Akashi asked with a cocked head and he could see anger flitting through Mayuzumi's eyes.

"You shouldn't have entered his life at all." Mayuzumi said back, his hands going into his pockets which put Akashi on edge since he didn't know if he had weapons on him.

"Right, perhaps I should have left him all alone with his father then." Akashi growled, eyes narrowing slightly, a golden sheen appearing in his red orbs before disappearing.

"At least he wouldn't be a werewolf." Mayuzumi said with clear disdain.

"No, he just would have probably died by his father's own hands." Akashi snarled, his hand slamming into the tree he leaned against, a large dent forming in the bark.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mayuzumi asked with a deadly softness in his tone, grey orbs narrowing even more.

"You don't know do you?" Akashi whispered, a small dark chuckle leaving his lips. "You have no idea how much Tetsuya has suffered because of your negligence."

"What do you mean?" Mayuzumi demanded, stepping closer to Akashi in a threatening manner.

"Because you left him all alone, he has been abused by a drunkard for years!" Akashi growled loudly and it was enough for Mayuzumi to pause in his step, his entire body freezing.

"No...He was suffering from our mother's death but he wasn't a drunkard..He wouldn't have hurt Kuroko..." Mayuzumi said softly and Akashi snorted.

"Not that you visited to confirm that he was being taken care of. You should know how Tetsuya is, he wouldn't burden you by telling you the truth." Akashi said and Mayuzumi faltered, knowing it was true. "Surely you had gone by the house. Didn't you see all the bottles and cans left by that decrepit man?"

"..." Again, Mayuzumi didn't say a word but realization and staggering guilt was starting to form in Mayuzumi's grey eyes.

"I did what I could to help him. I saved him from his father. I took care of him." Akashi growled.

"I didn't know. I thought that his father would take care of him." Mayuzumi murmured and Akashi shook his head.

"You should have taken Tetsuya with you." Akashi said back and Mayuzumi frowned.

"As true as that is, surely you realize you wouldn't have met him if I had." Mayuzumi said with a small tilt of his head and Akashi looked away.

"I would rather suffer hundreds of years of loneliness than for him to live a life of sadness like he had. I will always put his happiness above my own." Akashi replied honestly before turning to face Mayuzumi. "That is what it means to be mated with someone."

"My little brother wants us to get along with each other." Mayuzumi said, his stance relaxing, hands sliding out of his pocket empty. "I thought that would be impossible but perhaps I was wrong."

"We both want his happiness and safety." Akashi said with a small sigh, running a hand through his hair as he forced himself to calm down. He knew Kuroko was keeping an eye on the bond to ensure everything was going more or less smoothly and he didn't want to worry him.

"I still don't like you." Mayuzumi said as he looked away but he sighed in reluctant acceptance.

"I still want to rip your body apart." Akashi replied with a small shrug which had Mayuzumi tensing, eyes wary as if worried Akashi would go through with it. "However, if my mate wants me to get along with you, then I will."

"I will do the same. It seems that I have a lot to make up for." Mayuzumi murmured and he stepped forward, hand reaching out.

"I rather bite that hand that shake it so put it away." Akashi said with a small snort as he began to talk away, ignoring the glare that Mayuzumi shot at him. "Come on, you might as well meet the pack. We're his family now but so are you so we should all get along as a whole, not just us."

"..Fine." Mayuzumi said blandly as he began to following Akashi, his grey eyes still wary and distrusting. Akashi didn't trust him either, probably never would since he was not just a hunter, but also the man who had abandoned Kuroko when he had needed him the most.

The things he did for his mate.

"Seijuuro, Mayuzumi." Kuroko greeted softly as he stepped out of the house, obviously having waited for Akashi's return. The redhead immediately walked over to him and hugged him tightly, lightly pressing their lips together to drive a point into Mayuzumi before he pulled away.

"Kuroko." Mayuzumi said and Kuroko gave him a small smile as he leaned against Akashi.

"I didn't expect you to come here." Kuroko said as he glanced at Akashi, silently asking him for an explanation.

"I thought he should meet the rest of the pack." Akashi replied before he pulled the bonds mentally, feeling everyone respond. Soon enough, everyone began to file out of the house, looking around for the reason for being summoned.

It took a while and for Akashi to actually point him out before they all noticed Mayuzumi who, to his credit, managed to stay calm even when surrounded by people he considered his enemies by nature.

"Who're you?" Kagami asked as he stood by Himuro and Murasakibara.

"I'm Mayuzumi Chihiro." The hunter formally introduced and more confusion showed in everyone's eyes since they still didn't see the relevance of his presence.

"He is Tetsuya's half brother." Akashi finally said, ignoring the surprised looks from everyone, knowing that he had to say everything. "And he is also one of the hunters."

This caused more of a reaction in his pack. Himuro and Murasakibara immediately pulled Kagami back as he was still a newborn in their eyes. Kise was pulled back as far as what was acceptable by Aomine who had growled loudly. Midorima and Takao didn't really look affected but there was a wariness in their eyes as they studied Mayuzumi thoroughly, both trying to see how he would affect their pack. Momoi didn't look affected either, she just looked at Kise with worry before she looked back at Mayuzumi.

"I don't mean any harm. Kuroko is my brother, I just want to look out for him." Mayuzumi said and Kuroko smiled softly, his eyes looking at his pack, hoping they would accept him. There was still a wariness in their eyes that would never go away but they also understood how important this was to their beta and to Kuroko as a person.

So, they tried to get along as did Mayuzumi to them. Awkward conversations filled the air, a subtle tension surrounding them, but it was certainly a start. The only one who refused to get along was Aomine who stayed on guard, even when his mate tried to get along with Mayuzumi as well.

"Do you think one day they'll fully accept him?" Kuroko asked Akashi who hesitated before he lightly shrugged, keeping his arms around Kuroko securely.

"I don't know, but they're trying." Akashi said and Kuroko nodded, a grateful look in his eyes.

"It's a start."

* * *

><p>So, tell me what you guys think please, I really do treasure and cherish each and every single one of the reviews I get. I try to reply to everyone and so if I don't reply to something you sent me, it just means I thought I did. I can be a bit of a scatterbrain honestly. But just know, each review does make me feel better about my writing, and it does help motivate me to continue to do so.<p> 


End file.
